One and Only
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Set after Crimson. Lois and Clark find themselves in couples' therapy. NOW WITH CH. 5. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue: Therapy Session One

Title: One and Only

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Clois

Summary: Set after Crimson. Lois and Clark find themselves in couples' therapy.

Spoilers: Season 6 mostly, parts of Season 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smallville nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T (for now)

AN: I am unsure how high I want the rating to be, so it's gonna stay low for a while.

AN2: This story will go up to Season 6. It's gonna to be a major AU. Kara will appear and there will be at least 2 love triangles. Lana will return.

Category: Drama/Romance/Angst, hopefully some comedy.

One and Only

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Prologue: Therapy Session One

Dr. Margaret O'Neil was a beautiful middle aged woman with graying blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She was a distinguished woman and a very successful marital therapist. Who knew a small town like Smallville, Kansas would even need a marriage counselor? But here she was. She had dealt with many couples over the years. Most of the couples who came to see her were still married. Some of the couples either wanted help with their marriage, some couples wanted counseling before they married, and some couples wanted a certificate that read that the couple could not resolve their differences and was free to divorce.

One of the latter couples was in front of her now and was the reason for the migraine pounding in her head. The couple on the sofa were bickering and they had been bickering since they stepped foot in her office, maybe even longer. They were both on opposite ends of the seat and blaming the other for why they were there. They barely stared at one another and when they did it was to glare. It made the doctor wonder why they had bothered to get married. According to the papers, they filled out they had only been married for a few days. They should have been in marital bliss.

The only solution the therapist could think of was alcohol. It was the only way the husband and wife in front of her could possibly think of marriage.

Tired of the constant bickering, Dr. O'Neil cleared her throat, trying to gain the couples attention. When that didn't work, she switched to something more audible.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, please," she pleaded in a calm yet clear voice. "You're wasting time."

The couple paused in their arguing and stared at her. The husband looked apologetic, but the wife looked like she was out for blood.

"Do NOT call me that," the young wife said between clenched teeth.

Dr. O'Neil sighed. She could already tell this was going to be a difficult journey and she was betting it had more to do with the wife than the husband.

"For once, we agree on something," the young husband said forgetting his earlier embarrassment.

He crossed his arms over his chest just as his wife was doing the same, proving to the doctor that they had more in common that their agreement of the wife's surname.

"Well, we do have a lot to discuss," Dr. O'Neil said. "And we only have a few sessions to get all of your issues in."

"Let's get this over with," the young woman pressed. "Lord knows I don't want to be here."

"Neither do I," the young husband said.

"It's your fault that we're here," his wife accused.

"You came onto me," he argued back.

"I did not," the wife argued.

"Yes, you did," the husband said back.

"If you both do not want to be here," Dr. O'Neil interrupted. "Why are you two here?"

The last thing she wanted was another 10 minutes of bickering.

"It's his/her fault," the couple said at once. "No, it's not, it's your fault."

And, to Dr. O'Neil's dismay, the bickering began again as the couple turned to one another and glared. The migraine began to get worse as the husband and wife went on and on about whose fault of them being there truly was.

"Whose idea was it for you two to come here," Dr. O'Neil asked as she brought up a hand to rub her temple.

"It was my cousin's," the wife answered. "She said that we cannot get a divorce until we went to a marriage counselor."

"I was the one who told you first," the husband said.

"See, that's her problem she never listens," he said to the doctor.

"Never listens," the wife said with a hiss. "I'll show you never listen."

The young woman was ready to lung at her husband.

"All right," the therapist said ready to kick them from her office.

The only thing stalling her was the fact that she was the only marriage counselor in town and she knew they would be back.

She crossed her legs to calm herself and relaxed back into her chair.

"How did you become husband and wife," she asked and waited for either one to reply.

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1: It All Began

Chapter One-It All Began…

"It all began on Valentine's Day," the wife began answering Dr. O'Neil's question of how she ended up married to the man beside her.

"Actually, Lois, it was the day after Valentine's Day," the husband interrupted.

"Whatever," Lois said rolling her eyes. "It all began at a Valentine's day party…"

As Lois began to tell Dr. O'Neil her version of what happened, or rather what she remembered and was told, Clark Kent, the husband, in his mind, went over every exact detail of what happened the faithful night he was exposed to Red Kryptonite.

FLASHBACK

Kal looked down at the intoxicated Lois Lane and wondered how she talked him into super speeding to a wedding chapel in Metropolis. He had to admit she was a good speaker and probably could talk her way into anything if given the chance. He also couldn't deny that his agreement had a lot to do with her looks. She was hot and was looking even hotter in her black outfit and she was an incredible kisser. But he still couldn't see why they were getting married.

Everything was going fine in Oliver's loft only moments ago. They had begun kissing and removing clothes and were ready to jump each other. That was before he saw the invitation to Lana Lang and Lex Luthor's engagement party and Kal could have sworn he was planning on crashing the event and Lois agreed.

They should have been at the party by now, but now, Miss Lane had kissed him passionately, whispered sensual promises to him, and swore her undying devotion. Then, she told him exactly what he had to do for her to make good on her promises, she kissed him again and before her knew it, Kal was agreeing to marry the sexy woman beside him.

It wasn't right. Here he was a powerful, alien, who, if he willed it, could get anything and everything he wanted. He could crush armies and nations. He could rule planet Earth without a second thought to the living things on it. But somehow, he found his way tricked into becoming a husband.

He was out of it. He hadn't even realized he had changed his clothes. He hadn't noticed their arrival at the chapel; he just knew that they were there. He didn't hear the preacher perform the ceremony. It wasn't until he kissed his new bride that Kal realized what just happened.

"Wow," Lois said after the intense kiss. "Come on, let's go sign the papers and get the hell out of here."

Kal nodded absently. He couldn't help but to agree. The woman standing next to him was glowing and all he could think of now was the wedding night.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's all I remember," Lois completed snapping the Kryptonian out of his memory.

Even though he wasn't listening, Clark knew exactly what Lois told the therapist.

Lois had told Dr. O'Neil about what happened before she put on the lipstick at the Valentine's Day party and what had happened after Chloe had sprayed her with the cure.

Lois and Clark did crash the engagement party and Clark was considering kidnapping Lana, but Lois had kissed him again and he decided to take his new bride somewhere private, his loft. They made love several times that night and was crudely awaked by their family, Chloe Sullivan, Lois' cousin and Martha Kent, Clark's mom.

Clark remembered waking up to the pain of the Green Kryptonite as its radiation seeped into his body. The feel of his organs beginning to fade, his heart slowing, and his lungs collapsing was debilitating. He didn't have the strength to cover himself when he rolled off the old sofa and onto the cold wooden floor of the loft.

He laid their naked, watching as Lois sat up startled awake by Clark's abrupt movement. Lois covered her self with the worn quilt he used to protect her from the cold and she stared wide eyed at her cousin as Chloe sprayed her with a green liquid. Lois' face went from startled to confused and she looked around at her surroundings. She took a look at Clark, still struggling on the floor, realized he had nothing on and looked beneath the quilt to see she was also without clothing.

Clark watched as Lois grabbed his shirt she had thrown to the floor the previous night and scurried under the quilt to pull it over her head. When she was done, Lois tossed the quilt over his body and ran down the stairs and out the door of the barn. Chloe followed her, leaving Clark alone with his mom.

Mrs. Kent had been slowly moving away from Clark, lessening the affects of the Green Kryptonite on him. It wasn't until Lois and Chloe left, that she closed the lead box that held the rock.

Clark sighed. He remembered the conversation he and his mother had about the events that happened the night before and why he had done the things he had done. He told her about his speedy wedding to Lois and asked her what he should do. Mrs. Kent told him there was nothing her could really do but talk to Lois and see where she stood when it came to the marriage.

"Mr. Kent, do you recall the events after the Valentine's Day party?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"No," Clark lied. "My mind it a blank from the moment Lois kissed me with the red lipstick."

It was the lie he had told Lois and he couldn't confess the truth with her in the same room. She would kill him or at least try to kill him. It was much safer for Clark if he just kept the real events of the night of their marriage a secret.

"Oh," the therapist said and wrote some notes in her notepad. "I would say you could go ahead and get a divorce, but it would be hard to prove that you were not married of your own free will and the union was consummated, so, I would like to continue the sessions."

Lois and Clark groaned. They were stuck together for three months.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 2: A Husband to Wife

Thank you very much for the reviews. They inspire me to continue on with this story.

* * *

Chapter Two-A Husband to Wife

Dr. O'Neil leaned back in her seat and sighed. She was afraid to give the couple their assignment. They were not going to like it, but she already spoken with their closest relatives to make sure they went through with it.

"Mr. and Mrs…" O'Neil began, but stopped when she saw the death glares on the couples' faces. She quickly corrected herself. "Mr. Kent, Miss Lane, I have an assignment I would like for you to carry out until our next session in two weeks."

Clark noticed something in the therapist's expression. He could tell it meant trouble and when he thought about trouble, he thought about spending the rest of the day hearing Lois rant on and on about the session.

"What kind of assignment," he asked cautiously.

"It is a simple assignment," the therapist said gently. "I would like for the two of you to live together."

"No problem," Lois said with a shrug. "We've lived under the same roof before. It will be easy to do it again."

Clark looked at Lois and then at Dr. O'Neil. Lois was ready to go and didn't want to hear anymore of what the doctor had to say. But, Dr. O'Neil looked like she did have something to say and he knew it was something he and Lois were going to dread.

"What's the catch," he asked.

"No catch," the therapist said. "Like I said before, I would like for you to live in the same house or apartment for the next couple of weeks."

"But there are conditions, right," Clark asked.

He just felt the 'but' coming on.

"Come on, Smallville," Lois said. "You're being paranoid. Let's just get out of here."

Lois grabbed Clark's forearm and began to tug him towards the office door. She had to get out of the room. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Miss Lane," Dr. O'Neil said stopping the woman. "There are a few conditions. I would like for you to live as a married couple. Do things together. Shop for groceries, do laundry, discuss each other's day."

"Got it," Lois said and again, began to drag Clark out the door.

"I do not want you to consider intimate contact for this assignment," Dr. O'Neil continued.

"Even better," Lois said still heading towards the door.

"But," the doctor said.

Clark knew it. He saw it coming. He sighed and planted his feet firmly on the ground, preventing his _wife_ from pulling him further.

"I would like for you to share a bed," Dr. O'Neil revealed. "It will give you chance to talk at night before sleep. It is a way to be intimate without being physical. Sharing a bed will allow you to establish or enforce a bond."

"Why would we want to establish or enforce a bond," Lois said behind clenched teeth.

"It is my job to try every method possible in making you and your husband remain married," Dr. O'Neil explained. "A permission of divorce is only to be given after I have given the assignments and you have tried them, and I see no hope of the marriage working."

Lois let go of Clark's arm and placed her hands on her hips.

"I can save you the trouble," she said. "Clark is not my type, I'm not his, we can barely stand each other, he's in love with another woman, I'm still in lov… I mean, I still care for another man, I'm a military brat and he's a farm boy, I'm willing to take chances and he rather be at home reading a book or something, he's a brooder. We're just not compatible."

"I notice you did not mention physical attraction, Miss Lane," Dr. O'Neil said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Huh," Lois said taken aback.

"Is there physical attraction?" the therapist asked.

Clark gulped and Lois stood stunned. Dr. O'Neil had hit her mark. She knew there was more to this couple that meets the eye.

"I will see you in two weeks," she said dismissing them away.

Ten minutes later, Lois and Clark were on there way to the Talon so that Lois could pack some of her things and stay at the farm. In the parking lot, they decided Lois would stay at the Kent Farm instead of Clark staying in the Talon. Lois didn't want to stay in her apartment. She was sharing it with Chloe and with Clark there too, the too small apartment would be even smaller. So, they picked the farm. There was more space in the yellow farm house, plus, Clark had to run the farm. The farm was just the logical place for them to 'work' on their marriage. At least, that was the excuse Lois told herself.

The new wife leaned on the passenger's side window of husband's truck. She closed her eyes for second. She couldn't believe the situation she was in. Here she was married to the goody-goody farm boy, Clark Kent. Hell must have frozen over, she thought. It was the only way she could possibly marry Clark. As she told Dr. O'Neil, they had nothing in common.

"There must be something wrong with this world," Lois said out loud.

She turned to face Clark.

"How in Hell did I end up with you," Lois asked.

"According to Jimmy and Chloe, you wore a lipstick with a love potion and I was the first guy you saw," Clark answered without staring at her.

Lois glared. She wasn't looking for an explanation. Couldn't Clark tell she was only ranting?

"Anyway," Lois continued. "How is it that you of all the guys in the Talon that night, you were the one in my line of vision?"

Clark shrugged and was about to say something when Lois cut him off.

"You," she groaned. "Spell or no spell, I can't see it. Us together, it's like the world is about to come to an end. If it weren't for the fact that the population of the world hasn't decreased, I would say that you were the last man on earth. No, the last male on earth."

"Are you saying that you would be with an animal than with me," Clark asked.

Lois was beginning to annoy him. He couldn't wait for them to get to the farm so he could engage into some chore. He was even considering doing the chore at a normal human pace. It would probably take all day and he wouldn't have to see Lois until dinner.

""Hey earth to Smallville," Lois said interrupting Clark's fantasy.

"What," he exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear me," Lois asked. "Married for a week and you're already acting like the neglecting husband."

Clark rolled his eyes and turned onto the street were the Talon was located.

"What did you say Lois," Clark asked with a sigh.

"I asked, what are we going to do about dinner," Lois asked. "Your mother's away at a conference in Metropolis until late.

"I can cook something," Clark answered.

Lois stared at him. She didn't believe him.

"Like what," she dared ask.

"Rice and hamburger," he said. "It's the best I can do in short notice."

Lois snorted in amusement.

"I bet it's the best you can do period," she said.

Clark groaned and parked the truck. He didn't say a word as he got out. He wondered how in the world was he going to survive three months with Lois Lane. All he wanted to do was to get away from her now.

He walked into the Talon just as Lois got out of the truck.

"There you go again, ignoring me," Lois shouted as she walked into the Talon after him.

Clark abruptly turned to face Lois. He glared down at her and grabbed her shoulders. He felt a sudden spark of his Kal side come forth as he stared into the shocked face of the most annoying woman on the planet.

"Do you really want me to pay attention to you like a new husband would with his bride, Lois," Clark asked darkly. "If you do, then I would."

Clark was about to lean in a kiss the shocked Miss Lane, when Chloe walked up to them.

"Is everything okay," the short blonde asked in concern as she looked from her cousin to her best friend.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3: The BabySitter

Chapter 3-The Baby-Sitter

Clark let go of Lois and took two steps away from her. He was embarrassed and happy for Chloe's interruption. He usually had a tight reign on his emotions, but something in him snapped and he could no longer take Lois' ranting. He felt he had to do something to get her to stop.

Lois was also relieved her cousin appeared when she did. She wasn't sure she could handle Clark's sudden anger. He was about to kiss her and that scared her. She liked Clark Kent to be meek and shy, mild-mannered even, not confident and well, aggressive. She could handle Clark's usual behavior. She wasn't attracted to that, but the way he was behaving a second ago, she couldn't handle. She wanted him to kiss her and that was disturbing.

Chloe only stared at the two. Lois looked embarrassed and so did Clark. It was a relief to her. Their embarrassment meant they were both themselves and not on red kryptonite. By the way Clark was holding Lois, she thought they might have been, well at least Clark.

"Chloe, hi," Lois said nervously.

"Hi," Chloe said suspiciously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Lois and Clark answered in unison.

Lois began to walk up the stairs to their apartment. Clark followed close behind.

"Are you sure," Chloe asked the pair as she followed her cousin.

The two were acting strange and her reporter instincts were telling her that there was more to the scene she had just witnessed.

"Yeah," Lois said opening the door and entering the dwelling. "Why would you think otherwise?"

She went to the nearby closet, opened the door, and pulled out the biggest suitcase she could find. She heaved it onto her bed and unzipped it, flipping the flap open.

"Because it looked as if you two were ready to jump each other, that's why," Chloe said with a raised brow.

She glanced over to the awkwardly quiet Clark. He was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets looking as if he didn't want to be there.

"Chloe, there is nothing to worry about," Lois assured as she busied herself with packing. "Clark and I are fine."

She was hoping the task would get her mind off of what had happened downstairs.

"Uh huh," the blonde said still disbelieving her cousin's claim. "Well, I got a call from a Dr. Margret O'Neil, I assume she's your therapist."

"Yeah," Clark said shyly.

"She wants me to keep an eye on you two," Chloe continued. "Make sure you follow through with her assignments."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Clark said.

"Yeah, you can just say we slept in the same building, in the same bed," Lois added before she disappeared into the bathroom. "No one has to know."

He was hoping Chloe would say she wouldn't and allow Lois to stay here. He hoped she would be on both of his and Lois' sides and lie for them, a hope that died as soon as he saw a mysterious twinkle in his best friend's eye.

"Ah, come on," Chloe teased. "I bet it will be fun to play house." 

"We have to share a bed," Clark told through clenched teeth.

"So, what," Chloe smirked. "It's not the end of the world."

"It is, the way Lois puts it," Clark mumbled.

"I think it would be fun," the petite woman said. "Besides, I think you two deserve the lesson. Maybe now, you won't bicker as much."

"Love you too," Clark grumbled just as Lois reappeared from the bathroom.

Her arms were full of her toiletries. She placed the items into her suitcase and closed the flap over her things.

"So, Chlo, what are you going to choose, the dark side or the light side," Lois asked after she zipped up her suitcase.

"I'm going with light this time," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Lois said curtly.

"She thinks we need to be taught a lesson," Clark explained.

"On what, how to kill each other," Lois questioned cynically.

"No, on our bickering," the Kryptonian answered.

"Are you sure it's not on how to kill each other," Lois asked. "Besides, we bicker because we care."

"Funny, I thought we bickered because we can't stand each other."

"Hey, I'm still in the room," Chloe interrupted.

She felt another bicker session coming on.

"Like I told Clark, I believe this would be could for you two and I think Mrs. Kent is all for it too," Chloe said. "Do you really think she's going to let you skip out of your assignments?"

"No," Clark pouted. "She was always a stickler for homework and she'll probably think of this like it is homework."

Lois groaned and walked over to Clark. Actually, she was walking towards the door; Clark was still in the way.

"Grab my bag, Smallville," she ordered as she shoved him out of the way.

"Hey, cus, how are you going to make sure we follow through with the assignments anyway," Lois asked.

"Simple, you won't be the only one staying on the Kent Farm," Chloe answered. "Mrs. Kent called me and asked me to keep an eye on you two when she's away. I said I would."

"You've talked to my mom," Clark asked as he lifted the suitcase, pretending it was heavy.

"Of course, she wants you two to go through this legitimately," Chloe explained. "So, she asked me to baby-sit you tonight. Tomorrow we're planning on a workable schedule for watching you."

"We don't need a baby-sitter," Lois groaned.

"Yes, you do," Chloe said.

She reached beside the sofa hoisted her overnight bag she had placed there earlier over her shoulder.

"We don't," Clark insisted as he walked over to her and reached out for her bag.

Chloe happily dumped in on top of Lois's. Clark pretended to slightly buckle under the wait.

"Trust me, you do," Chloe said walking over to the door. "Someone has to make sure you don't kill each other."

"I'll give her that, Smallville," Lois said.

She moved away from the door so that Clark could walk through. She and Chloe followed. Chloe locked the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Clark said. "I know."

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Settled

**Chapter 4-Getting Settled**

It was long before, Clark, Lois, and Chloe made it to the Kent Farm, but for Clark the drive had seemed long. He was trapped in a cramped space with two talkative cousins. He knew for sure he was going to miss his silence for the next three months.

The two women talked from the moment they left the Talon all the way to the farm and they were still talking. They were talking about nothing really important. Something about their childhood and some rare family gathering they had.

As much dirt Clark loved to have on the two, he wanted them to be quiet so he could think. He had to find a way to not sleep with Lois that night. He had come up with little ideas about what to do. In fact, he could only think of two.

The first, he thought, maybe, they could take turns sleeping in the bed and just be in the same room, but there were two problems with the idea. Chloe would check on them any chance she got and Lois wouldn't give up the bed once she fell to sleep.

And the second idea Clark had was for him to stay awake during the night. He could do it, he wasn't human. It couldn't be that hard. But he knew he couldn't do it, not until he and Lois were divorced. He was having dreams of the night they shared and he was waking earlier than normal. He also was the only one taking care of the farm. Even though it only to him minutes to complete all of his chores, they still wore him down, especially when he was playing superhero to someone close to him. So, he was tired, very tired and wanted to crawl into bed and get as much sleep as possible.

"Come on, Clark," Chloe said bringing Clark's mind back down to earth.

"Do you want to stay in the truck all day," Lois asked.

The cousins were on the house porch peering at him. Chloe was leaning against the railing and Lois stood with her hands on her hips. They both looked amused and Clark could have sworn he saw an evil glint in their eyes. Then he saw it. Now he was sure they were being evil and only continue to be for the remainder of the day. They knew that they were torturing him.

It was at this time; Clark seriously considered Lois' suggestion. It was probably going to be the most peaceful of places on the farm tonight.

"I wasn't being serious, Smallville," Lois said. "Get your butt out of that truck and carry our things into the house."

Clark groaned loudly and rested his head against the steering wheel. Today may count as the worst day of his life. He had to deal with the talkative twins and now he was beginning to get a headache.

Lois smiled at herself. She felt victorious. It always brightened her mood when she got Clark to look like he just lost a fight. Also, she loved to boss Clark around. It gave her time to think. It also calmed her nerves and made it easier for her to get through an awkward situation.

"We'll be in the kitchen, if you need us," she said know good as well Clark wouldn't call them unless he wanted to discuss something.

She and Chloe walked into the yellow farmhouse.

Chloe giggled. She knew being around Lois and Clark was going to be fun. It was always entertaining to watch them together. She expected today to be no different. But she also knew that things could get pretty intense when they were in the same room. Lois and Clark had a knack for getting on each others nerves. It was almost a competition for them and if they decided, they would try to test each other's limits. They didn't just need a baby-sitter, they needed a referee.

"I wonder what kind of food Mrs. Kent left us," Lois said as they entered the kitchen.

"Whatever it is, it smells great," Chloe said.

Leave it to Martha Kent to fix them a meal before leaving for business. She always made sure that all her guess was well feed and had at least, a two course meal. But today, Mrs. Kent had made a three course meal, a salad, an entrée, and desert.

The salad was simple. Lettuce leaves, tomato slices, shredded carrots and cheese with a French dressing. It was enough to make both Lois and Chloe's mouths water.

The entrée was a pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and celery. Also, simple but probably delicious and all would be having seconds.

Rice and string beans were the sides. And rolls were still warm in the oven.

Lois peeked into the oven and spotted a blueberry pie. She licked her lips. She loved Martha's homemade blueberry pies. Hell, she loved all of Martha's homemade pies.

"Hey, cus, check the freezer and see if we have any vanilla ice cream," she told Chloe.

"Already ahead of you," the blonde said.

She was already looking into the freezer. She shivered at the cold but smiled when she saw a newly bought carton of French Vanilla ice cream.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight," Chloe said knowing a full stomach would put her fast to sleep.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark called just as Chloe shut the freezer door.

"Yeah," the petit woman answered.

"Where will you be sleeping," Clark asked.

Chloe looked over at her best friend. She was a little shocked to see him standing at the base of the stairs. She and Lois were too busy scooping out the food to notice he had entered the house.

"Um, you're mom said I could take her room for the night," she said.

"You mean, Clark and I have to sleep in his double bed," Lois asked indignantly.

"Yup," Chloe said.

"That's not fair," the new reporter whined. "It's too small for me and him."

When she said him, Lois violently pointed at Clark.

"Thanks," Clark said rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Lois said glaring at Clark. "You're not exactly small, Smallville."

"Hey," Chloe said bring the couples attention to her. "If you can share a sofa, you can share a bed."

Lois and Clark both blushed at the comment. Clark remembered exactly what the blonde was implying to the last detail, bits and pieces Chloe couldn't possible know. It made him shift uncomfortably. Lois on the other hand, could only blush at the memory of waking up on the sofa in the loft, Chloe standing over her with a small spray bottle, Mrs. Kent standing nearby with a glowing rock, and Clark naked on the floor. That was the part that made the impulsive woman blush, because she was naked too and it was obvious of what she and Clark did the night she blanked out.

"Um… right," Clark said nervously. "Mom's room."

He began to climb the stairs to get out of the suddenly tense room.

"And don't forget to put Lois' things in your room," Chloe said.

Clark said nothing as he continued to the second floor of the house.

"Really Chloe, could have embarrassed us more," Lois asked as she closed the door to the over.

"Well, I was only saying that sharing a bed wouldn't harm you," Chloe said. "You're not hopped up on love potion anymore, so you should be fine."

"Yeah, but I still don't like it," Lois mumbled.

She began to walk to the living room.

To Chloe her cousin looked like a defeated woman. She knew that this situation wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Maybe, then things would go back to normal.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Chapter 5: Bedtime

Chapter 5-Bedtime

Dinnertime came and went too quickly at the Kent household. Lois and Clark had been trying to prolong the meal and Chloe realized this with a bit of humor. She knew what would be next, bedtime and it would be her duty to make sure her cousin and her best friend slept in the same bed, but first, she had to get them to go to bed.

It wasn't too difficult, all she had to do was use a stern, motherly tone of voice when dinner was over Lois and Clark both jumped up, volunteering to do the dishes and clean the kitchen before bed, but Chloe shook her head no.

"I got this," she said. "The sooner you two go to sleep, the sooner it will be over."

The married couple groaned and nodded their heads. Chloe's tone left no room for argument, even from them. They reluctantly made their way up the stairs and gathered their sleeping clothes for the night. Lois hid in the bathroom, while Clark remained in the bedroom.

Lois locked the bathroom door and took off her shirt and pants. She looked down at her body and noticed the fading marks. She frowned as looked at the bruises marring her skin. She wondered how in the world did Clark managed to make them so deep. Sure, she knew he was strong, but he was usually gentle in everything he did. He wasn't the type of guy to man handle woman, even during sex.

Lois blushed and dressed. She pulled on her bunny pajama pants, Chloe had bought for her as a joke last Christmas. She smiled as she remembered her cousin's laughter. Chloe knew Lois secretly liked bunnies. Then, she pulled on Clark's red and black plaid shirt. It was her favorite, though she would never tell anyone and she was very proud that Clark was too distracted with getting his own clothes that he didn't notice her take it.

She brought the sleeve up to her nose and took in a deep breath. It smelled of fabric softener, hay, dirt, and soap. All equaled Clark.

Lois stopped herself. She was smiling. She shouldn't be smiling. It was bad enough that her body seemed to burn every time Clark was near, she didn't need to become fixated with his scent too.

Her blush deepened as she thought of why her body burned every time she got near her "husband". A day and night, she did not remember, but her body and lips sure did. They ached to be touched, to be kissed. It was annoying and frustrating.

She should be still moping over Oliver Queen, not craving Clark Kent.

Lois violently shook her body as it began to burn with the desire to jump her temporary bedmate.

"Okay, Lane you can do this," she said to her reflection as she stared into the medicine cabinet mirror. "It's just like a sleep over."

She took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going to happen," she continued to tell herself. "You're just going to sleep with a friend. A male friend, but he's still just a friend."

With that said Lois to one more deep breath and stood up straight. She held her head up high as she unlocked and opened the bathroom door.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Clark gulped as he tugged on his pajama pants and t-shirt. He was suddenly feeling self conscious. How was he going to make it through the night beside Lois? His mind was boggled, but his body seemed more than willing.

Clark groaned. He's mind had been in protest ever since Dr. O'Neil gave them their assignment. He thought the assignment was a waste of time. He would still want a divorce. No it wasn't his mind that was going to be the problem. It was his body.

Clark's body seemed to remember the night in his loft too well and when his mind tried to suppress, his body buzzed as a reminder. It remembered how Lois kissed, how her hands danced across his skin, the way he felt when they were connected.

Another groan escaped the Kryptonian's lips and he pushed back the memory once more. He had to gain control over his body. He couldn't allow Lois to see or feel how eager his body was to share a bed with her.

Just then, Lois came busting through the door. Clark stared at her. She was wearing his red and black plaid shirt and pink bunny pajama pants. Obviously she was trying to look less appealing and was failing.

She looked good in his shirt and Clark thought back to a time when he first saw her wear it. The memory was almost enough to cause another war between his body and mind.

Lois stared at Clark as he stared at her. She felt even more nervous and shifted in the doorway.

"T-That's my shirt," Clark whispered in an attempt to protest.

"Okay, Smallville," Lois said deciding to ignore Clark and walking to the left side of the bed. "You take that side and I'm taking this side. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine, got it?"

Clark nodded silently. He wasn't in the mood to argue that he liked the left side more than the right. He knew Lois was nervous. She was always demanding when she was nervous.

"Okay then," Lois said climbing into bed. "Goodnight."

"Night," Clark said automatically.

Clark watched as she turned off the lamp on the bedside table and curl up to sleep. He shook his head. He could do this. He was the one with all the powers. If he could face Phantoms alone, he could spend a night or several in the same bed as Lois Lane.

It was strange sharing a bed with Clark and Lois found herself restless. It wasn't fair. Why did her life have to get this messed up? One day, she was moping over her ex-boyfriend, Oliver, the next; she's married to Clark.

She wondered how in the world did she end up married to the one guy she never pictured even kissing. Well maybe she did image kissing him, but surely not having sex with him. Damn, she did that too, but in her defense she hadn't dreamed of him in anyway since the first year they met.

To her Clark was an annoying cousin, possibly brother and now her head was beginning to hurt. It didn't want to venture into that territory. It wanted simple, it wanted rest, it no longer desired an explanation to how and why she married one of her closest friends. She wanted to cry.

Finally, frustration and exhaustion won out and Lois fell to sleep, pushing back her angry tears.

Clark closed his eyes. He was also wondering the hows and whys he found himself married to the woman beside him. She was the most annoying creature he knew and she was bossy and nosy. She was everything he did not desire in a woman. So, why did his heart beat when he is close to her, why did he really want to kiss her, why did he hope that the divorce would not be permitted?

This all just didn't make since to him. He felt a closeness to Lois that he never felt with any other woman before her. He felt an understanding with her and he had a feeling she felt the same for him. There was a connection between them that he couldn't deny. And the scary thing about it all he wasn't sure if he wanted to let it go.

With a sigh, Clark fell to sleep thinking being married to Lois for a few months wasn't going to be the end of the world.

Chloe poked her head through Clark's bedroom door, which was left opened by Lois, and smiled to see the couple fast asleep. She gazed upon them in awe. Jimmy was right they did make a good looking couple. They do say opposites attract and no one was more opposite than Lois and Clark.

With a sigh, Chloe closed the door and went to Mrs. Kent room to get some much needed sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. Chapter 6: Waking

Chapter Six-Waking

Clark moved closer to the warm body beside him. Smiling, he took a deep breath, taking in the sweet honey scent of his companion. He felt safe, he felt at home. No one had ever felt this right in his arms.

Burying his face into the soft hair of his wife, Clark pulled the woman into his arms. He missed this the morning after their wedding. He missed the closeness, the warmth, the feeling of love. The togetherness was the wonderfull bliss the Kryptonian had been feeling when he woke up in pain over a week ago.

Clark pulled away, opened his eyes, and gazed upon the sleeping face of Lois Lane. For the first time since the red Kryptonite was forced out of his body, he did not regret marrying her.

He smiled down at his beautiful wife. Her hair was mussed, her mouth opened with a little drool at the corner of her plump lips. Lois' cheeks were flushed and her eyelids moved in REM sleep. To Clark Kent, she was cute and at that moment while she slept, Lois Lane was an Angel come to earth just for him.

Then, Clark frowned. This wasn't right. Where was the feeling of irritation everytime he saw her? Where was the need to annoy Lois just as much as she annoyed him? They had a system that worked for them. It kept them close but never close enough to make too much of a difference in their friendship. They were supposed to be like brother and sister, not husband and wife.

And why the hell did it comfort the last Kryptonian to think of Lois as his wife? She wasn't his type at all. She was too bullheaded to be a love interest. Admittedly, she was hot, but that still didn't cause for his unconscious part of his mind to believe that Lois was the one.

For a second, Clark thought about Lana Lang, the lost love of his life. She should be the one in his arms. Instead she was warmed up to his former best friend, Lex Luthor. He had kept secrets from the both of them. He trusted them and yet he didn't. They didn't seem like the two people you could trust with such big secret as truly being from another planet and his distrust in them caused him to lose them both to the ultimate betrayal.

Sighing Clark returned his attention to Lois. Could he really trust her with his secret? He believed he could, but would it push her away as he feared he would do if he told Lana. Would Lois be able to stand the sight of him? She didn't seem like the type of person to push anyone away completely. Lois was astranged from her father and sister. Maybe, she would treat him the same way as she treated them and would he be able to handle the distance.

Even though he would never admit it to anyone, Clark Kent did miss Lois Lane when she went away for long periods of time. She was like no friend he had before, well Chloe came close, but she and Lois were cousins; there had to be some simularities to them. Anyway, as Clark had thought before, Lois was bossy and rude. She also was nosy, a tom-boy, and overconfident. She always had to have her own way. She insisted to cook knowing she can't. She never left any hot water when she showered. She eats all the good snacks before he could get to them. Yup, Lois was a very irritating woman and Clark forgot all about those qualities when she cuddled closer to him.

His face went from a frown to a smile as he watched a small smile appear on her now closed lips. She sighed obviously enjoying the same warmth and comfort he had just experienced when waking. Lois' serene expression had Clark thinking about all the good qualities about her that kept him close.

Lois was always there when Clark truly needed her the most. She always knew the right things to say when he needed to hear them and she also knew what to say when he didn't want to hear them. She was the most brutily honest person he had ever met and he liked that in her. Lois wasn't a quiter. No matter how many times he knew he would have to save her, he knew she would fight her hardest to escape before he got there. She was dependable, always there for her friends and family. She was stubburn and not exactly in a bad way. She could always make him laugh. She was cute when she was nervous and looked like a child when she was. All these things were bonuses to her.

But that still didn't mean he wanted to stay married to her.

Unaware to his conscious mind, Clark failed to notice he was staring down at Lois lovingly.

Lois was waking up. She didn't want to wake up, she was warm and safe. She wanted to remain in this peaceful haven for as long as she possibly could. She felt better than she ever had before, but subconsciously, she knew she wasn't alone and that tid bit of knowledge added to her comfort.

Smiling, Lois trid to make the feeling last, but her efforts weren't working. He mind was awakening from its fuzzy haze. She still felt warm and safe, but she was beginning to remember why. She was married and sharing a bed with her new husband. That didn't seem too bad. Wives were supposed to sleep in the same bed as their husbands. Then, Los remembered exactly who she was married, Clark Kent, Smallville.

She wasn't supposed to married to Clark. She was supposed to be married to... Well, she wasn't sure who she was supposed to be married to, but she was certain it wasn't to be to Clark Kent.

Lois was sharing a bed with Clark. Sharing a bed with Smallville that odd. They were friends, almost like siblings, and sharing a bed with a friend was okay. Being married and sharing a bed with Clark was absolutely not right. Especially when her mind cleared alittle more and she remembered the circumstances to why they were married and why they were in the same bed.

Now fully awake, Lois' face scrunched up as she thought of a way to get out of bed without Clark waking. Thinking it best to just slip out quietly, the novice reporter opened her eyes. Shock crossed her face. Clark was alwaready awake.

'Of course, he would be, he's a farmboy,' Lois thought.

With the initial shock covered, Lois' attention came to focus on what Clark was doing. He was staring at her like she was the girl of his dreams. That was unnerving and it had Lois stiffening in his embrace.

Staring back at Clark, Lois decided to go for her usual approach.

"God, Smallvile," she exclaimed as she started to move away from Clark. "Couldn't you've stayed on your own side. You didn't have to come over to mine. I'm not Lana, you know."

She knew the last tidbit stung but she needed to get out of there.

Clark stared at her, alittle bewilder and somewhat angered by her Lana comment. He wondered what happened to the lovely creature he was sleeping with.

"You know what," Lois said without waiting for a response. "I'm just going to get up and let you have the bed and your fantasies all to yourself."

With that Lois hurried out of bed and whirlwinded out of Clark's bedroom and into the bathroom.

Clark groaned and rolled over onto his back.

The morning began perfectly. It was almost like they belonged together. For a moment, before he went into his own personal rant, Clark didn't feel out of place, but then, Lois had to wake up and remined him of why his rant was so important to keep in mind.

Meanwhile, int the bathroom, Lois was leaning against the sink. Her face was buried in her hands. She was a little more than a bit embarressed. She couldn't believe how good she felt the moment she woke up. She had always wanted to feel safe, loved, cherished. It was all she hoped any man would give her.

She groaned. Why did it have to be Clark? Knowing who made her feel so emotional was more than alittle disturbing. Life was not fair and if it were, it would allow her and Clark Kent to get a divorce and never face this abomination again.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter 7: Routines and Secrets

Chapter 7-Routines and Secrets

A week passed and Lois and Clark fell into a routine. Each morning they woke up together, mostly Clark woke before Lois, Clark got to use the bathroom first. and while he did his chores, Lois had her turn in the bathroom. Next, they would sit at the kitchen table and ate the wonderful breakfast Martha prepared for them. Then, Lois would go off to run errands for Senator Kent and Clark would go find some work on the farm. Everyday went this way.

The newlyweds had gotten over their original discomfort. It took them a couple of days but they were successful. Clark learned to think of other things instead of Lois' body, like wayword phantoms from the Prison known as the Phantom Zone. There were so many phantoms to worry about, Clark could drift away as he listened to Lois' voice drone on and on.

Lois had taken to talking before bed. She had to get Clark's body and how relaxed, and satisfied, she felt after the shock of waking up naked in the Kent's loft off of her mind. She just had to talk and talk. It was only way she could deal with her recent predicament. She talked so much that she lulled Clark and herself to sleep.

The new couple weren't the only ones who fell into a routine as the week went by, everynight, after taking care of senatoral duties, Martha would check in on them to make sure they fell asleep together. She called Chloe to tell the up-and-coming reporter that Lois and Clark continued to follow Dr. O'Neil's assignment.

Mrs. Kent personally thought it was cute. She could see how Clark's impressions about Lois had changed recently. She knew it had something to do with the impromptu kiss the young reporter gave her son a few months before. Both Clark and Lois told her about the kiss. Clark was confused about what he was now feeling for Lois and Lois wondered who the mystery kisser really was. The thought of the confusion of both her son and the woman she viewed as a daughter made the red head laugh.

Chloe had also found herself in her own routine. was often busy with errands for the Dailoy Planet and Clark. Being in the basement of the Metropolitan newspaper kept her on her toes. She often had to deal with critizisms from the higher paid, more respected reporters. James "Jimmy" Olsen, a young photographer at the Planet, used to be the only person who she could truly turn to when she allowed the insults to really get to her, but ever since the Valentine's Day fiasco, Chloe no longer had Jimmy. He broke up with her. He thought she was too close to Clark.

The only relief Chloe got now was when she witnessed Lois and Clark's strange relationship. It was like watching a whacked out, comedic drama. She missed them. The highlight of her day used to be watching her cousin and her best friend bicker. But, lately, she no longer had time for that.

Chloe was now only finding time to visit the Kent Farm to give Clark information on one of the phantoms he released fromt he Phantom Zone late that summer. She felt run down and used, but she knew, in the end, she would be rewarded; somehow.

One night, an exhausted Chloe Sullivan found herslef in Clark's loft, handing the farmboy some photos and reports on a couple of phantoms. She had done the research that day, after her work hours. Her boss was get on her about her extracurricular activities with her computer and she wasn't able to get home to use her personal computer. So, she had to do her searching when her boss wasn't at the Daily Planet.

"This was all I could find," the petite blonde said.

Clark took the photos and information. He frowned down at the images. This meant he had a lot more work ahead of him.

"This makes four more," he said examening the material.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "How many does that make?"

"Fifteen," Clark answered solenly as he approached his desk.

"There couldn't be anymore than that," Chloe said hopefully.

"I don't know, Chloe, there may be a lot more" Clark said. "I didn't think many had gotten out."

"But, this is good, right?" Chloe asked refusing to let her hope die. "You know where most of them could be."

"That's just it, Chloe," the Kryptonian said, frustration lacing his voice.

He dropped the photos and information on top of the others on his desk and leaned against its sturdy frame.

"I don't know if they're still at these locations or if they are even near them."

"Don't worry, Clark. You'll be able to find them and put them where they belong."

"I only know I can kill them. I don't know how to imprison them."

This made Clark guilty. He hate killing. Even though he was dealing with the worst evils of the universe, he didn't want to end their lives. He sighed. That was one thing he was fully ready to admit he and Jor-El had incommon.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe apologized. "I forgot."

"It's okay," Clark said. "I only wished I had time to go search for them, but with Lois around I..."

"With Lois around you?" inquired a voice from the stairs."What?"

Clark and Chloe turned to see Lois staring at them. Clark quickly blocked his desk and its contents form the view his curious wife.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"I came up to tell you dinner is ready," Lois answered looking at the pair suspiciously. "Chloe, Mrs. Kent wants to know if you're staying for dinner or not."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Chloe answered nervously with a shrug.

"We'll be there in a minutre," Clark said.

"Okay," Lois said turning and going own the stairs, still suspicious.

"You know she won't drop this easily," Chloe said once her cousin was out of hearing distance.

"I know," Clark sighed heavily.

"If you two end up staying married, you're going to have to tell her your secret," the blonde said.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Chloe," Clark said with irritation. "Lois Lane and I do _not_ belong together."

"Even so," the young reporter sighed. "She's one closest friends. She's bond to find out about your origins. Wouldn't it be better to tell her yourself than her finding out by accident like Pete and me?"

"Yes," Clark mumbled. "But I'm still not going to tell. I'm not ready for her to know yet. She gets into enough trouble as it is. How much trouble do you thing she would get into if she knew about my powers?"

"I'm totally following you," Chloe said in confusion.

Once again, Clark sighed. This time his broad shoulders sagged.

"She'll know she'll have me as back up. Let's say she is about to be killed while investigating again, she would know she could just call out for me and I would be there in minutes, if not seconds to save her. She would know she could get to danger almost every time and I'll be there."

"I get it," Chloe said with enlightment. "She would be taking too many chances with her life and one day you may not be able to rescue her and she would lose said life."

"Right," Clark said. "I can't have that kind of weight on my shoulders."

Chloe looked up at her friend. She knew he was using Lois' safety as an excuse for his own insecurities about his powers and wheither Lois would accept him if she knew about his alien heritage.

"Yeah, you don't need any more weight on your shoulders," Chloe said. "I don't think even your superstrength could handle much more."

Clark smiled at his friend's little joke.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he suggested.

Chloe nodded and they headed to the Kent House for dinner.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	9. Chapter 8: Broken Heart

Chapter 8-Broken Heart

A couple of days passed and two major events were approaching. Lois and Clark's next session with Dr. O'Neil and Lana and Lex's wedding. But the couple wasn't stressing themselves over the dreaded event. They were far too busy.

Clark spent his time saving his friends. Lana and Chloe had found themselves in dangerous situations. Clark couldn't allow them to deal with them on his own. He always wanted to be there for them, especially Lana.

She meant so much to him even with her upcoming marriage with Lex and his unexpected marriage to Lois. She would always be his first love, his first everything. She would remain special to him despite her betrayal. Clark couldn't help but to wonder why someone as sweet as Lana would turn to Lex. He knew it had something to do with trust, but there had to be something more. And that was the little tidbit that had worried Clark the most. How close did Lana and Lex get after their break up? Did it happen before they even broke up? And how long had Lex secretly been holding feelings for the former cheerleader? All these questions hurt Clark's head and most importantly his heart. He wondered if he even really have Lana in the first place.

To add to the dilemma Chloe and he learned that she was infected by meteor rock. She had written so many articles about Meteor Freaks gone bad and now she was one. It was almost like Karma. Clark knew she was wondering about how her new meteor status would affect her. Would she be good or turn bad like all other Meteor Freaks before her? Clark didn't think so. He believed Chloe had a good heart. All of the other Meteor Freaks always had something going on in their lives to turn them down the path of evil. Chloe didn't, not really and even if she did Clark knew she would fight the bad in her.

Lois stayed away from everyone. She busied herself with a few stories for the Inquisitor. She was only seen by Martha and Clark. Martha because she insisted the young woman ate and Clark, because of their assignment. She called Chloe often. She didn't want to lose touch with everyone. She was a social being, but she was a woman on a mission. She finally found a career she really liked and she was fighting to make a name for herself. She knew Chloe had told her about the rush about being a reporter and she had written an article for the torch, but she never knew how thrilling investigating could really be until she set out on her own. That and it kept her mind off of he unwanted marriage to a certain farmboy.

Other than making sure Lois ate, Martha spent most of her time working on policies for Kansas. Clark and Lois rarely saw her. And she tried to keep a respectable distance from Lionel Luthor, Lex's father. She knew how Clark felt about him. Especially after Valentine's Day, Her son told her what he had planned on doing and saying before Lois convinced him to marry her.

Chloe was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was best friends with Lana and Clark. Both wanted her by their side. They didn't realize how much torture it really was to be friends with both of them.

Lana was marrying Lex, but was obviously still in love with Clark and trying her best to deny it. She didn't trust Clark and that seemed to be the only focus and basis Lana had to not being with him. Chloe knew Clark would have had to tell Lana his big secret someday. Why couldn't the former cheerleader just wait until then or better yet give Clark a reason to trust her with the truth about his origins and powers.

Speaking of Clark, he, of course, was still in love with Lana, but wasn't doing anything about it. Morally, he couldn't, he was married to Lois. Chloe got the feeling he was just using his new marriage as a crutch instead of facing the truth about his role in the drama of his relationship with Lana.

Chloe wished the two would just make up their minds to be with each other or not. The soap opera that was Clana, she happily dubbed it, was driving her out of her mind. She has been on the wire for six years. She was almost hoping that Lana and Clark's separate relationships would work out. After all, the two were just going in circles. They wanted to get together, but Lana had a boyfriend. Lana no longer has a boyfriend and Clark takes forever to make a move. One of them makes a move and they begin a relationship. They break up. It was an annoying cycle.

Life was complicated for the players in this story.

Clark sat in his loft brooding. He hated Lana was marrying Lex. It was beginning to keep him up at night or wake him up with unpleasant nightmares about the couple taunting him. He barely had the resolve to not wake Lois when he woke up in the middle of the night.

"Are you gonna be up here all day?" Lois asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

She would deny it if anyone asked her, but she was worried about him He was falling apart over the whole Lana and Lex thing and she couldn't blame him. She would be depressed too if her ex was marrying her former friend.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked without looking at her.

He wasn't sure if he wanted the distraction from his depressing thoughts.

"Can't a girl be concerned about her friend?" Lois shrugged.

"Do you always answer a question with another question?"

"I asked you a question first, so I'm not really answering you. I don't have to," Lois said curtly. "It's not my fault you're in such a foul mood."

"Lois," Clark said as calmly as he could. "I don't mean to be rude but go away."

"Funny, that would be a first," Lois said as a half joke.

Clark stared up at her.

"I'm not as rude as a certain someone I know," he retorted. "Just go away Lois. I want to be alone."

Lois rolled her eyes. He was always alone. She was beginning to think he never got lonely.

"I will, but I'm going to say just one thing," Lois said. She wasn't giving in. She just had somewhere else to be. "You can't spend the rest of you life moping over the girl you lost, you're going to just waste away. You need to get off your ass and either move on or stop the wedding."

Clark stared up at his wife blankly. He heard every word she said. They struck him to his very core.

"Lois, I..."

"Don't," Lois said holding up her hand. She turned and began to walk back to the house.

"One more thing," she said turning back to Clark only to find him gone.

Unbeknownst to Lois, Clark saw Chloe's number on his cell phone and wanted to speak to her privately. Her call could be about a Phantom, but when Clark answered the call, Chloe revealed she was trapped in a wine cellar and needed to be rescued. He wasted no time speeding to aid his friend.

He had no idea there was a witness to his rescue. Lana had seen everything. She now knew about his powers and wanted to be with him. She was planning to leave Lex and run away with Clark.

Clark's heart rejoiced. He agreed to Lana's plans, forgetting he was already married. He believed that this was his chance to finally be with Lana.

A few hours passed and Clark happily entered his home, only to spot Lois typing slowly on her laptop. Martha was washing the dishes from lunch. The smile was wiped from his handsome face. He couldn't disappear with Lana, leave his mother and Lois. Technically he was still married to Lois. It would count as abandonment and adultery if he ran off with another woman, the love of his life or not.

"Hi," he said clearing his throat.

Lois said nothing, she just waved, a pencil between her lips as she tried to finish her article.

"Oh, Clark," Martha said looking over her shoulder. "You missed lunch."

"It's okay. I'm going back to the loft."

He felt the need to think. He had to find a way to turn Lana down.

"Okay, dear," Martha said a little worried.

Lois simply rolled her eyes. Removing the pencil form her mouth, she turned to Martha.

"Mrs. Kent, aren't you going to start getting ready for Lana and Lex's wedding?" she asked.

"I will after I do the dishes," Martha answered continuing her chore.

Up in the loft, Clark was rehearsing what he was going to say to Lana when she came for him. He wanted to let her down gently.

"Lana," he stuttered. "I know you want to be with me and I know I want to be with you, but I can't be with you."

He paced the floor as he continued.

"You see, on the day of your engagement party I got married."

Clark turned to the only other being in the barn. This practice wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell her that I'm married." 

Shelby offered a bark of agreement. He may not be able actually say what he felt, but he understood what was going on. He didn't care for Lana. He much preferred Lois. She at least petted him and it was fun making her sneeze.

The time came and went for Lana to show at the barn, but she never came. Worried, Clark super sped to the church just in time to witness the only girl he dreamt of being with marrying a man he once considered a friend.

Choking back his tears, Clark knew something had happed for Lana to decide to marry Lex. He closed his eyes, trying to push the moment out of his mind and Lois' earlier words returned to his mind.

_'You need to get off you ass and either move on or stop the wedding.'_

Stopping the wedding wasn't an option. All he could do was move on.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	10. Chapter 9: Napping

Chapter 9-Napping

Lois Lane couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her husband and she would never admit it to any one, but she couldn't sleep without him beside her. It bothered her to no end that she could no longer be in bed alone.

She looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and groaned in displeasure. It was almost 10 pm. Where the hell was Clark anyway, she wondered to herself. He was usually ready for bed when she was ready for bed, but tonight there was no sign of the Farmboy. Well, actually, she knew exactly were he was. He was where he always was when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. His damn "Fortress of Solitude".

Frustrated by her lack of slumber, Lois got out of bed and grabbed her robe and went to the loft. She climbed the wooden steps with grumpy heavy steps. When she reached the top she found Clark Kent was on the old sofa, quiet and not in his usually broody way. The love of his life had just married his former friend and he didn't seem upset. It was puzzling and it was bothering her.

"Damn you Clark Kent," she exclaimed as she walked over to him. She wanted to hit him. "Are you going to be up here all night?"

No answer came from her eternal annoyance. Lois' anger dissipated a bit as she stared down at him. He looked so pathetic.

"You okay?" Lois asked now worried.

Again, Clark didn't seem to have heard her.

"Hey, Smallville, are you okay?" She asked more forcefully, touching Clark's shoulder.

This time she was able to gain his attention.

"Yeah, hi Lois," he said. "I didn't realize you were home."

"I've been home for a couple of hours."

"Oh," Clark said and continued to stare out into space.

Lois groaned in frustration. She didn't have to put up with this. She turned and stormed out of the room, bumping into Chloe. Lois frowned slightly at her cousin. It was a little late for Chloe to be visiting and she was about to say so when she yawned. She was too tired to care. She had had a busy day and didn't want to be awake any longer. She was just going to have to suck it up and go to sleep, Clark or no Clark.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked noting her cousin's look of irritation.

"Oh nothing," Lois said. "The Farmboy is just weird."

First, confusion shined on Chloe's face, then concern.

"Why, is he upset over Lana marrying Lex?"

Lois rolled her eyes, a duh expression covering her face, but then again something seemed off about Clark and she knew it didn't have something to do with the marriage of her husband's ex.

"I don't think he's as upset as he should be," Lois answered. "I think he's numb. He hasn't said or done anything for over an hour."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Would you like for me to talk to him?"

"Go ahead. I doubt you'll get a response."

Chloe watched Lois walk away before she finished climbing the stairs to Clark's loft.

"Hey, Clark," she greeted her best friend.

Clark said nothing, his mind obviously on something else.

Chloe sighed and shook Clark's shoulder.

"Hey, Clark, wake up," she said loudly.

"Huh, what?" Clark responded.

"Welcome back," Chloe said with a friendly smile. "Where were you?"

"I was just thinking," Clark said.

"About Lana?" Chloe asked.

"A little," Clark said. "I think, I can let her go."

"Really?" Chloe said more than a little shocked.

Clark nodded yes.

"Wow, Clark, I'm impressed."

There was pregnant pause. Chloe didn't know what else to say and neither did Clark.

"So," the blonde said after a moment. "I'm going to go. I promised to meet Jimmy at the Talon for a movie marathon."

"Okay," Clark said standing. "Uh, Chloe why are you here?"

Chloe stood and shrugged.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," she answered. "With the whole Lana marrying Lex thing."

"I'm fine," he reassured, but wasn't all the way sure himself.

Yes, he knew he told here he was ready to move on from Lana, but he still loved her. He wanted the best for her and that best did not include Alexander Luthor.

"Oh, Clark," Chloe said before she went down the loft stairs.

"Yeah?" Clark asked.

"Give Lois some attention," the petite blonde said thinking of her cousins concerns for the man in front of her. "She's really beginning to worry. Start bantering, bicker, do something to show her you're okay."

Clark watched his friend leave with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but to be a little happy by Lois' not so unexpected worry. She was a good friend and would defend him with her life if it came down to that.

He sighed. He really cared for her and was beginning to care for her as a husband would a wife. The thought was bothering him less and less as the weeks went by.

As he heard Chloe's car pull off, Clark began to descend the loft stairs. He trained his hearing on Lois and he began to search.

"Lois," Clark called out as he entered the house.

There was no answer.

"Lois," the Kryptonian called again.

Still there was no answer and Clark was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Lois not to respond.

Clark focused his super hearing on Lois' heartbeat. It only took him seconds to find it. The beat was steady, calm. Concentrating further, Clark tried to gather more information. The heartbeat was steady, but too fast for Lois to be sleeping. Clark focused completely on his room, Lois could have been working on a story for the Inquisitor. Sometimes, Lois' complete attention was on her work, but Clark did not hear her typing or the drawl of her pencil or pen.

Confused, Clark listened to the bathroom and heard a slosh. Smiling, the alien had found his wife. She was in the tub, taking a bath. She was probably resting from her busy week. Satisfied, Clark walked to the living room couch and laid down for a little nap.

_***Dream***_

**Lois giggled as she kissed her new husband.**

"**I love you," she said for the millionth time that night.**

"**Me too," Clark, who was now Kal at the moment, said. He wasn't sure if he truly meant it, but he knew she wanted to hear it and he knew her hearing him return her love would get him what he wanted and right now, the only thing he wanted was Lois Lane****.**

"**Why are we at the loft?" Kal asked wondering how Lois talked him into driving to the farm ****instead of driving to a hotel in Metropolis.**

**As soon as they arrived at the farm the intoxicated woman dragged her soon to be lover to the barn and up the stairs to his "innocent" half's favorite place.**

"**Because," Lois said teasing moving away, toward th****e couch. "I want to christen your haven."**

"**My haven?" Kal asked.**

**He watched as Lois slowly unbuttoned her top, revealing her newly acquired tattoo on top of her left breast. He smiled seductively. He was seeing a major positive to this marriage.**

"**What makes you think Lana and I haven't already 'dirtied' my 'haven'"? He asked cruelly.**

**Undeterred by his harmful question, Lois removed her top. She now wore only a black, strapless bra. She knew she had his full attention when she noticed Kal was starring blatantly at two of her assets.**

"**Because, I know you Clark Kent," the seductress said not losing her teasing tone. "You seem like a bed kind of lover."**

"**Uh huh," Kal said.**

**He barely heard her, as he watched one of her hands sensually travel down her fit belly and won to the top of her tight, black skirt, her fingertips dipping beneath the fabric.**

**Kal had to admit, Lois Lane had a spell over him no other woman could place. He knew, on some level, the Red Kryptonite laced lipstick had some part to do with it, but he also knew it had something to do with the connection he felt with this woman since the moment he met her. She was the only woman he could stand being with for a long period of time. Even Lana bored him when he was with her too long, but not Lois, Lois was special.**

**Kal's mind went blank as his new bride unzipped her skirt and allowed it to fall to the wood floor. Now, Lois stood in front of him in nothing but her bra and black, thong panties. She wore a sexy smile and her eyes glowed with a passion and a lust that dared him to come to her.**

**Kal returned the smile and using his super speed to grab her and lay her on the old couch. He hovered (not literally) above her. His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones before kissing her passionately.**

**Lois moaned as Kal sucked and nipped at her lips. Their tongues danced as they fought for dominance and with a fierce demand Kal's won. Lois reluctantly submitted and her body relaxed as Kal pressed his body into hers.**

**Lois' hands found their way under Kal's black shirt and her nails scratched the skin she found there. It was Kal's turn to man, making Lois press harder.**

**Further turned on, Kal growled and lifted away from his wife. His lips still attached to hers, the Kryptonian removed his leather jacket, and Lois happily helped. Tossing the unwanted clothing away, Kal moved his lips to the column of Lois' neck. He licked, sucked, and nipped at the soft flesh. One of Lois' hands found its way to his thick hair, the other's fingers went below the waist of his pants.**

**Lois moaned and arched into Kal's body. She was on fire. All she wanted to do was to feel Kal's skin against hers, making her hotter.**

**Kal had much of the same idea. In fact, his heat vision was burning his eyes. Controlling his sense of sight, Kal moved away from Lois enough to remove his shirt only giving Lois a second of a glance at his naked chest before taking her lips again.**

"**I need you," Lois whispered huskily as Kal kissed down her neck ag****ain.**

**Her husband was thinking the same thing.**

"**Foreplay?" He asked his voice just as husky.**

"**Can wait," Lois replied as her hands went to his belt and her fingers nimbly unfastened them.**

**Kal's hands were also busy. He undid the snap of Lois' bra and broke the elastic of her panties, leaving her completely naked.**

"**Clark," Kal heard Lois call, but there was something wrong with her voice. It didn't sound like it was full of lust.**

"**Clark," he heard again, this time recognizing her tone to be annoyance.**

_***End of Dream***_

"Come on, Smallville," Lois said shaking her friend's arm. "Wakey, wakey. I'm hungry and you're the only one who can cook a decent meal."

Clark groaned as his wife woke form his wonderful dream.

"I'm awake,' he said with frustration.

"Good," Lois said backing off. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

She had decided that food was better than sleep at the moment. Well, her growling stomach decided for her. She had planned on going to bed when she finished her shower and the plan was working just fine when she had placed her damp head onto her pillow, but her stomach pinched and rumbled disturbing her from a possible good night's rest.

Clark blushed. He was glad Lois was concentrated on his face and not on tense body. Her appearance was not helping ease the ache in his body. She was wearing _his _red flannel shirt and her robe. Her hair was still wet from her shower. Not being able to direct his eyes at her, he glanced down at the floor.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know. You were probably dreaming about Lana anyway," Lois said. "Come on, get up and fix dinner."

Clark sighed and tried to relax enough to stand. Once he was calm, he walked into the kitchen and began to prepare a decent dinner.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets

Chapter 10-Secrets

Clark woke to find Lois was already gone to work. This was fine with him. As much as he wanted to get to know Lois more, he had some Kryptonian business to attend to Chloe had text him the night before to tell him that a new phantom may have been spotted and today was the day they were going to investigate the findings.

Clark rose from his bed, quickly showered, dressed, and did his morning chores. He fed Shelby and grabbed something small for himself, before speeding off to the Talon.

At the old movie theater, Clark journeyed up the stairs to the apartment Chloe and Lois had been sharing a few weeks earlier. Now, the small apartment was just Chloe's and by the photography equipment. Clark could tell Jimmy was sometimes staying there too.

Clark waited until Chloe was dressed and feed, before he asked about the Phantom. Chloe showed him the online footage Oliver Queen had sent her. The video footage showed a large man, who appeared to be human, who possessed strengths and skills a normal man could not possibly have.

The Phantom had slipped into an underground fighting ring and was highly popular.

Clark asked Chloe if the arena could be traced and Chloe said she could not. Clark was about to say something else about the Phantom, when Lois came busting through the door. She didn't seem bothered by Clark's presence and barely acknowledged him.

Lois asked and begged for Chloe's help. Lois needed a story and, more than likely, ran out of any options. Lois wasn't known to beg for anything.

Taken a back, Chloe told her cousin she had nothing for her and quickly made excuses to leave. Clark did the same.

Much later, Clark discovered a way to infiltrate the illegal fighting ring. He disguised himself as a fighter. He got in by revealing a few of his unearthly abilities to the ring's leader/announcer. When Clark allowed the emcee to lead him into the arena, he had no clue Lois had found her own way into the fight and would be his first opponent. And what an opponent she was.

Lois was wearing a tight, red leather outfit that made Clark's blood boil. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her shocked expression added to her appeal.

Clark couldn't help but stare. He worked hard to not only control his expression, but to prevent his heat vision from going off. He thanked God he had a strong will.

Lois wanted them to pretend to fight. She even hit him, hurting her hand on his dense muscle mass under his impenetrable skin. Clark felt sorry for her, but he still held his position.

Lois' pain reminded Clark of the dangers of their situation and he turned to the online video equipment. Taking his new passion of Los, Clark directed his heat vision toward the equipment, frying the internet link and ruining every bit of information.

The commotion gained the Phantom's, Titan, attentions. Titan had immediately recognized the ability to be a Kryptonian trait. He entered the arena, wanting to fight someone close to being as powerful as him.

Titan wasted no time attacking Clark. Lois leapt onto Titan's back in an attempt to prevent the zoner from hurting her husband. Clark tried to warn her, but Lois didn't listen. She was thrown several feet away and was knocked unconscious for her trouble.

This pissed Clark off to no end and the battle of the supermen began. Titan was strong, a little stronger than Clark, but Clark had speed on his side.

Clark fought like he never fought before, well not as himself, but as Kal. For the first time in Clark's life, he wanted to kill someone. He wanted it for himself, for all of the fighters Titan had killed, and most importantly, Lois. Clark knew he couldn't allow the phantom to leave the arena alive.

The two gods fought fiercely. Titan almost had Clark cornered, but Clark was too fast. In the end, Titan was impaled by his own blade. Clark had won and he didn't have to take a live, which made him a little bit angry.

Pushing his anger away, Clark effortlessly lifted Lois into his arms and carried her out of the building to her car. He found her clothes in the locker room and carried them back to the car. He retrieved Lois' car keys from her jacket pocket and drove her to the Smallville Medical Center to be looked after.

Then, the Kryptonian sped home. He had to speak with his mother. He wanted to get something off his chest and going to his mom was the best way he knew.

Clark told his mother about what happened at the military base. He told her of his rage and his desire to take Titan's life.

Like always, Martha made him feel better, but not before she gave him advice. Then, she told him to go, get spare clothes for Lois.

"Go make sure your wife is all right," Mrs. Kent said playfully.

Clark smiled and kissed his mom's cheek.

"Calling Lois my wife doesn't bother me as much as it did two weeks ago," he admitted.

"Really," Martha said a little surprised. "I'm happy you are beginning to see you situation is not the end of the world."

Clark shrugged.

"It could be worst," he said.

Martha continued to smile, proud of her son's new development. She liked the idea of Clark and Lois remaining together. Not only did she oppose the idea of divorce in general, but she also believed they could work if the only gave one another a chance.

"I'll go pack a bag for Lois," she said and disappeared up the stairs.

Clark waited patiently for his mother. He had caught something in her eye. It was suspicious. It was almost like she wanted something more when it came to Lois and him.

This thought bothered Clark, making him nervous and self conscious. He had already made the decision to try and be with Lois, but now, the thought was sinking in.

Every girl he had dated he had lost one way or another. Whether she died, decided to leave, or decided to remain his friend, he had lost every girl. Maybe, he would lose Lois too.

He almost lost her today. If Titan had thrown her farther or decided to snap her in half, Lois Lane Kent, he secretly added, would no longer be alive.

Now, Clark waited impatiently for his mother to come back down with the bag for Lois. He wondered how long it took to pack a bag. All a person needed was underwear, a shirt, and pants. How much could Lois need?

Clark tried to ponder the answer, but his young male mind couldn't comprehend the differences between what men needed and what women needed. He sighed in relief when his mother reappeared with a small bag for Lois.

'It took you 15 minutes for that!" Clark exclaimed in his head as he took the bag.

Kissing his mother on her cheek, the young Kent rushed out of the house, and, upon his mother's request, took the truck to the Medical Center. This did not bode well with Clark. He wanted to get to Lois as soon as possible and that meant by his own power. The truck was travelling much too slow for him.

The Kryptonian mad his way to the Center and hurried up to the floor he knew Lois was being treated.

"Excuse me," he asked a nurse at the floor's reception desk. "I'm looking for a Lois Lane. I left her here earlier to go home and get a change of clothes."

The nurse smiled kindly up at him, before she looked through the patient list.

"I'm sorry," she said coming across a Lois. "But there is no one listed under the name Lane."

"Try Kent," Clark suggested. "We recently married and it is easy to forget the name change."

"Well, congratulations," the friendly nurse said and looked again. "Ah, her we are. Ms. Lois Kent is in room 202. It's down the hall, first room to your right."

"Thank you," Clark said.

He had forgotten he had signed Lois in as his wife. He was in such a panic to get her help he didn't realize he had acknowledged their union. It was such second nature for him.

Clark walked down the hall and to Lois' room. Lois laid in the hospital bed. Her head was turned away from the door, eyes closed, but Clark could sense she wasn't sleeping.

"Lois," he said announcing his arrival.

To her credit, Lois didn't start. She turned to Clark and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Clark said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I was hurting earlier, but the medicine I was given is kicking in."

Clark chuckled lightly.

"Mom sends her best and a bag of fresh clothes," he said lifting up the small bag he still held.

"Good," Lois said as she tried to sit up.

The medicine was making her feel like she was weighed down.

Approaching her, Clark set the bag into an empty chair and helped Lois sit up. He placed a pillow behind her back to support her.

Lois didn't say thank you, she only sat back and relaxed against the pillow.

"God," she groaned. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Why can't you?" Clark asked with a slight frown.

"I have a mild concussion," Lois answered. "My idiot doctor wants me to stay overnight for observation. He's afraid it could get worse or I could cause more damage to my bruised ribs."

"Your doctor sounds like he's smart," Clark said. "We can't have you hurting yourself further."

Lois huffed. "I can take care of myself."

"You're not invincible, Lois," Clark said sternly. "You check out now and you can seriously harm yourself."

"I've heard this all before," Lois argued. "I'll be fine."

"You're not checking yourself out this time," Clark exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"Hey, I can do what I want."

"No, you can't. Not anymore," Clark said staring Lois down.

"I like to see you try and stop me." Lois glared at Clark and he glared back at her.

"I can," Clark said.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. I'm your husband, remember? I can say I agree with the doctor and tell him you have a tendency to be stubborn and fussy until you get your way. All I have to say is for him not to listen to you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You're not my husband."

"Legally, I am."

Lois continued to glare at Clark as he moved away. She wanted to deny the fact of their union. She wanted to scream and yell at him, but she couldn't. Until the therapy was done and the divorce was final, she and Clark were stuck together. So, instead of arguing over something as tedious as their marriage, like she really wanted to do, Lois decided to change the subject.

"How come you're not in the hospital bed beside me?" she asked suspiciously.

Clark shifted his eyes slightly, just enough, so he was no longer staring her straight in the eye.

"I," he began. "I grabbed you and ran out."

"What happened to the giant that knocked me out?" Lois asked.

"He killed himself," Clark said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't he hit you? He looked like he wanted to hit you," Lois pursued. "Hell, he looked like he wanted to kill you."

"He did hit me," the Kryptonian answered honestly.

"How come you don't look hurt?"

Clark was stumped. He couldn't answer Lois without her believing he was some kind of meteor freak.

"It was nothing," he said.

"Nothing? He was huge. Clark, he could have crushed you."

"Lois," Clark said stopping the woman's rant. "can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Um…"

Now, Clark was at a loss for words. Normally, his mind was quick, but now it was blank.

"How about, why were you there in the first place?" Lois asked with a raised brow.

"I… uh… was doing some research for Chloe," Clark lied looking at the wall across from him.

He hated lying. His parents raised him to be honest. They were always honest with him and they expected him to be honest in return.

Lois sniffed. "I don't believe you. Chloe would have done the work on her own."

"She didn't have the right look to sneak into an underground fighting ring."

"And you do, Farmboy?" Lois questioned. "Where did you get that outfit anyway?"

"I had a rebellious phase the summer before we met," Clark said truthfully.

Lois nearly laughed. She couldn't really picture Clark Kent as a rebel when it came to anything. He was far too obedient for that.

"Why were you there?" Clark turned the questioning on her.

"I was doing my own investigating." Lois said simply.

"How did you know where to go?" Clark asked.

"How did you know where to go?" Lois returned.

"I asked you first," was Clark's childish reply.

"I'm a military brat," Lois answered. "I recognized the base number. What about you?"

"I… I…" Clark stuttered. "Chloe searched the internet."

Lois definitely didn't believe him.

"Can we please change the subject?" Her reluctant husband asked.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"How about, Lana," Lois suggested. "I thought you would be more upset about her marriage to Lex."

"What was I going to do?" Clark asked with a frown. "I couldn't kidnap her and runaway. I'm a married man."

Lois sighed in frustration. She was really beginning to hate any word that had to do with marriage. He marriage to Clark seemed to be throwing her life out of wack. She should be at home, in her and Chloe's apartment, working on the combat story not her talking to Clark and discussing his lack of action to stop the woman he should be married to from marrying his former friend.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. "That still doesn't explain your attitude after the wedding."

"That doesn't matter," Clark said. "What about you? You didn't seem too upset when he left."

Lois frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I get it. "You don't want to talk about it."

It was Clark's turn to sigh.

The couple fell into a silence that made Lois fidget.

"Um…" Lois said trying to break the silence. "I can tell you don't want to talk. You know what Smallville, someday you're going to have to open up."

Clark nodded meekly. He understood. Secrets were bad for a relationship, whether if the relationship was between friend, family, or lovers. He had learned this lesson many times over in his short life, but he was raised to keep certain secrets. The Kents didn't want any thing or anyone to separate their family.

Another long pause drew out between them. Then Lois yawned and Clark sighed with relief.

"Um… Smallville," she said, her eyes drooping. "I'm getting sleepy. I think you should go home."

Clark nodded as Lois slipped into sleep. He smiled. The long silence had slowed Lois' adrenalin and her body was drained. Her medication had finally taken full affect and the woman could no longer stay awake.

Clark leaned in close to her and kissed her forehead, without his full acknowledgement. He debated on whether he should stay with her or not.

Standing, he grabbed the bag from the other chair. Lois wasn't going to need a change of clothes until tomorrow. He left his wife and went home. It wasn't until late that night that the Kryptonian regretted his decision to not stay at the Smallville Medical Center. After weeks of sharing his bed, Clark Kent could not sleep. He missed the feel of a warm body next to him. He knew he was going to miss waking up to Lois' sleeping face. Everything he had took for granted that morning was coming back to haunt him that night and he knew it was going to be absent again.

He groaned and rolled over to his side trying to become comfortable. Sleep was eluding him and it was going to continue to elude him until Lois was beside him until tomorrow night. Maybe while Lois slept soundly beside him, he would find the courage to hold her in his arms.

He had no clue where that thought came from. He knew he decided to move on from Lana, but he wasn't complete expecting to move on to Lois. He had considered it, but in the end he knew they were too different to be together. All logic cried out that it would never work out between him and his wife. But a part of him was trying to be heard and it was saying that it was possible for him and Lois to live happily ever after.


	12. Chapter 11: Update

Chapter 11-Update

A couple of days passed and it was time for Lois and Clark's next session with Dr. O'Neil. There was no bickering, this time, when they entered the office and they sat closer to one another on the sofa. Dr. O'Neil was pleased with the progress the young couple had made in the little time since their last session.

"I take it, the homework is working?" the therapist asked.

Lois shrugged and crossed her arms under her breast. She refused to tell the therapist that the method she had assigned was helping her and Clark's relationship.

"A little," Clark admitted. He, on the other hand, saw no reason not to tell the truth.

"Good," Dr. O'Neil said and made note in her notebook. "Have you learned anything?"

"Clark hogs the bed," Lois said cheekily. She smirked at her husband.

"Well, Lois hogs the covers," Clark inputted as he rolled his eyes.

"Clark doesn't know how to stay on his side of the bed," Lois added abruptly.

Clark glared down at his wife. He knew she was trying to make this harder than it should be. It was just Lois' way and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Neither can you," he argued.

"Please," Lois huffed. "I have very good bed etiquette."

"Yeah, talking for an hour and a half when I'm trying to fall asleep is perfect manners," Clark said sarcastically.

Lois returned Clark's glared.

"I meant in a positive, way," Dr. O'Neil interrupted. "Are you comfortable together? Do you talk to one another before you sleep? If so, is it about your day? What is it like waking up beside each other?"

Lois looked at Clark signaling, daring him to answer.

Clark cleared his throat and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He rubbed his palms on his thighs trying to think of a way to answer.

"Well, Mr. Kent?" Dr. O'Neil asked expectantly.

"Um," Clark said and looked over at Lois for help. She raised a brow silently telling him he was on his own.

"I've grown comfortable to sharing a bed," he said. "I don't really talk too much when we go to bed. I work on my family's farm and there isn't much to say."

Clark straightened in his seat.

"It's okay waking up to her," he finished.

He lied, a bit. He really liked waking to Lois' sleeping face. It always brought him some peace.

"Mrs..." Dr. O'Neil began when she noticed Lois' death glare. "Ms. Lane, what about you?"

Lois shrugged.

"I guess I'm comfortable with sharing a bed. I do talk before bed, about my work mostly. I try to ignore Clark in the morning."

"All right," Dr. O'Neil said and wrote in her notebook. "I noticed you both no said nothing about being comfortable with sharing a bed together. Both of you hide your feelings pretty well. Why is that?"

"I'm a military brat," Lois answered quickly. "Keeping secrets, not that big of a deal."

"I was raised on a farm, very isolated," Clark said with a shrug.

"Yeah and you were a total geek in school," Lois said.

Clark glared at Lois. She was turning everything around on him.

"I was just a good student," he said.

"A geek," Lois repeated.

Dr. O'Neil rubbed her temples. She was slowly beginning to get a headache.

"Forget the secrets," she said firmly. "Let us more on."

The therapist shifted in her seat and cleared her throat.

"I would like to discuss your emotional levels," she said. "How do you _feel_ about one another? What do you like and what do you dislike about one another? How do you feel about living together? How do you feel about you past relationship?"

Lois and Clark stared blankly at Dr. O'Neil. Her questions were stepping over a line the young couple wasn't comfortable enough to cross.

"Uh..." they said in unison.

"Ms. Lane," Dr. O'Neil addressed.

Clark sighed in relief.

"Huh?' Lois said in shock.

"What do you feel for Clark?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"He's like an annoying big brother," Lois answered with a scowl. "Clark becomes suspicious of every guy I've ever been interested in. He even warns me about them."

"I've been right," Clark argued.

"Once. The only guy you were absolutely right about was Graham," Lois said. "And even you kind of liked the guy."

"That was before I found out he was a hired gun and a stalker," Clark said. "At first, he seemed like an okay guy."

"You didn't know that at the time," Lois nearly pouted.

Clark glared.

Dr, O'Neil took some notes. She could feel her headache begin to become more prominant. She knew that the couple in front of her would really begin to bicker soon.

"All right, all right, calm down," she said. "I meant positive feeling, Ms. Lane."

"Um..." Lois said more than a little stumped.

She could think of some positive aspects about Clark, but what kind of fun would that be. She loved getting under his skin. Bickering with Clark was too enjoyable to give up. He was a great guy. She just didn't want to be married to the guy or even continue to live with him. He whined too much about how she was an invasion of his privacy. Clark was way too old fashioned about everything.

Lois sighed. Dr. O'Neil and Clark were staring at her. While she was thinking there had been a long pause of silence. They were waiting for a response. She knew she had to say something and she knew she would have to say things she would never admit out loud.

"He's always there when I need him," Lois admitted.

"Well, that's a start," Dr. O'Neil said. "Mr. Kent, what about you?"

"I've lived with Lois before," Clark answered. "She takes over everything and she never leaves hot water..."

"Positive," Mr. Kent. "Dr. O'Neil reminded him.

Clark took a deep breath.

"She's really good with the laundry," Clark said.

"And your past relationships?"

"I'm getting pass my most serious relationship," Clark sighed. "My ex-girlfriend just recently got married."

"Good," Dr. O'Neil said. "Ms. Lane, how do you feel about Mr. Kent's progress?"

"I think he's weird," Lois answered. "He was obsessed over the girl, but now his all of a sudden over her."

"Maybe, Mr. Kent had an epiphany," Dr. O'Neil suggested.

"Yeah, and he can fly too," Lois snipped.

"Not yet," Clark mumbled under his breath.

"Mr. Kent, how do you feel about Miss Lane's past relationships?"

"Okay," Clark said leaning back into his seat. "I'll start with A.C. I didn't trust him at first, but after a while, he turned out to be an okay guy. He saved Lois from drowning. Next was Graham. We've already told you about him. Last, was Oliver. I didn't trust him at first. He turned out to be an..."

"Okay guy," Lois interrupted.

Clark glared at her for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Yeah," he said. "He was her longest relationship, but he had to leave."

Dr. O'Neil said nothing. She just wrote some notes in her notebook. She still wasn't hearing exactly what she wanted to hear. Even though, she heard a slight tone of jealousy from Clark when he spoke of Oliver, she did not hear the same in Lois' voice. The couple's relationship seemed to be one-sided.

END OF CHAPTER 11


	13. Chapter 12: Next Assignment

Chapter Twelve-Next Assignment

Dr. O'Neil relaxed and placed her notebook on her lap. She placed her hands, clasped, on the notebook. She knew the couple in front of her was not going to like their next assignment. There was already so much tension between the two of them and the assignment was going to add to the tension. But it was necessary to gradually make the assignments more intimate in order to bring them closer together and it they backed away from the intimacy, then she could see that they didn't belong together. Except, she wasn't exaclty sure if they didn't belong together.

"Mr. Kent, Miss Lane," she said. "I have a new assignment for you."

The couple groaned and rolled their eyes. They began to fidget in their seats, both dreading what the therapist had to say. Their first assignment was bad enough. They didn't want to think about what else Dr. O'Neil could come up with to make them even more uncomfortable.

"I would like for the both of you to spend more time alone," Dr. O'Neil began.

"What, no," Lois exclaimed. "We're alone enough. You already made us sleep in the same bed."

"Calm down, Miss Lane," O'Neil said. "This assignment will not be as bad as you think it will be."

Dr. O'Neil paused and sighed. Her headache was returning as she heard Miss Lane's complaint. It seemed to be the only thing the woman good do.

"I want you and Mr. Kent to spend an hour, alone in a room for one hour. Nothing more," the therapist said in a tired voice.

Lois tensed and was about to complain some more when Clark interrupted.

"Ok," he agreed.

He figured it would be easier on him if he just say they would do it. It wasn't like they could get out of the assignment anyway. Not if they wanted a divorce.

Lois glared at him. She was going to make his life a living hell for this.

"Good," Dr. O'Neil said with a small smile. "I will call Mrs. Kent and Miss Sullivan as soon as you leave."

She was enjoying the little torment she could give the couple. They were her most irritating couple she had ever dealt with. Most couples who came to her wanted to fix their marriage not end it. Dr. O'Neil did not like ending a marriage and she didn't advertise herself as the therapist to see to gain permission for a divorce. She made it difficult for a couple to end their marriage and it was rare that they did when they were done with their sessions and their homework.

"No," Lois interjected. "You don't have to do that. Clark and I are adults, we don't need any one to watch us."

"Well, Miss Lane, I believe you do," the therapist said.

Lois sent a deathly glare towards her.

Dr. O'Neil looked at her watch. The session was pretty much over and she had a couple coming in after the Kents.

"Well, this session is over," she said.

She stood and so did Lois and Clark.

"I will see both of you in two weeks."

"But," Lois protested. "I'm not done."

Clark took his wife by her shoulders and led her towards the door. He didn't want to be here all day while Lois argued with Dr. O'Neil over their assignments.

"Let's go," he said opening the door. "Good bye, Dr. O'Neil."

"Good bye, Mr. Kent," Dr. O'Neil said. "Mrs. Kent."

She smiled slyly at the fuming young woman.

Lois turned to exchange some very angry words with the therapist, but Clark quickly guided her out of the door.

"Hey," Lois exclaimed as they walked down the short hall and into the waiting room. "She called me by _that_ name."

"It's not a bad name, Lois," Clark said with a sigh.

He wasn't in the mood to bicker. He so much other things on his mind, he still had to worry about the Phantoms that had escaped from Jor-El's prison. Lois wasn't exactly the last thing on his mind, but he was confused about how he really felt about her and he needed a distraction. The Phantoms was a very good distraction.

"Well, it's not _my _name," Lois said.

"Legally, it is," Clark said as they exited the building.

"Whose side are you on, Clark?" Lois questioned with a death glare.

They stopped as they walked onto the black surface of the parking lot.

"I'm on no one's side, Lois," the Kryptonian defended. "I'm just stating the facts."

"Well, the facts suck," Lois pouted. "I mean, how can our so called marriage be legal? We were both drugged on some wacked out love potion. That should account for something right, right?"

She stared at Clark, pleading for him to see how wrong their marriage was. The trouble was Clark wasn't so sure if the marriage was wrong, at least not anymore.

Lois on the other hand, felt uncomfortable with the idea of being married to farmer. She liked Clark and she thought he was attractive, but she believed she wasn't the girl for him. She was happy with being his friend. She didn't need to be anything more.

"Lois," he said staring thoughtfully into her eyes.

"No, Clark," Lois stopped him from saying whatever he was going to say. "This can't be right. There has to be some loophole. There has to be a way to end this _thing_ without going through this ridiculous therapy."

Clark said nothing. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Lois was behaving like being married to him was the end of the world.

"You know what," Lois said closing the door on her overflowing emotions. "I bet there is a way for us to end our marriage and I'm going to find it."

Her back straight the reporter walked to Clark's pickup. She opened the passenger's side door then turned to Clark.

"Coming?" she asked with a raised brow.

Clark nodded and walked to his truck.

The drive home was silent. Lois had a determined look on er face and Clark wore a stoic expression on his.

Lois was going through what she could remember of the two days she was out of it.

First, she thought that she could get the new woman who gave her the lipstick to explain to lawyer that she had put something in the make up to cause her and Clark to act out of character, but that was a waste. A couple of days after Valentine's Day, the woman vanished. Her store was totally wiped out. The only evidence of the woman ever being in Smallville, was the tube of lipstick.

Second, Lois wanted to argue to a lawyer that she and Clark were under the influence and could not remember ever getting married. That knowledge alone should be good enough for an innullment.

Third, well Lois couldn't think of a third way to end her marriage to the farmboy, but she knew she would sooner or later.

Clark, though, was thinking of why he thought remaining married to Lois was a good thing. Two weeks ago, he was ready to end their marriage, but somewhere in between their first session with Dr. O'Neil and their second session.

The only reason he could think of was Lana's marriage to Lex. The loss of his first love had to have traumatize him enough for him to hold on to something that should have never been. He had to be using Lois as a way to preoccupy his mind.

Clark tighly gripped the driving wheel in frustration. Preoccupying his mind had to be the reason. He didn't want to be with Lois because she was attractive, smart, and knew him better than any woman he had ever dated before' He wanted to be wit Lois, because she was a distraction, but that felt wrong. He had a feeling that the reason why his marriage to Lois was more, a lot more than a distraction.

At the Kent Farm, Chloe and Martha were preparing to begin Lois and Clark's homework. Dr. O'Neil had called them and told them she would like for the newlyweds to begin their assignment as soon as they get home. So, Martha and Chloe got to work. They prepared Clark's room, making sure that the door could be locked from the outside.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Martha said. "They need this. They need to do their assignments in order to get permission to get a divorce."

"You don't think they should get a divorce, do you?" Chloe asked noticing Mrs. Kent's hesitation when she said divorce.

"No," Martha said honestly. "I believe in the sanctity of marriage. I know they were not themselves when they married, but it is done and it is legal."

Chloe turned away and Martha noticed the look of guilt.

"You believe they _should_ get a divorce," Mrs. Kent stated instead of asked.

Chloe nodded her answer, yes.

"Does it have to do with your feelings for Clark?" Martha asked.

"No," Chloe answered quickly. "I mean, I don't think so. I really like Jimmy and I don't want my unrequited feelings for my best friend to come between that."

She couldn't tell Mrs. Kent that her feelings, well, past feelings for Clark had already split her and Jimmy up.

"Oh, Chloe," Martha said embracing the blonde.

"But that's not the reason why I want Lois and Clark to get a divorce," Chloe explained. "They don't really get along. They kind of do, but in you annoy me and I'll annoy you kind of friendship. I'll admit they're bickering is fun, in small doses, but they're always together."

"No, they are not," Martha corrected with a chuckle.

She released Chloe from her comforting hug.

"Okay," Chloe giggled. "They're not, but that's because they're avoiding each other. They're not ready for marriage. Lois is just starting to find her way in the world and Clark has a destiny, a [i]huge[/i] secret he doesn't want her to know."

Chloe pause took take a short breather.

"What kind of marriage do they have when it is filled with secrets?"

Martha nodded. She understood where the young woman was coming from. Lois was at a place in her life where marriage was not welcomed and Clark's true origins was a secret that could keep the relationship from growing. She sighed.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm sure Lois and Clark will get through this."

"I hope so," Chloe agreed.

The front door opened.

"Hey, cuz," Lois said tossing her purse towards the living room sofa. "Hey, Mrs. Kent."

"Hello, Lois," Martha greeted as she watched Clark catch the bag in midair and hung it on the coatrack.

"Hello, Clark," she greeted her son.

"Hi, mom," Clark said. "Chloe."

"Hey, Lo," Chloe said. "Clark, guess what?"

The blonde wore a smug expression.

""Ok, Chlo, I'll bite," Lois said not liking the look on her cousin's face.

Clark looked at his mom. Mrs. Kent, knowing what Chloe was about to say, gave her son a look of apology.

"You're homework starts now," the petite blonde said cheerfully.

"No way," Lois said crossing her arms under her breasts. "I'm not doing it."

"If you want a divorce, you will," Chloe reminded.

"Well, I think there's another way to get out of this marriage," Lois said towering over her cousin.

"Lois," Martha interrupted. "I've already checked there is no other way."

Lois relaxed slightly. She knew Mrs. Kent wouldn't lie to her about something as serious as ending a marriage. If Martha Kent said there was no other way than the therapy sessions with Dr. O'Neil, then there was no other way. But she had to try to ask for certainty on last time before she accepted the fact.

"Are you sure?" she asked silently promising herself that she would do the therapy all the way through instead of finding a small loophole to end her union with Clark.

"Yes," the Senator answered.

She was absolutely sure there was no way other than therapy for Lois and Clark to get a divorce. When her son had told her that he and Lois had married, she did all she could to find a way to get it annulled. It was only until, after she had contacting everyone she could, did the red head accept the marriage and didn't want it to end. Not that she wanted it to end in the first place, but finding a way for it to end was the least she could do for her son and the woman she considered a daughter.

"Come on, Lois," Clark said. "The sooner we do this, the sooner it will be over."

All of his fight for a divorce had ended days ago. He just wanted to get the therapy and the sessions over with.

Lois gave him a look of displeasure.

Clark smiled at her. Just because he was tired of the topic, didn't mean he didn't enjoy going against her on it.

"Where are we going to do this?" He asked his mother.

"Your room," Martha answered.

"After you," Clark said to Lois as he gestured to the stairs leading to the second level of the house.

Lois gave him a fierce glare as she pushed passes him, purposely bumping his side forcefully. She angrily stomped up the stairs.

Clark couldn't help but smile as he followed her.

Chloe and Martha shared a look of worry before climbing the stairs after the couple.

Lois walked into Clark's room and plopped down on the bed, folding her arms under her chest.

Clark entered shortly after. He stared down at his wife.

"Lois, are you pouting?" He teased shutting the door.

"Shut up, Smallville," Lois said and Clark chuckled.

"It won't be too bad," he said. "It's only for an hour."

"Says you," Lois said as she was indeed pouting.

Clark was about to say something about how they should just try to get their first try at their new assignment over with, when a click came from the door.

"What was that?" Lois asked.

Clark turned to the door. He tried turning the knob. It didn't budge.

"It's locked," he informed.

"No," Lois said standing. "They wouldn't."

She shoved Clark out of her way and tried to open the door herself. Not being able to open it, she turned to Clark.

"It looks like they did," the Kryptonian said.

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE


	14. Chapter 13: Locked In

Chapter Thirteen-Locked In

"I can't believe they locked us in," Lois said.

She was now pacing in front of their bedroom door. Clark sat on his bed watching her. It had only been two minutes since she and Clark discovered they had been set up and forced to do Dr. O'Neil's second assignment.

"Lois calm down," Clark said. "Being upset is not going to help us."

Lois stopped paving to stare at her husband.

Clark sighed.

"What I'm saying is," he began again. "There is nothing we can do. What are we going to do? Yell, threat, demand that they let us out?"

"Yes," the reported said.

Clark chuckled.

"I doubt it will work," he said. "My mom and Chloe know us too well. They know they have to force us and they won't give up because you throw a temper tantrum."

Lois glared at him and Clark thanked God she didn't have heat vision.

"Look, Smallville," she said insistently. "I really do not see the point in all of this. That dumb doctor must see that we don't belong together."

"That may be true," Clark said. "But she is still obligated by law to do her job and make sure people are making the right decision when they want to end their marriages."

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're not like those couples," she said seriously. "We didn't choose each other because we loved each other. Hell, we've never even been on a date. We were just intoxicated with some wacked out love potion. We didn't know what we were doing, 'cus if we did, we wouldn't been locked in your room.

Lois paused to take a deep breath.

"I would be on some hot story and you will be moping around here over Lana. That's how it should be," she finished.

"But it's not, Lois," Clark said standing from his seat. "Like it or not, we're married. Legally we have to see Dr. O'Neil and continue with her sessions AND her homework. We don't get to choose whether to end our marriage or not. It's not that simple."

Silence gathered in the room. Lois knew he was right. By law they had to wait this out like everyone else in their district and she hated it. All she wanted was for all this to end. She wanted to go back to the way things were. Back to the way she used to treat Clark. She missed living at the Talon and bonding with her cousin. But then she thought of the one thing that really bugged her about ending the awkward situation they were in. She would have to wake up alone. She liked waking up to Clark beside her and if it wasn't for the drugs at the medical center, she wouldn't have gotten much sleep the one time she did not sleep next to her husband. It scared her to think of Clark that way and it seemed like, more than she was willing to admit, she was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of being Mrs. Clark Kent.

Clark let out a deep sigh. He hated seeing Lois like this. She looked so out of place and he wanted to tell her he was here for her, that he would always be there for. He closed his eyes and squished down the feeling. The more and more he thought about his forced relationship with Lois, the more and more he became uncertain about ending it. Just being near the up and coming reporter made him relax and he found himself thinking of ways to get closer to her.

Shaking his head, the Kryptonian pushed away such thoughts. They were bad and would only lead to him getting hurt.

It was Lois' turn to sigh as she took a place on their bed. Her posture slouched as she felt the need to give up.

Clark instinctually followed her, taking a place right beside her.

"Don't worry Lois," he said. "We'll get through this. We only have four more sessions to go."

He found it easier to think of their time left as a married couple in sessions instead weeks or months. It made it seem like they had a shorter time to put up with Dr. O'Neil and her sessions than it really was.

"Yeah and four more homework assignments," Lois said heavily. "What happens when she decides to make us be more intimate than we're willing to go?"

Clark gulped he hadn't thought about that. What if their therapist asked them to cross the line of their friendship and asks them to have sex? He wasn't sure if he could do that, not even with his new awakening feelings towards the woman he was married to.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't think I could… you know."

Lois stared at his blue and black plaid shirt. She couldn't look him in the eye right at that second.

"Well, we would have to," she said.

"I know," he said. "But I don't think I can do that with you."

That made Lois mad.

"Who the hell did he think he is?" She thought angrily.

"I bet you weren't saying that on our wedding night," she snapped at him. "I was probably the best you ever had and you would be lucky if you ever get to have it again."

Clark stared up at his now standing wife. He didn't know whether to chuckle, defend himself, or agree with her. She was the best he had ever had. (It hurt his heart to admit that. Even though he decided not to continue to pursue Lana, he still missed her.) It was all he could do not to slip into the memory of the night of their wedding. The time they spent in his loft, even made Kal decide not to give Lois up.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois said waking him up from his sudden daze. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Clark nearly squeaked out.

He wiped his hands on his pants.

"I didn't mean to insult you," he said. "What I was trying to say was, we're friends. We shouldn't have to cross the line to become lovers."

"Right," Lois said with a nod. "We are friends."

Clark sighed as he noticed Lois' anger was subsiding.

Lois took her place beside him on the bed. She was relieved that despite their odd situation, they were able to keep their friendship.

Clark was also glad that he and Lois were still friends.

"Has it been an hour yet?" Lois asked.

Clark glanced over to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed.

"We still have five minutes," he answered.

Lois grumbled a few curse words under her breath.

"So," she said rubbing her hands together. "What else should we talk about?"

"Any lead stories?" Clark asked her.

"Nope, not really," Lois answered. "Anything new on the farm?"

"We got a new cow the other day," Clark said.

"Great," Lois said not hiding the disinterest in her voice.

Another wave of silence hit them.

"What time will you be home tonight?" Clark asked.

"None," Lois answered. "You're stuck with me all day."

Clark groaned. A whole day with Lois on the farm meant he would have to do all his chores in a normal pace and she would be his supervisor. He fell back onto his bed and Lois joined him. There was no more to say and patience wasn't proving to be either of their strong points at the moment. The future superhero looked back at his clock. One minute to go and Lois began to hum some song. She was now obviously bored.

As soon as the glowing red digits of the alarm clock flipped over to the next hour, the couple stood from the bed. They heard the lock on the door click.

"Thank god," Lois said rushing to the now unlocked door. "I'm outta here."

She dashed into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen for something to eat. She didn't even notice Chloe as she passed her down the hall.

Clark quickly followed and he noticed the petite blonde.

"So, how did it go?" Chloe asked with a sly smile.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	15. Chapter 14: Peaceful

Chapter 14-Peaceful

NC-17

A couple of days past since Lois and Clark's first locked in homework. They had come to a silent agreement to complete their assignments and sessions with Dr. O'Neil. Everything went well for the first day after being forced to remain in their room for an hour, but in true Lois and Clark fashion, the duo went back to their old bickering ways.

The first day of simple arguments was slight. Clark would ask Lois to clean something for him and she would take hours to the task or Lois would ask Clark to run an errand for her and he would say he had more important things to attend to than what she wanted. They would argue and complain for a couple of hours. Nothing major or out of the ordinary for them, but on the next day everything changed.

The second day got heated. Lois and Clark became frustrated with being with each other. By this time they had spent 3 days alone, locked in their bedroom. They felt as if they were spending too much time together. There was no way for them to avoid one another as they had just several days before.

Now it was the third day and Chloe was getting sick and tired of the couple's bickering and arguments. She was the one who had to deal with their mess the most. Mrs. Kent was off in Topeka for the rest of the week and that left her to make sure her cousin and her best friend did their homework.

The task was easy the first day. Both Lois and Clark were more willing to do the assignment. But something happened in the room that day that made the couple not want to do the work the next day. She still did not know what had happened. Lois and Clark refused to talk about it and no matter how often she pursued the cause their adverse behavior, Chloe still didn't get any answer.

She had to trick the couple the next day. She had told Clark she had more information on the escapees of the Phantom Zone and she told Lois she needed her held on a story. She got Lois into the room first, then Clark. Once her plan came into fruition the petite blonde quickly slammed the bedroom door and locked it. She placed a small piece of Green Kryptonite at the door so Clark would not be able to have the strength to break the lock or the door.

There was a lot of arguing that day. The small bodied reporter did not think the two of them could possibly argue for an hour, but she was proven wrong. Lois and Clark screamed at each other the entire time and over trivial matters such as whose turn it was to do the dishes and who should have made the bed that morning. There was nothing too small for them to attack. And Chloe had the feeling, if she hadn't unlocked the door on the hour, the couple would have continued their heated verbal duel.

On the third day, Chloe confronted Lois and Clark. She was fed up with their arguments and she wasn't going to put up with them anymore. She had caught the duo in the morning. She knew they would both be there. It hardly took in coercion to get them to sit in front of her on the Kent's cozy sofa.

"Okay, you two have to stop," she said as she paced before them.

The coffee table was the only barrier between the couple and herself.

"You're bickering has gotten out of hand," she said. "In fact, it has turned into full blown verbal fights."

"Chloe," Lois said. "Clark and I have always been like this."

"No, Lois, you haven't," Chloe said as she stopped pacing and stared at her cousin. "This is worse than even when you first met."

"Well, I'm not used to staying with Clark this often," the tall brunette argued.

"Yeah, Chloe," Clark finally joined in. "Lois and I have never been forced to spend as much time together as we have been recently."

"That's no excuse," Chloe said. "Just be glad Mrs. Kent isn't here to witness your spats. I'm sure she would set you both straight."

"Chloe relax," Lois said.

"No," the blonde shouted and the others jumped.

It took a lot to get Chloe to lose it and the two people before her knew they had made her cross the limit of toleration when it came to their recent behavior.

"What the hell happened in that room that made you two want to rip out each other's throats?" she asked firmly.

Lois and Clark didn't answer, but they did blush red with guilt.

"Well," Chloe persisted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um…" Clark said looking at Lois who turned away from him. She was not going to say anything and Clark knew it would have to be him.

"We nearly…" the Kryptonian began.

"You nearly, what?" Chloe pressed.

"We nearly," Clark tried again.

"We nearly kissed each other, all right," Lois exclaimed.

"Really?" Chloe said not impressed. "That's it? You've kissed before. Nearly kissing shouldn't bother you."

Lois and Clark bowed their heads in shame.

Chloe rolled her eyes and raised her arms in frustration. She grunted and walked to the base of the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Both of you get up," she ordered her cousin and her best friend. "Now!" she exclaimed when they didn't move.

Lois and Clark rose from their seats and slowly marched to the stairs.

"Go do your homework," the petite reporter ordered like a chastising mother and the couple slowly climbed the stairs with Chloe at their heels.

Once in Clark's room, Chloe slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Talk." She commanded through the wood.

Now, Lois and Clark were locked in their bedroom for the fourth time that week. They weren't happy about it, but they were doing it to get Chloe off of their backs. They needed to make peace and they needed to do it quickly before Chloe did some drastic to make them stop arguing all of the time. 

At first, they were completely silent, neither wanted to speak to the other. But the silence grew to be awkward and Lois began to fidget in her spot near the bed. She could not take the quiet any longer.

"This is ridiculous, Smallville," she said. "We shouldn't have to take this."

"But we are," Clark said.

"This is all your fault you know," Lane said accusingly.

"My fault?" Clark argued with a slight rise of the volume of his voice. "You're the one who approached me."

He was referring to their second time at their "Locked In" homework.

"I did not," Lois argued.

"Did to," Clark said firmly.

"Well, you were in my way," the new reporter said trying not to pout.

"We were on the bed," Clark said. "How was that being in your way?"

"Okay," Lois said. "Then you were in my personal space."

"Okay," Clark said. "I'll give you that. But you turned to stare at me first."

Lois didn't commit on that fact. She didn't know why she turned to her husband. She just wanted to stare at his profile.

"You turned to me second," she finally said. "And you were the one who started to kiss me first."

It was Clark's turn to be silent. When he stared into Lois' eyes that day he was mesmerized and he couldn't fight the urge to kiss her. If it wasn't for Chloe ending their assignment, the Kryptonian knew he would have kissed his wife and who knew how they would feel for each other then.

Lois would have either tried to fight her feelings or accepted them. He could feel it and if the woman accepted him, Clark knew there would be no way he would be able to sign the divorce papers. He would have refused.

Lois' thoughts were on the same track. She was afraid that if she were to kiss Clark, she wouldn't have wanted the divorce. She wasn't sure if Clark would have thought that was a could thing or not. What if he wasn't over Lana? What if he only thought of her as a sister? She scratched the latter. There was no way the Farmboy thought of her as a sister. Not with the way he was looking at her that day and definitely with the way they woke up the morning after their wedding.

"We have to stop our arguing," Clark said.

"I know," Lois said.

"I know we're not going to stop for ourselves," Clark continued.

"Damn straight," Lois said.

"We're doing it for Chloe," Clark said with finality.

"And our health," Lois added. "She'll kill us if we don't."

Clark nodded.

"Okay then," Lois said. "We're agreed. No more fights. We'll just bottle up our anger towards one another."

"Yeah," the Kryptonian said.

They fell into a light conversation until their hour was up.

Later that night, Clark was drowned into a deep sleep by Lois' voice as was normal ever since they were giving their first homework assignment. Both failed to realize Dr. O'Neil did not say they had to continuing bed sharing after their second session. Neither bothered to ask the therapist, they both assumed they had to.

Clark sighed when he drifted off. Sleep lead to pleasant dreams, most he did not remember them in the morning.

In 60 percent of his dreams, Clark Kent was Kal for the most part. It was almost always the day and/or night Lois kissed him and he fell under the influence of the Red Kryptonite laced lipstick. The other 40 percent of his dreams consisted of his happy times and his hurtful moments with Lana, his memories of family, a future with him and his friends still friends at later stages in their lives, nightmares of his lost friendship with Lex Luthor, and a distant destiny that he was still reluctant to accept. This night was in the 60 percent.

Clark's Dream

Kal lustfully smiled down at his bride. It was only minutes after they first consummated their marriage and he wanted another go.

Lois returned his smile. She looked as if she was more than willing to satisfy his needs. Her lips were swollen, nearly matching the hue of the lipstick that Kal had long ago kissed off; her hair as disheveled, coating the armrest of the old couch; and she was still breathing heavily.

"You're not done, are you," she asked in a panted, raspy voice.

Kal's smile widened as he grabbed her legs from under her knees and drew them up to his waist. Lois got the hint and wrapped her still weak limbs around him, her arms going to hang loosely over his shoulders.

The inhibited Kryptonian wrapped his arms around his new wife and pulled her into his chest. He then rose from the couch and walked determinedly to the loft window. He placed Lois on the wall next to the opening and kissed her firmly.

Lois giggled when her back contacted the wooden surface to the wall. Any other noise the woman made was muffled by Kal's lips as he kissed her senseless.

Kal's mouth slowly moved to the expanse of silky skin of the woman in his arms. One of his hands moved between Lois' legs and began to massage the sensitive flesh their causing the reporter to gasp and moan. Kal smiled noticing that his woman was already ready for him. He continued to touch her knowing that any stimulation to Lois' body was torture and without warning her inserted two fingers into Lois' vagina.

The woman squirmed and let out a loud yelp at the unexpected intruision and the man smiled wickedly.

"Beg," he whispered in her ear.

He knew Lois would resist his demand. She was stubborn and didn't bow down to any man. It was something that could make her submitting completely to him all the more sweet.

Lois shook her head no.

Kal moved his fingers inside her, touching her G-spot and Lois bit her lip, hard, nearly drawing blood. She was refusing to give in.

"You want me?" the Kryptonian asked thrusting his hips onto Lois' body, allowing her to feel his hardened manhood.

Lois nodded as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Then beg," Kal said wickedly.

He withdrew his fingers from her body.

"No," Lois exclaimed.

"Beg," Kal said firmly staring into her eyes.

Lois closed her eyes as she struggled. Kal knew he had worked her body up into a fevered pitched. He knew she wanted more.

"C'mon Lois," Kal teased. "I know you can do. Just give in. Beg me to thrust my hard penis into your wet, tight body."

Lois shook her head again, her fingers digging into normally mild-mannered Farmboy's shoulders as she continued to struggle.

Kal moved slightly away from her body, just enough for the woman to protest.

"Beg for me," he said one last time.

"Oh God," Lois said her eyes opening wide in a panic. "I want you, Clark. Fuck me!"

"Good," Kal said with satisfaction and with one swift thrust, he was in her.

Lois gasped and whimpered happily when he entered her. Her arms going around his neck and pulling him closer to her fiery body.

Kal grabbed her hips and began to pound into her. He enjoyed the feeling entirely, mostly wanting pleasure only for himself.

His body began to tingle and Lois's vaginal muscles started to contract around his hardened flesh. He leaned in, forcefully placing his lips over hers, his tongue joining in the movements of his hips.

Lois gasped, breath eluding her in the moment and Kal didn't care. He was too caught up in the moment. He removed his mouth form his wife's and moved to her neck. He bit and nibbled the sensitive flesh there, living love bites all over her throat.

The passion driven Kryptonian began to thrust faster as he felt his orgasm approach. He moved his mouth away from his woman's skin, somewhat conscious of the serious damage he could do if his super strength was to kick in, but his hands remained on the human's hips.

Lois soon reached her climax, tightening around his penis, increasing the stimulation to the harden flesh.

It was another minute when release found Kal. His entire body stiffened as he released his essence into his woman.

End of Clark's Dream

Clark awoke violently. His heart was racing and he was drenched in sweat.

His dream was so intense and his mind remained in the hazy world of sleep. He didn't even realize he was floating 5 feet from the ground and not even near the bed. It was instinct that guided his body to the floor as his he came fully awake.

When his butt hit the cold surface of the wood panel floor, Clark ran his hand through his wet hair. He glanced over to the bed, Lois was sound asleep. She hadn't noticed her husband wasn't beside her and the Kryptonian silently thanked God that she wasn't awake since he was sporting a major erection.

Clark let out a frustrated sigh as he reluctantly stood. He opened his bed room door. He had to go to the bathroom and either take a really cold shower or take care of business, he was betting on the latter.

He took one last look at his wife before stepping out into the hall, silently shutting the door.

END OF CHAPTER 14


	16. Chapter 15: Comfort

Chapter Fifteen-Comfort

Another couple of days passed and Lois and Clark's strategy was working, maybe a little too well. By the end of the first day of their charade, they had stopped pretending. The move had come so naturally that they didn't even notice when it had happened. One minute they were irritated by the presence of each other and the next they had found complete comfort together.

Though they had tried fooling Chloe, the blonde new that the two closest people in her life were faking and knew immediately when they weren't. She could tell that Lois and Clark's comfort level with each other had changed and to her surprise it did not bother her. For the first time since, Jimmy mentioned the Lois and Clark pairing Chloe was beginning to see why the couple would be compatible.

She had to admit, at first, she didn't believe they were could for each, but with Mrs. Kent and Jimmy's continual support of the relationship between Lois and Clark, the young reporter was seeing what they were seeing whenever she was with her cousin and her best friend.

Lois and Clark slipped into the domestic scene far too easily. Lois would help Clark prepare their meals, by either chopping or gathering food and Clark would do the cooking. They fell into light conversation. Once dinner was done, they would clean up. Lois washed the dishes and Clark dried all while keeping their conversation going.

One Saturday, Chloe had caught them doing laundry. Lois would separate the clothing and wash and Clark would fold and put away the clothes. It was all too perfect and Chloe began to see what she had saw during their first Pep Rally senior at Smallville High. Lois and Clark had a strong and powerful connection.

The sudden change in the couple was so soothing to all that it took no prodding on Chloe's part to get them into Clark's room for another hour of alone time. She didn't even bother locking the door. She felt there would be no need this time.

So, now, Lois and Clark sat in their bedroom. They had taken their spots on their bed, each lying down as if they were during in for the night. They remained completely silent for the first five minutes. It was a comfortable silence. The kind of silence when a person enjoys the other person's presence. There was nothing awkward about it and the couple didn't feel the need to speak. It wasn't until the sixth minute did Lois began to talk.

"I didn't really want to break up with Oliver," she admitted feeling the need to open up. "He was leaving and I didn't want to seem like the victim."

She didn't turn to look at her husband.

"I know the feeling," Clark said not looking at her either. "I never wanted to break up with Lana either."

"Then why did you?"

"There were too many secrets between us," Clark answered somberly. "I wasn't ready to confess everything to her."

"And you shouldn't have to," Lois commented. "Secrets can be good you know. Life gets kind of boring if you know everything about each other."

"Are you telling me that or yourself?" Clark asked. He knew Lois had had the same issues with Oliver as Lana had with him.

"I don't know," Lois said honestly.

They fell silent again.

"Life just doesn't ever come easy for us, does it Smallville?" Lois asked.

"No, it doesn't," Clark said turning to face her only to find her staring at him.

She had turned sometime during the moment of pause.

"Are you really not that upset about Lana marrying Lex?" the novice reporter asked.

Clark sighed.

"Yes and no," he answered watching Lois raise an inquisitive brow. "I don't like Lana marrying Lex. He was my friend and I feel as if he took her away for me. Besides, Lex has changed. He's not the same man he was two years ago. He's darker."

Lois knew Clark meant Lex's soul.

She nodded.

"You feel as if you have to save her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Clark answered. He saw no point in lying about it. "I can't imagine her living a happy life with Lex."

"And if she wasn't with Lex?" Lois pursued.

Clark paused staring into his wife's eyes, but not really seeing her. What if Lana hadn't married Lex, but someone else? Could he handle that? Clark believed he could. If Lana had married someone else, he knew he wouldn't have been able to interfere. He knew he would have been able to let her go.

"Even though it would hurt, I believe I could let her go, if she had married someone else," he finally answered.

"That's very mature of you, Smallville," Lois said a bit surprised.

"And what if Oliver hadn't have left?" Clark asked her. "Would you be happy?"

"I think we would have been," Lois said with minor hesitation in her voice. "I don't care anymore about his secrets. I…"

She didn't have the heart to complete her sentence. She gulped. Like it or not Clark Kent was still her husband and it was bad to talk so fondly of the most meaningful relationship she has had to date.

"I know," Clark said taking her into his strong embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "You still love him."

He felt Lois begin to cry into his red flannel shirt.

"It's okay," he comforted.

"It still hurts to think about him," she confessed mumbling into his chest quietly, but Clark heard her.

"Shhh…" he soothed. He ran his hands up and down the expanse of her back. The move was more of a comfort to him than it was to her.

Lois' admission hurt him more than he expected.

Lois snuggled tightly into his embrace. She was feeling at home in his arms. It was comforting and she felt warm and safe. She began to drift off into sleep.

Clark sighed as he felt Lois' breathing become even and heard her heartbeat slow. He knew she had fallen to sleep.

Following her peaceful lead, the Kryptonian fell into a deep, relaxing, slumber.

Chloe took a peek into the room when she heard nothing. No movement and no sound of people talking. She began to worry and opened the door to find her cousin in the arms of her best friend. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight of them. The image of them looked and felt right. She now knew she wouldn't be able to come between Lois and Clark, they meant to be. And with that thought and a sweet smile the blonde quietly shut the door.

**Lois' Dream**

_**Flash to Alley**_

Rain showered down upon a relieved Lois Lane and Green Arrow. Believing he was her boyfriend, Lois promised to keep his secret and kissed him.

The kiss was unbelievably pleasurable, nothing like any other kiss she had shared with Oliver Queen before. And she was saddened when it only lasted a few seconds, but left a lasting impression.

She felt warm and safe and a vague feeling off lust swept through her body. It was the most wonderful kiss she had ever had with anyone and it was over too soon.

But as soon as the kiss ended, Oliver appeared. It confused her and she turned back to the Green Arrow, slapping him. She felt betrayed. She could have sworn the Green Arrow was Oliver Queen but here he was, standing in front of her, waiting for an explanation to why she had kissed a complete stranger.

Lois turned to her rescuer only to find him gone. He had come and gone so quickly that she questioned the man's humanity. No mortal man could move that fast.

His speed reminding her of someone in another dream, someone she couldn't quite place.

_**Flash to Valentine's Day party**_

It was now Valentine's Day and golden cupids were everywhere around the Talon. Jimmy Olsen had dragged her to the stupid party. She wasn't over Oliver yet and the young photographer was obviously trying to set her up with someone.

A blank ran threw her memory and then a moment of fast forward. She saw herself standing next to Clark Kent as she insulted their lack of chemistry. By the time things slowed she was approaching the smiling gypsy.

The woman handed her a tube of lipstick, claiming it would be able to make the young reporter fall in love with the man she laid her hazel eyes on. Lois doubted this, but tried on the red lipstick anyway, thinking it wouldn't work.

She leaned over to the small mirror in front of her and applied the makeup and the second she was finished, she saw the red hue sparkle and glow. It tingled her lips.

Still staring at the reflections in the mirror she noticed a familiar blue and red clothed friend of hers and she instantly fell in love.

She turned to stare at the object of her new affections, Clark Kent and smiled.

_**Flash to Lois and Clark's wedding.**_

Her dream jumped to a wedding day she did not remember. She glanced over at her groom. It was Clark. He was looking hot in his leather jacket and black jeans, an outfit Lois Lane never thought she would see on the young Kent. She couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so damn good and she found herself thinking about how pleasurable their wedding night was going to be.

She bit her lip as she heard Clark say "I do" and she didn't hesitate with her own "I do" when the minister asked her if she wanted to be the farmer's wife. She was now Clark Joseph Kent's wife.

The newlyweds walked out of the small chapel and out into the streets. Clark lifted her into his arms and sped them to the Kent Farm.

_**Flash to Wedding Night**_

Lois gasped in pleasure as Clark ran his hands over her body. She was on top of him, riding him. They were in Clark's loft, consummating their marriage on the old sofa. She ran her own hands up and down his muscular chest as his hands went to massage her breast.

Lois moaned as he groaned as she sped up their pace. His hips moving with hers, his length stroking her in just the right way and Clark's hands moved down to her hips, forcing her to moved faster and harder on him.

Crying out, Lois came, leaning over to kiss her new husband. Clark soon followed, the pressure of his body's release causing her to double over in pleasure. It wasn't long, before she passed out.

_**Flash to Waking Up to Clark**_

Lois couldn't help but to smile at Clark as he lied beside her. He was so handsome and for once the weight he seemed to always carried on his shoulders was gone. He looked innocent. He always did in the early morning.

She loved to stare at him until the tell tale signs of him waking. It was at these times she didn't mind to being forced to share a bed with the farmer. She loved seeing Clark this why and she was going to be sad on the day when she would no longer see him like this.

_**Flash to Man in the Red Cape**_

She saw him standing on her balcony, the man in the blue suit and red cape. She could only barely see the combination a faint reminder of someone in the waking world. He was silhouetted against the night's sky. The only light coming from the moon and the small lamp on a table beside her.

His presence startled her; almost mind her tremble in fear like it did when she was a child. He was intimidating, almost godlike. He made her tremble with fear and pleasure.

He moved toward her, his body graceful. He towered over her, standing almost 6 to 7 inches above her, his height secretly pleasing her. Not many men could stand above her.

"Who are you?" Lois asked when he approached the light, the top of his face still covered in darkness. "Why are you here?"

The man stopped, now only an inch away from her. He reached out to touch her cheek and she leaned into the caress.

"I am your soul-mate," he answered his voice reminding her of someone she knew. "I am her for you."

_**Flash to Flying with the Man in the Red Cape.**_

Lois startled before realizing her dream had jumped again. Now she was in the man with the red cape's arms and they were floating above her apartment. Confused, she stared up into his face. She still couldn't see his entire face.

"How?" she asked.

"Do not worry about it," the man answered. "I've got you."

"Yeah, I see that," Lois said. "But who's got you?" She thought.

He chuckled at her surprised expression.

"Why me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because we are destined to be," the man said as the moonlight beamed to his handsome face.

Lois gasped, the man of her dreams was Clark Kent.

**End of Lois' Dream**

Lois woke up slowly. She couldn't remember her dream or dreams, since her mind kept jumping from one place to another. She was still warm and she still felt safe. She glanced up to stare at Clark and gulped. The Farmboy looked at peace, almost happy. There was a small smile on his face.

Lois smiled up at him. She felt at home and knew he must have had to. For once, the thought didn't frighten her. It was either because she was falling for the small town boy or her early morning haze, but she was beginning to care for Clark more than just as a friend.

She wanted to kiss him and did not stop herself as she brought her face level with his. She softly on her husband's and Clark's smile widened. Lois smiled too and she settled back into his chest, falling back to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 15


	17. Chapter 16: Rescue

Chapter Sixteen-Rescue

After the not so fun emotional trip she shared with Clark a few nights ago, Lois Lane needed to get away from the farm. So, when her next big story came to mind, the young reporter jumped on it. She threw herself completely into it.

She had a feeling Senator Burke was one of those corrupt politicians she believed most politicians were. And when she said most she meant everyone except Martha Kent. The man was nothing but fake smiles and cold handshakes. She had met the man when she was working with Mrs. Kent. The man had eyes like a snake and the tongue to match. To say she did not like him would have down played her feelings for the man. So, when she found the opportunity to bring him down, the new Mrs. Kent did not pass it up. Besides, it got her out of the house and helped her avoid her husband.

Clark seemed determined to end Lana's marriage to Lex. Especially, after the woman was shot and lost her baby. It was Clark's new mission to make Lana see the error of her ways or discover why Lana would marry a son of a bitch like Lex. And to be honest, Lois was getting sick of hearing the farmboy complain about how's and why's his old sweetheart would be with someone as sinister as a Luthor.

To make matters worse, Chloe had been skimping on her babysitting duties. Jimmy Olsen had left and now her little cousin was depressed, worried she would ever see the novice photographer again. Lois bet she would, but that did not mean that Olsen would still want to be with Chloe again. Of course, Lois did not say this to her cousin. She just gave some familial advice about her experiences with men who put distance between her.

Lois sighed. The best her love life had come to since Oliver Queen left it was a joke. She had married the last person on the planet she believed she would even consider going on a date with let alone hitched. Her sex life was nonexistent. The close thing that came to sex, after her unforgettable forgotten wedding night, were her continuous wet dreams or rather memories of the night.

Well Lois had the best solution for her woes. Out of the house and on a mission of her own, completely distracted Lois from all of the drama around her. She hated that her life was becoming a real life soap opera and she wanted out of it. Even if it was just a small escape, her new story was welcomed.

That's why, when a source lead her to an alley of some suave restaurant, she followed it without question. She talked to rather cute waiter to confirm what she was told and paid him for his contribution to her latest story for the Inquisitor.

It was only seconds later, the Senator showed and Lois greeted him, guns loaded with questions. Of course, the man blew her off, but that never stopped fearless Lois Lane. So, she kept at it. The only thing that stopped her was the violent deaths of Senator Burke and his bodyguards by a invisible and quick assailant. But as Lois watched the Senator fall to the ground, she discovered the attacker to not be so invisible after all. It was Wesley Keanon, an old crush of hers from her days living on a base with her father.

Lois couldn't believe her eyes. Wes was standing in front of her with murder in his eyes. If the police sirens hadn't have stopped him, Lois could bet she would have been just as dead as Burke.

20 minutes later, the young reporter found herself in the Daily Planet and surrounded by her cousin and husband. She was shaken up and was grateful for the cup of coffee Chloe had brought. And the way Clark said her name made her feel like she was his wife.

Soon after, Chloe revealed some shocking information about Wes that Lois found very hard to believe. Four months ago had died in a helicopter accident. Lois knew that she had seen who she saw. This only made her want to dive deeper into the mystery that was Wes Keanon. She had to find out how he could be alive and dead at the same time.

That night Lois and Clark returned to the farm. Clark wanted Lois to remain there until they found out was going on and the every stubborn Lois did not want to do what she was told. And to make matters worse, Martha was agreeing with her son. Knowing there was no way she could refuse Mrs. Kent, Lois gave up on the staying put issue, but jumped to another.

She was still determined to find out what was going on with Wes and had asked her father for help, but the general being who he was told her to leave well enough alone. So, Lois got the bright idea to ask Martha for her help instead. Martha did not turn her down, but she made no definite promises either. All she said was she was going to try and Lois was thankful for that.

Once that was done, Lois mentioned about being close to Wes and she could have sworn she saw a jealous glint in his baby blues, but it was gone as soon as a noise interrupted the moment and the glint turned from jealous to protective.

Clark ordered her to stay put, but Lois being Lois, did not listen and followed anyway as Clark went to investigate the sound. Soon, after they were attacked by Wes and her old friend kidnapped her. The next thing Lois knew she was waking up in an abandoned warehouse and Wes was standing in front of her.

She tried to reach him with memories of their past. How much they used to be friends, how he got the scar over his eye, and when and where they shared their first kiss. She reached him. She knew she did. His whole demeanor changed. For one moment Wes was back. It proved that the person before her was her old crush and not some weird clone, Lois knew he was being brainwashed by someone. And the someone was Lex Luthor. Wes had revealed that before something happened and the moment was lost. Wesley was losing control again.

Lois ran from him, but knew there was no possible way for her to escape. Lex had made him too powerful, too quick. It was only a matter of minutes, before Wes caught her, grabbed her by her neck, and due to the lack of oxygen, she passed out. When she woke up, Wes was dying. It was heartbreaking to watch. Her first crush died in the warehouse, in her arms. He made her promise to stop the Aries project, to bring down Lex.

With everything that had happened with Lana, the worse thing Clark had seen all year had nothing to do with his lost love, but everything to do with his wife.

It broke his heart to see her so shaken with the sudden appearance of a childhood friend. She looked so lost and he just wanted to hold her like he had the night they shared their emotions with one another. He wanted to protect Lois more than he wanted to protect anyone and insisted she remain at the farm until the whole thing with Wesley Keanon could be settled, but unfortunately, the brainwashed soldier found her and took her.

It took some investigating, but Clark not only discovered Lana's reason for staying married to Lex, he also learned about Aries, and where Wes had taken Lois. In no time, he was at the old fort and inside a warehouse, saving Lois' windpipe from being crushed.

He remembered how light she felt in his arms as she lay unconscious and he didn't want to set her down. The only reason he did was to defend himself against Wes, but in return he ended up killing the man with his heat vision. It was then Lois woke, to find her old friend dying. Clark had hid himself and watched as the man died in Lois' arms. He watched Lois cry, truly cry and it broke his heart all over again to see he had caused this pain in his wife.

Clark had been jealous over how close Lois and Wesley Keanon had been, but jealousy was no longer an issue. He wished he could have saved the man instead of ending his life. The guilt of what he had done had outweighed the reason why he had done it. Clark Joseph Kent felt like a murderer.

A couple of nights later, Clark held Lois in his arms. They were acting like a real married couple, comforting each other in the aftermath of the tragedy. They were on Clark's bed at the farm. Clark was on his back and Lois' body clung to his left side, her head buried in his neck.

Lois had gone through a total change in the last 24 hours. She went from trying to escape a soap opera and fell right into science fiction. She couldn't believe the last couple of days she had. Brainwashed first crushes don't just walk into your life and die in your arms every day. But this week that was exactly what had happened to her.

Earlier today, she was going to show the world who Lex Luthor really was only to be thwarted by the snake himself. Wes's body had been removed from the coroner's office and Lois had a feeling Lex had a lot to do with it. When she told Chloe and Clark at the Planet that day, Lois was determined to stop Lex like she had promised the fallen soldier, but when she got home and really thought about it, the task seemed hopeless.

That was why she found herself in the arms of her husband, crying. For once in her life, Lois Lane had lost confidence in herself.

Clark could hear her weeping. He felt her hot tears hit his skin and he pulled her closer. He sighed. He knew why Lois was upset, but he couldn't tell her why he was upset. He couldn't tell her he was the killer of her old friend. He knew they couldn't discuss his guilt, but he knew they could discuss what was troubling her. Besides, just being with her was comforting him, making him believe the right thing in killing a man who wasn't really a man anymore, in turn saving the life of a woman he could someday love.

"It's okay," the Kryptonian tried to sooth. "Lex won't be able to get away with this, even with Wes's body missing."

Lois said nothing and buried her face further in his neck.

"You'll get Lex," Clark said. "You're a good reporter Lois. If anyone can reveal Lex for the monster that he really is then you can."

Lois sniffled, removing her face from his neck and repositioning herself to stare up into his blue eyes.

"What if I can't?" she asked. "What if Lex crushes me too."

"He won't," Clark said.

"And who's going to stop him," Lois asked. "He has a lot of money at his disposal to make it look like he had nothing to do with anyone's murder, let alone mine."

"I won't let him hurt you," Clark said in a determined voice.

Lois opened her mouth to ask a question, but her husband denied her speech.

"No, Lois," he said firmly. "I won't let Lex harm you. Don't ask how and don't ask why. Just know that I will protect you no matter what."

Lois stared into his eyes and knew Clark was speaking the truth.

"Do you really think I can bring down Lex?" she asked.

"I have no doubt," Clark said honestly. The only thing he worried about was Lois' ability to get into trouble whenever she was on a hot story. "Maybe it won't be this year or the next, but I can feel it in my bones, that Lois Lane will make sure Lex Luthor pays for his crimes."

The way Clark had said it, made Lois regain the confidence she had at the Daily Planet earlier that day. She had a feeling Clark was right. She could be the one to bring down Lex, but she wasn't going to what the estimated years to do so. She was going to stop the power crazed man as soon as she possibly could.


	18. Chapter 17: Closer

**Chapter Seventeen-Closer**

Lois Lane was annoyed. Absolutely annoyed, and it was all her so called husband's fault. The man just would not leave her alone. A woman nearly gets killed for the hundredth time and suddenly, she's under constant watch.

Clark had not left her side since the whole Wes Keenan thing and that was over a week ago. He was being beyond overprotective. Everything that he found annoying to do when it came to her he now did. He suddenly did not mind sleeping by her side at night or doing their other assignment when they were locked in his room. He went jogging with her every morning. She would try to escape by trying to outrun him, but the Farm-boy kept up. When she had finished an article, he went with her to the Inquisitor office to turn it in. It just was not right to see the man that often and yet, she did and she was actually starting to get use to Clark just constantly being there.

So, imagine Lois' surprise when Clark left her alone one day. He had disappeared to do something important. She did not know what he was doing, he would not say. This was odd because, what was more important than the farm? Where else did he really need to go? Everything was completely stocked and all of the animals were healthy. She knew the Kent Farm was where he worked and he really did not have any other comments. He would have told her if he was leaving for supplies. Hell, he would have taken her with him if that were the case. She tried asking him why he was in such a hurry, but the young farmer only said it was something he had to do. Lois did not understand, but figured if Clark left the farm and did not want to tell her what he was up to; it had to do with Lana. So with that on her mind, Clark finally left her alone for awhile. Well, she was not exactly alone. Clark had gotten Chloe to babysit. Which Lois did not mind. It was at least a change in her personal security.

"What could he be up to?" Lois asked Chloe as soon as Clark left.

Chloe shrugged, pretending not to know what was going on. She knew where Clark was and what he was doing, but it had to do with the Phantoms that had escaped from the Phantom Zone and she could not tell Lois this.

This brought on a thought that Chloe had been thinking of quite often. She wanted Clark to tell Lois his secret. As his wife, her cousin had the right to know all there was about her husband. But Chloe knew how Clark felt about his secret and his fear of being treated differently if people knew.

"Hey, Chlo," Lois said breaking the petite brunette out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Chloe asked forcing a smile onto her face.

"You look distracted," Lois answered.

"Distracted?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, distracted," Lois said. "What's on your mind, cuz?"

Chloe smiled a cheery smile. It was obviously a fake and Lois could see right through it, but the blonde did not want to give up on it, nearly forcing the smile to an extreme.

"I was just thinking about Jimmy," she lied.

Lois stared at her little cousin.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Chloe said.

The blonde reporter cleared her throat and decided to change the subject.

"So, what's up with you and Clark?"

"Nothing," Lois said quickly and defensively.

"I don't believe you," Chloe said. "You seem way too distracted yourself, for it to be nothing."

Lois bit her lip and shuffled a bit.

"Well?" Chloe said.

"Ugh," Lois said dramatically throwing her arms up. "First, he won't leave me alone. He's always there, no matter where I turn, you know. I mean, I don't get any privacy unless I'm in the bathroom. And you know the weirdest thing is when I wake up before him or even sometimes in the middle of the night, he's actually spooning me. Spooning me!"

Chloe stared at Lois. She did not whether to laugh or feel sorry for her poor cousin. She decided on the latter.

"And now he just disappears without a word, gone," the brunette continued. "Doesn't that seem a bit odd?"

"Um, a bit," Chloe said with a shrug. She then began to look extremely guilty over something. Lois noticed and pounced.

"What is it?" the tallest cousin asked with a raised brow. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," Chloe lied.

"Chloe, tell me."

"Clark kinda asked me to watch you while he was away," the blonde said.

"Well, I got that," the brunette nearly yelled. "But that still doesn't answer my questions."

"No, but he has his reasons for leaving all of a sudden and he just wants you to be safe while he's gone," Chloe said apologetically.

"I am safe," Lois said. "I am perfectly safe."

"Lois, you were nearly killed, again."

"But, I wasn't. So, what's the big deal?'

"The 'big deal' is you're a married woman now and as much as you and Clark want out of your marriage, the last thing he wants is for you is to die."

Lois was silent for a moment. She raised an eyebrow and sat down, thinking about what her cousin had just said.

"Fair, enough," she finally said. "But he still doesn't have to watch my every move or get someone else to watch me while he's away."

"No, he doesn't" Chloe agreed with a sigh. "But you have a habit of getting into trouble."

The blonde paused. She was thinking carefully about what she wanted to say next. She knew if she was not, Lois would take it incorrectly, get angry and leave the farm to get herself nearly killed or killed.

"Maybe, he doesn't want it to happen again. Maybe, Clark actually cares for you enough to want you to stay around a lot longer."

Lois frowned slightly. She did not like what the blonde was saying or the way she was saying it. It was like Chloe was trying to convince her that there was something deeper going on with Clark than she knew and she knew that could not be it. Clark was so simple for her to figure out. Lois just knew what was up with him all of the time.

"Of course Clark cares," she said. "He wouldn't be Clark Kent if he didn't."

"Maybe Clark cares about you a little bit more than you think he does."

"Like in what way, as a friend?" Lois asked. She was a little bit confused.

"I'm starting to think he thinks he thinks of you as something more than a friend."

Lois paused in shock. Clark was behaving differently towards her, that was pretty much obvious and she had to admit he was treating her more like a wife than like a friend.

"Even if you're right, it would never work," she said.

Denial seemed like it was going to be her best friend for awhile, at least until she got out of her crazy marriage to guy who was more of an annoying brother than an eternal love. Besides, she was already in love with another guy. A guy who broke her heart and was not in the picture anymore, but still she loved him.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because of Oliver," Lois said and took a deep breath. "I still have feelings for him. I can't be with one man while I want to be with another."

"So, you're thought about being with Clark?" Chloe asked seriously.

That was not what Lois meant, but now, she was not sure if that were true. She had to confess to herself, being around Clark this past week with him acting like her husband, she could see that there was something there. But that was it and she was contradicting herself now. Lois closed her eyes trying to fight the forming tears.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "He is my husband."

With that admission a weight was lifted off of Lois Lane's shoulders. She had feelings for Clark Kent and she was considering staying married to him.

"Then," Chloe began. "Maybe you should explore that, because, my dear older cousin, Oliver Queen may not come back to knock on your door."

**END OF CH. 17**


	19. Chapter 18: The 3rd Session

**Chapter Eighteen- The 3****rd**** Session**

Nervous did not even begin to hit on what Lois Lane was feeling right now. She was seated on the sofa in Dr. O'Neil's office again. She was sitting across from the good doctor. Next to Lois was Clark. Instead of sitting all the way on opposite ends of the sofa, the reluctantly married couple was sitting next to each other.

Lois hated this. The other day, Clark was gone all day and when he returned home, he kept his distance from her. That was what she needed that day.

After her conversation with Chloe, Lois needed time to not to think of what she and Clark could possibly have and to think of all of the reasons why they should not allow any more feelings to develop between them, but now, Clark was back to his overprotective behavior.

When she had woken up that morning, Clark was lying on his stomach but he had his heavy arm wrapped around her waist. When Lois tried to get out of bed, he pulled her closer to his body, so the woman could not get up until he woke up. She fussed him out because of it and Clark just shrugged like it was not a big deal that he should be holding her. Frustrated, Lois stormed off to get ready for their therapy session with Dr. O'Neil.

"So," Dr. O'Neil said. "How have your assignments been coming along?"

Before Lois could speak up, Clark spoke.

"We're making some progress," he answered. "We sleep in the same bed every night and we've began to talk during our lock-in sessions."

Lois glared at Clark.

"Are you crazy, Smallville?" She chastised. "Now she's going to think we don't want a divorce, that everything's just peachy. Do you want that?"

"I think it is wonderful you two are making progress," Dr. O'Neil said before Clark could respond. "But that still does not mean you should remain married."

Lois sighed in relief.

"It could mean that you can have a strong friendship after the divorce."

Clark relaxed too.

"I have noticed that you two are closer now than you were during our previous sessions," Dr. O'Neil said referring to how close they were sitting to each other.

"Well, Smallville has lost his mind," Lois said. "He hasn't left me only except for once in the past two weeks."

Clark stared at Lois. He wondered why she could not see that he was just trying to keep her safe.

"Oh and why is that?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"I had an accident a couple of weeks ago," Lois said. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal, Lois," Clark argued. "It's always been this way. You will run off into danger without thinking and almost get killed."

"Hey, I did not run off," Lois argued back. "I was taken this time."

"That's only because you witnessed something you shouldn't."

"I was doing my job."

Clark did not say anything. He was done arguing about this. He did not care what Lois said, he was going to keep on protecting her even after they get a divorce.

Lois smiled. She was sure she had one that part of the argument. There was no way Clark was going to argue with any woman, especially her about her career. He was not that type of guy, the guy who asked or forced a woman to quit her job because he wanted her to.

"I would like to bring up a new topic," Dr. O'Neil said when she believed that Lois and Clark were done with their inevitable argument.

She was pleased by the progress the couple was making but it was time to move on.

"Let me see," she said adjusting her reading glasses before she glanced down at her notebook. "I would like for you to discuss your love lives. Who you have dated, love interests, and of course who you have had sex with."

She looked up at Lois and Clark. She watched them fidget. Lois moved over away from Clark, leaving only a few inches between their bodies. Clark shifted from side to side and rubbed his hands together before settling down. While Lois just looked uncomfortable, Clark began to blush.

"I believe that this topic is very important for all couples in a relationship should discuss," Dr. O'Neil said. "It is good for someone to know who has come before them, how they compare and what makes them different, why they were chosen as the special one, the one and only."

She paused only for a second. Just enough time for them adjust to the information she gave them, but not enough time for them to react. She knew that they would have some smart comment, especially Ms. Kent.

"I think Mr. Kent should go first," the therapist said. "Men usually have an easier time with this topic. Most men I work with are proud of their love lives and others are proud of their choices in wives and are not ashamed to let others know."

Dr. O'Neil sat up straight. She stared at Clark.

"Go on, Mr. Kent," she said and waited for him to answer.

Clark gulped nervously. He did not want to talk about this subject. I was not because he was ashamed of his love life, he was not. He just felt as if it was a personal topic. Only the people closest to him and himself should know about who he had dated and who he had slept with.

"Uh…" the Kryptonian chocked up.

"Come on Clark," Lois prodded. "Spill."

"Mr. Kent," Dr. O'Neil said. "What you say here will stay between the three of us. You do not have to feel ashamed or shy over this topic."

Clark gulped again.

"Well, I've only dated two girls and I've only been interested in two others," he said. "And I've… um… only had on lover, one of the girls I dated."

"One lover?" Dr. O'Neil questioned. "You have only slept with your wife?"

Clark blushed deeply. He had forgotten about Lois.

"Uh… well, then I have had two lovers," he corrected.

"Very good, Mr. Kent," the therapist said. "It is perfectly normal for a man your age to have a modest amount of lovers."

"I'm not ashamed of the number," Clark said. "It's just I'm a private person and this is personal."

"Yes, I know, but it is part of the process," the doctor said with a small smile.

Clark nodded.

"Lois?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

Clark and Dr. O'Neil stared at Lois. Their eyes brought the reporter out of her thoughts. She shifted in her seat. Her list of past loves was not as modest as Clark's. In fact, her list was making her feel like something she never felt like before, a slut. Not that she slept with every guy she ever dated, but still the slutty feeling was there.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," she said nervously.

Dr. O'Neil nodded.

"Um…" Lois began. "Well I've had eight boyfriends. Out of that eight, three of them were lovers and I have had one lover that I never dated."

Just like Clark she was not including him in the list. She did not forget. She just did not want to.

"Is your husband included?" Dr. O' Neil asked.

"No," Lois admitted.

"I believe you should include him. He included you in his list. It is only fair."

The reporter let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," Lois said. "I have had eight boyfriends. Out of that eight, I've only slept with three and I've had TWO lovers I've never dated. There happy."

Lois folded her arms under her breasts.

"Good, Mrs. Kent," Dr. O'Neil said. "Do you have anything to say about your wife's list?"

She stared at Clark who nodded and stared down at his wife.

"Wow, Lois," he said with a smirk. "I wasn't sure of how…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Smallville," Lois threatened.

"Or what, you'll not speak to me? I think that would be a good thing."

Lois glared at her husband before she smiled wickedly.

"Or you'll get a whole week of my cooking," she said triumphantly. "And don't try to argue that I would have to eat it too, because it's my cooking. I've developed a tolerance for it."

Clark frowned.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"You wanna bet, Smallville," Lois said.

Clark gulped silently.

"I thought so," the brunette said.

"If you cook for me," Clark said. "I will make sure you wake up to me holding you every day."

"You wouldn't," Lois gasped.

"I would."

"Will you two for once just stop," Dr. O'Neil nearly screamed. She was terribly annoyed by the couple's playful banter. She really was not in the mood for it this time. The dispute was not as bad as it normally was but it was still irritating.

Lois and Clark stopped arguing to stare at the woman. They have never heard her go off like that before.

"I would like to get through a session with you both without you arguing," the therapist said. "You are just as bad as siblings who are a year apart."

Lois wanted to tell the doctor that that was how she felt and that she and Clark _were_ a year apart, but she kept her mouth shut. She was not sure how Dr. O'Neil would take the smart comment at the moment.

Dr. O'Neil cleared her throat and stared at the still angry couple. As amusing as their arguing usually was, today's argument was getting on her nerves. The headache she normally got while during her sessions with her was beginning to make itself known.

She stared down at her notes.

"Our discussion today brings me to your homework," Dr. O'Neil began.

"C'mon Doc," Lois said. She was now over her shock from the doctor's outburst several minutes earlier. "We don't want another assignment. Aren't the assignments you've already assigned us enough?"

"No, Mrs. Kent, it is not," Dr. O'Neil answered. She was annoyed by the reporter.

Lois was about to begin an argument with the therapist, when Clark took her hand in his. This caused her to go into shock and the therapist to slightly smile.

Dr. O'Neil cleared her throat again.

"All right," she said. "I would like for you to make a list of your past lovers and for you to discuss each one with one another. I want you to record this conversation. You only have to discuss this once, but I would like to discuss why you chose who you chose, how the relationship was, and how and why it ended."

"Well," Lois agreed. "We'll do it. It not as bad as your last assignments."

**END OF CH.18**


	20. Chapter 19: Embarrassments

**Chapter Nineteen-Embarrassments**

Clark sighed as he and Lois pulled up to the Kent Farm House. His wife had been ranting ever since they left Dr. O'Neil's office. She did this every time and you would have thought the Kryptonian would have been used to it by now, but he was not. He did not think he would ever get used to Lois' ranting.

"Lois," he said as he parked his truck. "Dr. O'Neil has her reasons why we should do these assignments. Remember, the sooner we get them done the sooner she will give her permission for our divorce."

Lois glared at Clark.

"Nobody asked you, Smallville," she huffed.

She got out of the truck and slammed the door.

"She had no right to correct me about my list of lovers," Lois continued her rant. "I thought the list was correct. Besides, I don't even remember us EVER sleeping together."

Clark nodded and sighed heavily. He got out of the truck, closing the door quietly.

"Lois, calm down," he said. "We go through this every time. Why not, for once, we actually do the assignment without complaining."

"Do you really want to do this assignment, Clark?" Lois asked as she folded her arms under her chest.

"I don't know," the farmer shrugged. "I do know it would be a good idea for us to get it over with."

Lois stared at him critically.

"Anyway," Clark said. "The other assignments weren't that bad. Sure they were awkward situations, but they weren't bad. She could have made us do much worse."

"Like what, Smallville?"

"Like be naked in front of each other," he suggested.

"That wouldn't have been the end of the world," Lois said with a knowing smile. "We've already seen each other."

Clark nodded remembering that Lois had found him in a cornfield completely naked and that he had caught her by surprise while she was showering.

"Right," he said. "But she could make us SLEEP naked."

Lois' face scrunched up in disappointment.

"Good point."

"Lois," Clark said. "Maybe, we should just do the assignment now."

The woman thought it over for a second.

"Maybe, we should make our lists today and do the tape recording tomorrow," she suggested.

"Good idea," Clark said without realizing they had truly compromised on something for once.

"I'll work on mine in the house and you can do yours in the loft," Lois said quickly.

She turned and went into the house, leaving Clark outside in her wake.

A few minutes later, Lois sat in the Kent kitchen making her list. She was not having a hard time making her list. In fact, she was nearly finished. The only hold up she was having was Clark. She was not sure if she should him to her list.

She was not sure what she was going to say about him any way. She was not sure she could answer all of the questions Dr. O'Neil wanted her to answer. She did not know why she chose Clark. Then again, Dr. O'Neil did make it sound like she only had to add past loves to the list and not the present love. Not that Clark Kent was a love or anything. He was just Clark. Boring old Clark, who was always there when she needed him.

Lois let out a frustrated sigh. She did not was to think about needing Clark in any way. She tried to return her attention back to the other men on her list, but her mind kept returning to her husband.

She groaned loudly and laid her head on the table.

"Lois?" Mrs. Kent asked.

The senator just got home from Topeka and was going to be home for two days before she had to return.

Lois quickly sat up.

"Uh, Mrs. Kent, hi," Lois babbled. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," the red-head answered. "What's wrong Lois? You seem upset about something."

"Oh, it's nothing, Mrs. K," the reporter said. "It's just a list of all the men I've ever dated. Dr. O'Neil wanted Clark and I to make lists of our past loves and to discuss them while recording the conversation."

Martha smiled at Lois and sat down beside her.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," Lois said. "But I'm a bit embarrassed by mine."

She knew she was lying but the young woman did not want the woman she viewed as a mother to think she was falling for Clark.

"Well," Martha said. "Let me see."

Lois bit her lip before handing her her list.

Martha looked over the list. She saw the number of men Lois had written down.

"Nine men and four of them were lovers," she said after a moment. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"Are you sure?" Lois asked. "Cus the last time I checked, one was the ideal number."

Martha took Lois' hand in hers and gave her best reassuring smile.

"Lois," she said calmly. "You have nothing to be ashamed about. Some women are lucky enough to only be with one man all their life, but others have to go through the wrong man, before she finds the right one."

Lois stared at the older women quizzically. Martha did not miss the expression.

"What I'm trying to say is," the Senator paused. "Sometimes, the first man you think you love does not love you. Sometimes, a man is with a woman only to sleep with her and the last thing you want to do is to marry him and discover this fact. You would end up resenting each other. There are times you sleep with a man only to discover you really don't love him. Do you understand?"

Lois nodded.

"I think so," she said.

"Good," Martha said patting Lois' hand.

"Um… Mrs. K can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, you may," Martha agreed.

"Was Mr. Kent your first?" the brunette asked boldly.

The Senator paused in slight shock.

"That is a personal question, Lois," she said.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Lois said quickly.

"It is all right," Martha said with a small smile.

She sighed deeply.

"I wish I could say Jonathon was my first, but he wasn't," the red-head said solemnly. "There was one guy before him. He was a completely jerk, an absolute bad boy, and an old friend of Jonathon's."

"You don't mean…" Lois interrupted.

"No, it wasn't former Senator Jennings," Martha said knowing exactly what the young woman was about to ask. "This guy was Jonathon's friend until he slept with me and then dumped me. He bragged to Jonathon and Jack about it and Jonathon punched beat him up for it."

"Oh, wow," Lois said.

"Yes," Martha said with a slight blush. "The day after, Jonathon told me what happened and we were inseparable. "

Lois could not help it but to smile.

Meanwhile, Clark was in his loft making his own list. Like Lois he was not having a difficult time. He had already made his list, he had even included Lois, but now he was troubled by the number. Well, not the number, it was more like his experiences that troubled him. Compared to some of the people he knew, he might as well been a virgin.

The Kryptonian knew that this should not have bothered him, but his pride would not let it go.

He smiled. He was not even sure where all this pride had come from.

"Hey, Clark," Chloe said coming up the stairs.

She had a file in her hands. More than likely, the file had something to do with an escaped Phantom.

"Hi, Chloe," Clark greeted as he turned to his friend just as she made it to the top of the stairs. "What brings you here?" 

Chloe held up the file.

"Business," she said.

"Oh," Clark said.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Chloe asked as she approached him.

She held out the file to him.

"I'm making a list of all my major love interests," Clark said as he took the file from her small hand.

The blonde leaned over to take a look at the list.

"Lana, Alicia, Kyla, Lois," she paused. "Me."

"Yeah," Clark said with a blush. "The Spring formal and that kiss on Black Thursday, they are the reason I consider you."

Chloe smiled and for the first time in a long time, she realized she was officially over Clark Kent.

"Wow, Clark, I'm touched," she said truly flattered.

"Um… yeah," Clark said. "But I'm having some troubling thoughts."

"About…" Chloe pushed.

"I don't have much… uh… experience," he said blushing deeply.

The blonde reporter laughed.

"Chloe, I don't find it funny," the farmer said.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Chloe said. "But you shouldn't be embarrassed by this. Some women find it quite… charming."

"How can you say that?" Clark asked.

"Because, Jimmy's not very experienced, but he still manages and he does NOT seem embarrassed about it," the young woman answered.

Clark nodded but still seemed not at ease. Noticing, Chloe continued.

"Clark, when you're in love, truly in love, experience doesn't matter. You enjoy being with that person and you learn new things as you go along."

"How do you know?" Clark asked.

His best friend shrugged.

"I don't," she said. "Jimmy and I our taking things slow, but I do know is that when we finally do it again, it won't matter how much experience the other has. All that would matter is that we will be together."

Clark smiled up at Chloe. He knew she was right. He knew that when the time came, his experience or lack off would be the farthest thing from his mind.

**END OF CH. 19**


	21. Chapter 20: Communication

AN: I had to revise this chapter. I had to take Grant out, since one, he's in season 7 and I'm at the end of season 6 and two, he's not even in the story yet. But it was only one sentence of dialogue so it wasn't too bad. I've also added Kyla's last name, since she is the one girl Clark had liked that Lois had not met. I had to changed Lois's ages. In this chapter, I had her starting smoking at 16 and not 15. So I changed one number.

Oh, and for those who thought I turned Lois into a slut, I didn't. I just wanted to show that she had trusted guys before and had been hurt or forced to leave them. She loved every guy she slept with except for 1 or 2 and that was her trying to be more independent with her sexuality.

Chapter 20 – Communication

In the loft, Lois and Clark sat on the floor opposite of each other. They had a tape recorder beside them. They each held sheets of paper in their hands. Lois held a few more than Clark.

The couple sat in silence, knowing they should do their assignment so they could go into the house and do another assignment so they could do another assignment. At least they only had to do this assignment once.

They sat in silence for a bit longer until Lois gave a heavy sigh.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Aren't you going to go first?" Lois asked.

"I thought you wanted to go first." Clark said.

"No way," Lois said. "Yours will be faster."

Clark wanted to say 'Don't remind me', but decided against it.

"I don't see how it would make a difference," he said.

"Then you agree with me," Lois said happily. "You go first."

Clark sighed and hung his head.

"All right," he said as he shuffled through his papers.

He pressed record on the tape recorder. He cleared his throat before he brought up his first sheet of paper to read.

"Um…" he said. "I'm going to start with Lana."

"There's no surprise there," Lois quipped.

Clark paused to glare at her.

"Anyway," he said. "From the moment I saw her, I wanted to be with her. I was four and my mom and dad had just adopted me. I thought Lana was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. As I grew older, my crush grew deeper and hoping she would someday feel the same way.

When we finally became a couple, I couldn't trust her. Instinct told me not to and because of that, our relationship became strained. She couldn't take it anymore. I saw it in her eyes. I couldn't be with her anymore."

"So, trust?" Lois said. "That's a good reason to break up."

In all honesty, Lois did not like Lana and Clark together. It just felt wrong. However, she always played the part as a good friend and for once in her life, kept her mouth shut.

Clark sighed and moved on.

"Chloe," he said.

"My cousin?" Lois asked a bit shocked. "I thought nothing happened between you two?"

"Nothing did, but it could have," Clark said. "I cared for her. I honestly thought about Chloe and my relationship beyond friendship, but my feelings for Lana were greater than what I felt for Chloe."

"That is so sad, Smallville," Lois said. "I should hit you for that."

Clark nodded his agreement before moving on to the next girl on his list.

"My sophomore year of high school, I met this girl, Kyla Willowbrook. She was beautiful and smart. I felt a connection to her and believed she was my soul mate. She died soon after I met her."

Clark didn't want to go into complete detail of what had happened when he met Kyla. There would have been too many questions that he didn't want to answer.

"I'm so sorry," Lois said.

"Next came Alicia." Clark said.

Lois nodded, remembering the girl.

"We were close, closer than I thought I could be with anyone. She knew what it was like to be different. We even got married. It wasn't legal, we were both underage. When she died a part of me died with her. I never felt so much pain in my whole life."

Lois blinked away the tears from her eyes. A silence as they both mourned a wave.

"So, I guess it's my turn," Lois finally said.

"Actually, no," Clark said. "I have one more."

"Okay, who was she?" the reporter asked.

"Actually, she is you."

"Okay, go on."

Clark cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I married you because, I'm attracted to you. I've always found you attractive. I feel pulled to you. You're fun to be around and I enjoy our bickering. Somehow, you understand me better than anyone," the Kryptonian said.

"Okay," Lois said pretending what Clark said had not affected her. "Now, it's my turn."

Clark nodded.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning," Lois said.

She glanced down at her paper.

"There was this boy named Kyle. I met him when I was 7. He was my first crush. I thought he was cute. We were never an item, but heck; he was the first boy I ever liked."

Clark smiled at the sweet memory. It was nice to know that Lois innocent at one point in her life. That her childhood was not completely ruined by her mother's death and her father's career.

She paused before moving on to the next boy on her list.

"A couple of years after Kyle, my family had to move. A year later, I met Mickey. He was cute also and I couldn't resist when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He was my first boyfriend, of course. But because of my duties at home and taking care of Lucy, Mickey decided I was too busy for him so he decided to move on to another girl."

Clark glared slightly at the thought of someone cheating on Lois.

"When I was 13, I met Wes and had my first major crush on him. I shared my first kiss with him." Lois said. "A year later, I met Sam. He had a huge crush on me and kept asking me out until I said yes. He was my first bad boy and Daddy hated him. It only made him even more appealing. He broke up with me when I wouldn't put out."

This made Clark smiled. He knew how rebellious Lois could be. She loved to get on someone's nerves.

"A year after Sam, I met Liam. He got me into smoking and drinking. We used to stay up all night. He was my first. I actually thought I loved him, but after a pregnancy scare, Liam left me."

Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath before moving.

"When I was 17, I decided to have fun and Josh was the perfect guy for that. He was just my sex buddy until my family had to move again."

Clark was not a bit shocked that Lois would have a sex friend. He thought she only slept with men she dated.

"That same year, I decided to quit smoking and met Matt. He was sweet and romantic. I fell for him hard. He brought me flowers and candy. He supported everything I did. We were so close. He even proposed." Lois paused and sighed sadly.

"Then he went away to college. About three months later, he broke up with me. He said he wanted someone older, more mature. It wasn't until he got home for Winter Break that I found out he had been dating the girl two months before he broke up with me."

Clark gasped in shock. It was hard to believe someone would dare to cheat on Lois. Well, again. She may have been an annoying person but she was also a good person. She deserved better than that.

"When I turned 18 I met Drew. We were obsessed with having fun. We partied. We drank. We had sex. It was simple. I knew that it had to end someday, but I never thought it would end because of a death." Lois said. "I had to break up with Drew when Chloe 'died'."

Clark nodded understanding why that would put an end to any relationship.

Lois sighed. She was becoming bored with the topic of past relationships and she still had four more guys to go through, five if she counted Clark.

"I didn't like anyone until AC," the reporter continued. "I liked him because he was very attractive and heroic. He did save my life and wanted to save all of marine life around the world. I want to believe that we could have been more, but he left, so that was it."

"Next was Graham," Lois continued. She was hoping to rush through the rest of the guys.

"He was so charming and he seemed irresistible until I found out he was some kind of assassin."

"Okay, Oliver, my first love since Matt," Lois sighed heavily. "He was attractive and charming. He was good to me. He just did not have enough time for me and our relationship. It always felt like he was holding something back. Even so, I wanted to continue our relationship, but he didn't. The end."

Clark could tell she didn't want to say anymore about her relationship with Oliver.

Groaning, Lois decided to add Clark. It was only fair. She was on his list after all.

"Last is you," she said. "I have to admit, we have this mutual magnetism that pulls us together, even though most of the time we don't want to be near each other we are pulled towards one another. I even wanted to date you out of curiosity, but Lana and Chloe got in the way. I just couldn't date a guy who was so in love with another girl nor could I date someone my cousin had such a huge crush on."

Lois paused and took a deep breath.

"I guess I wanted to marry you because of the initial attraction I had for you the first day we met. It has nothing to do with you being naked when we met. It has more to do with your attitude that day. I liked the more aggressive, determined Clark."

Lois placed down her papers.

"I'm done," she said. "So, are you going to tell me I'm a slut?"

"No," Clark nearly exclaimed. "You're not a slut. You were in love and vulnerable."

"I wasn't in love with every guy I've slept with."

"That doesn't mean anything," Clark said. "You were only with one guy at a time. You are not a slut."

He stared into her eyes for her to see he did not see her as any less of a person as he did before they started this assignment.

"At least, you can say you have experience," the Kryptonian said sadly.

"Smallville, shut up," Lois said. "You're fine. You respect women and so your track record is short. That's adorable. It proves you love with all you have."

Clark smiled shyly.

"Thanks," he said.

"Okay," Lois said. She got up and stretched, which was very enticing to Clark.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," she said and walked down the stairs and to the house.

Clark sighed and stopped the recorder. He leaned his back on the couch and closed his eyes. Just like always, Lois knew what to say to ease his mind and that made him think. He thought about Kayla and what she said about the soul mate symbol in the caves. He was meant to be with someone. When he was younger, her thought it was Lana, but now he was thinking it might be someone else. It might be Lois Lane.


	22. Chapter 21: Chaos

Chapter Twenty-One-Chaos

It was early morning when Lois woke up. She carefully moved away from Clark's warm body, so not to wake him. She was a woman on a mission today. She was going to investigate the super soldiers and she did not want Clark going all overprotective on her. She knew him well. He would ask questions that he would not like her answers to. He would try to stop he investigation because he would think it too dangerous. Lois did not need that right now.

So, she was very pleased with herself when she managed to escape the Kent Farm without her husband noticing or even waking.

She had one destination in mind, The Talon. Lois knew Chloe was working at the Daily Planet early this morning and would probably be there until the late afternoon. Thus, Lois just knew she would not be interrupted while she researched. Chloe would do the same thing Clark would have done and again the relatively new reporter did not want to be stopped or slowed down because the people around her were worried for her safety.

Lois had been at the Talon for an hour or two when her cousin entered the apartment, surprising the tall woman. Lois nearly cursed but remained focused on her task.

"Hey, is that a look of a reporter on a trail of a hot story or someone trying to pick good lottery numbers?" Chloe greeted as she looked at some numbers Lois had written down.

"Right before Wes hay-wired he kept repeating these numbers over and over again," Lois said distractedly. "They have to mean something."

"Well, Wes was a soldier," Chloe said trying to be helpful. "I mean, maybe, it was his serial number."

"Not in any branch of the armed forces I've ever heard of and I've run the numbers through every search engine on the web," the brunette said. "I got diddly squat."

"Good let's keep it that way. Look, Lois take it from someone who's gone up against the Lex Luthor army more than once," Chloe warned. "Not only will victory remain elusive, but you're almost certain to step on aloud mine in the process."

Lois nearly rolled her eyes. This was exactly what she did not want, Chloe worrying about her.

"I'm the General's daughter, remember? I live for battle," she said to reinsure her cousin.

"No, the kind of battles you can't win Lois. You remember what he did to my mother," blonde continued. Her voice was laced with foreboding concern. "I don't want him to hurt someone else that I care about. Now please, back off."

Lois noticed Chloe was not going to drop this. So, calling on her inner actress, the elder cousin decided to pretend that she was going to drop her investigation.

"You know what? You're right. Why would I knowingly walk straight into enemy fire?" Lois said ripping the paper with the number on it. "He'll get his. It's only a matter of time."

Chloe smiled.

"Good," she said as Lois shrugged. "You can thank me later I got to rocket to the planet."

Lois nearly frowned. She thought Chloe was returning from the Daily Planet. There was no need for her to go back. For once in her life Lois held back her curiosity and said nothing as the blonde exited. Instead, she decided to return her attention to her story. Lois began putting the pieces of ripped paper back together. It was now because she ripped the paper, that she was able to realize what the numbers were.

"Longitude and latitude, no duh," she said aloud to herself.

The numbers were coordinates.

At the Kent Farm, Lana was in Clark's loft. She stood at the window, gazing out at the landscape. Her mind was a million miles away until she heard Clark's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'm leaving Lex," she announced, she had turned to face the stairs before she saw him.

"Lana, I know this is where I'm supposed to say I'm sorry, but I can't." Clark responded.

Lana approached him.

"Clark, I came here to say goodbye. Lex is going to be very angry. It's too dangerous. I have to leave Smallville," she said firmly.

"Lana you don't have to worry about Lex. You don't have to be afraid. I can protect you from him. I can protect you from anything," Clark tried to reassure her.

Lana places her hand on Clark's side. She wanted to show him an extreme amount of affection, but just like most of their relationship together she was hesitant.

"You can't this time, Clark, I'm sorry. Just know that I will always love you."

Lana flees down the stairs and Clark super speeds to catch her stopping in front of her cutting off her exit.

"Wait, Lana. I can't lose you again not without telling you the truth about me," Clark said not caring about his own relationship with Lois. He was ready to drop everything to be with Lana.

"Clark I already know about your powers," the short brunette revealed.

"There's more." Clark said taking this information really well. "I'm from another planet. It's called Krypton. It's light-years away. My parents sent me here to save me. They sent me to earth just before Krypton was destroyed." Clark paused for a moment. "Please say something."

Lana kissed Clark then expressing all of her love for him. Clark forgetting that he is married and falling in love with his wife, returned the kiss. It was supposed to be a goodbye kiss, Clark realized this but he decided not to accept it for what it was.

"You're still Clark Kent to me," Lana said with all her love for him.

"I guess there's no reason you to go. We can be together now. You'll be safe."

"You won't be."

"There's not many things that can hurt me," Clark said confidently.

"But you're not invincible. You have a weakness."

"How do you know that?" Clark asked as Lana moves away from him. "Did someone tell you that? It was Lionel, wasn't it?"

Lana turns towards Clark. She had said too much.

"Lana you need to tell me everything you know," the Kryptonian insisted.

"Clark, Lionel threatened to kill you if I didn't marry Lex."

Clark immediately felt sympathy for the woman he had loved since he was four years old and hugged her.

Much later at LuthorCorp, Lionel Luthor exited the elevator to see an angry Clark Kent staring at him.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" the businessman asked as calmly as he could.

Clark grabs him by the lapels on his suit.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Clark answered before tossing Lionel to the floor. "You come into my life, pretending to be some kind of guardian angel. You're exactly the opposite."

"No, Clark you got it wrong. I swear." Lionel pleaded.

"Your words mean nothing to me."

"Clark, if Lana spoken to you. I know what you must be thinking but you've gotta listen to me." 

"I've listened to you for too long," Clark said.

"Lex is tracking a rayth from the Phantom Zone. I had to force Lana to marry him. It was the only way she could get close to him to get the information I needed to help you."

"No, I never asked for your help and I never will."

"You're not a murderer. You're Kal-El."

Enraged, Clark goes to attack Lionel.

"Don't call me by that name," the Kryptonian said firmly.

Just before Clark could deliver the final blow, the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onz stopped him.

"Stop, this man is on our side," J'onn revealed. "He's an emissary of Jor-El."

Clark looked back at Lionel and released him. Quietly they head to Lionel's office for a more private conversation.

"I know, the methods I have to use seem cruel and heartless but the truth is I'm using them to protect you," Lionel said a lot calmer now that his life was no longer in danger.

"I don't understand. None of this makes any sense," Clark said confused.

"It was when Lex was possessed with Zod I became possessed with all your father's knowledge. I've found myself writing in Kryptonian. The symbol for power," Lionel revealed.

"I was a beacon. The same beacon Jor-El used when he needed me," J'onn added.

"You knew my father?" Clark questioned the Martian.

"I worked for Jor-El brining criminals to justice. When Krypton was on the verge of annihilation, he asked me to keep an eye out for you," J'onn answered.

"Where've you been all these years?" Clark asked.

"Watching from a distance," J'onn answered.

"Your father wanted you to pass the test without any help. He wasn't to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary." Lionel interjected.

"When you released those Phantoms, you're life was at stake. I didn't have a choice." J'onn said.

"Like what happened at the docks in Seattle," Lionel said.

"When the Phantom infected my mind…" Clark begun to realize.

"Unfortunately, I lost his steps since then." J'onn admitted.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Nothing," the Martian said.

It was then that Clark noticed the blood on J'onn's shirt. The Kryptonian opens the shirt to see the Martian's wound. It was a gaping, bleeding hole in the alien's torso.

"That's not nothing," Clark said with concern.

"I had a run in with the last Phantom," J'onn said. "I have to leave Earth's atmosphere to heal but first I must complete the job I started."

"No," Clark insisted. "I'll go after the Phantom. I have the crystal that Raya gave me."

"I doubt that crystal will work," J'onn said.

"It's not on ordinary Phantom Clark," Lionel said. "It's the product of a Kryptonian lab experiment. It's been destroying one human being after the other desperately searching for the only host that will insure its survival. A Kryptonian body."

"Where's the Phantom?" Clark asked.

"If you were to get infected, it can kill you," J'onn warned.

"People are being killed every day. If anyone's going to stop this Phantom. It's gonna be me," Clark said bravely.

He was willing to give up his life so others could live.

"You talk as if you have nothing to live for," Lionel said behind a chuckle. "No one to live for."

Clark stared at the middle aged man.

"What are you getting at?" he asked cautiously.

"You have a wife, Kal-El," Lionel said. "What will happen to her if you die?"

"She will go on," Clark said. "She's a strong woman, she can survive without me."

"But will she want to?" Lionel queried.

He approached the Kryptonian.

"You always believed that Lana Lang was your soul mate," the businessman said philosophically. "Did you ever think that Lois Lane was sent to you? I remember a rumor about a young woman finding a young man in a corn field. Is it safe to guess that that were you and Lois?"

Clark gulped and nodded. He remembered how Lois found him in almost the same way as the Kents.

"That wasn't a coincidence, was it?" the hero asked.

"I believe not," Lionel said. "Lois Lane may actually be your soul mate. You have someone to live for Clark. She may live on when you're gone, but her life may not be complete without you in it."

Clark stood silently. The man before him was right. He never thought of Lois that way. Here he was angry over Lana, when he should have been worried about his wife, whom he had not seen all day.

It was midday when Lois had found the place the coordinates lead to, Reeve's Dam. Lex's secret base of operation for the super soldiers was inside the dam.

Surprisingly, there was hardly any security around and the future ace reporter was able to sneak in. Unfortunately, she got caught and was stabbed by a guard.

She felt her body grow cold as her heart pumped her blood out of her wound and onto the floor. It did not take long for her to lose consciousness.

A couple hours passed before Chloe found her elder cousin.

"Oh my god, Lois you're gonna be alright, okay," Chloe said collapsing at her cousin's side. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

The blonde could not see her cousin's skin was very pale or that she was unconscious. She just saw her cousin as sleeping. The younger reporter was crying through her denial. That was until she saw the knife wound at her cousin's stomach.

"Oh my god," Chloe said in panic. "Lois, come on, Lois. You're a fighter. Come on. Come on Lois. Come on. You're the strongest girl I know. Come on. Please. You can't die. I can't lose you. I love you too much. Please."

As she cried, Chloe's tears began to react in a strange way. Chloe did not feel her meteor power awaken. She did not notice one fall onto Lois. She did feel an odd pain as she took her cousin's wound onto herself. She was unconscious before her body hit the floor.

Meer seconds passed when Lois woke up. She checked her side and felt no puncture there. She lifted her shirt to see her skin perfectly intact. She nearly smiled before she saw Chloe's still body.

"Chloe?" she called. "Chloe, wake up. Honey wake up."

It was Lois's turn to cry.

END OF CH. 21


	23. Chapter 22: Bizarro

AN: Okay, I've been thinking about a sequel to this story for once it's done. I need suggestion on when (what episode) to start on. I like to plan my stories ahead of time. I will need to know if there should be a baby. Should Ollie and Chloe be together or should Jimmy still be alive. Stuff like that. BTW, I have ever season on DVD except for 10. Oh, and this story ends sometime after "Kara" but before "Cure", I think. I know it's not supposed to go on to "Lara". So, yeah, I'm on CH.22 now. 12 (not including this one) more chapters plus and epilogue and this story is complete.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Bizarro

It did not take long for Clark to find the last Phantom in Reeve's Dam and to his dismay it was in the body of a young boy. He was not sure how he was going to fight the phantom. He was sure that he had to find a way to get it out without harming the boy and back into the Phantom Zone.

Fortunate for the boy but unfortunate for Clark, the Phantom decided to leave its current body, turning into its gas form and exiting the boy through his mouth. It aimed for the Kryptonian hitting him with full force, throwing Clark across the room and through the wall. But instead of inhabiting Clark's body it gained a body of its own. A body that was practically identical to the Kryptonian's. It, now he, was wearing a dark blue jacket and dark red shirt that matched Clark's red jacket and blue shirt.

"Thanks for sharing," the Phantom spoke. His voice was slightly deeper than Clark's. "I feel a lot better now."

"What just happened?" Clark asked shocked.

"I took a little piece of your DNA," the Phantom answered before grabbing Clark's neck.

The Phantom was strong, equally if not stronger than the Kryptonian. He lifted Clark off the ground easily.

"And I'm gonna take your life," he finished hitting Clark across the room.

Hearing this, Clark's heart gave a little jolt. The only thing he could think of was Lois. If he allowed this creature to destroy him, Lois would be at the Phantom's mercy. A dozen scenarios raced through his mind. Some of which, included the Phantom killing his wife or keeping her for himself. Clark did not care for any of the scenarios least of all the murder or the forced continual marriage.

Clark thought quickly and used his speed to hide from the Phantom long enough to sneak up behind him. The Kryptonian punched his new twin and the Phantom was flung through the air by the force of his good twin's punch.

The Phantom went through the wall and landed right in front of Lionel Luthor who tried to help him, thinking he was Clark.

"It's not me," Clark announced. "It's the Phantom." 

Lionel stared at the real Clark in surprise.

"How do you like my new look?" the Phantom asked Lionel.

Lionel took out the kryptonite he had brought with him and held it to the Phantom's chest hoping the radiation from the green meteor rock would kill the alien. But his plan backfired. Instead of killing the Phantom, the kryptonite was absorbed into his body, making the evil doppelganger stronger. He thanked Lionel and tossed him away.

"What the hell are you?" Clark asked the Phantom.

"I'm you, only a little more bizarre," the Phantom answered.

They charged towards each other, both running at top speed. When they collided, the whole dam shook and Clark was tossed from the structure and the Phantom gave chase with the one ability Clark did not have. The Phantom could fly.

Both bodies caused the structure of the dam to give way and it began to collapse.

Clark was having the most interesting dream. He was in bed with Lois and she was smiling down at him. It gave him the warmest feeling he ever felt. But it was short lived. He was quickly regaining consciousness, healed by the bright rays of the Earth's yellow sun.

Clark woke up in the middle of the woods and he was not sure how he had gotten there. He had hit a large tree and the collision had caused him to lose consciousness. The Phantom landed hard next to him. It was then that the Kryptonian remembered that he was fighting the last escaped phantom from the Phantom Zone.

The evil one's skin fractured, showing his true form. Clark only got a glimpse before the Phantom's features returned to looking like his own.

"Those people, I have to get back to the dam," Clark said unselfishly.

This amused the Phantom who promptly kicked his twin's face sending him several feet away and into a boulder. Perfect Clark Kent was concerned for human lives more than his own.

"Hey, Clark," the Phantom said as he was approaching him. "Do you ever wonder what would happen to all these humans if you weren't here to play savior? I know you do. You'd just you'll never admit it."

Standing Clark faced his evil twin.

"You don't know anything about me," he said.

"No, Clark, I know everything about you," the Phantom said confidently. "I didn't just borrow your DNA, I have all your memories, all your thoughts, every last twisted one of them. When I'm living your life, I won't make those same mistakes. Oh, don't worry Clark, I will take care of that little wife of yours."

Clark's eyes widened. So, forced continual marriage was the Phantoms goal. This angered the Kryptonian.

The Phantom's face flickered again as he went to attack Clark and Clark blocked him, then punched him, sending his twin through the air and out of sight. It was then that the future superhero heard the rushing water. He knew then that the dam had broken. He used his super sped to meet the flood waters dead on. Then, just as fast, he used his heat vision to evaporate the liquid. He turned to see if the boy and father who had been seconds away from being swept away were okay. He then sped off to save whoever was left in the remains of the dam.

END of CH. 22


	24. Chapter 23: Double

AN: Sexual situations.

AN2: I'm still taking suggestions for the sequel.

AN3: A lot happens in this chapter (it's my longest chapter ever, for any story I've ever done.) since I followed the episode "Bizarro" so closely.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Double

A half an hour later, a worried Lois Lane and Clark Kent were waiting in the hospital while the doctors worked on reviving Chloe.

"You want to tell me what happened out there?" Clark asked his wife.

"It's going to sound insane," Lois said trusting him completely. "I don't know, Clark. Maybe I was unconscious and dreaming."

"Maybe you weren't," Clark said trying to be understanding.

Lois turned to him.

"The last thing I remember I was pulling an 8 inch knife out of my gut," she revealed. "And there was blood everywhere. I dialed Chloe and I had this chill and my hands started to tingle and then I must've passed out."

Clark looked down at her person and saw no wounds on her.

"Someone stabbed you?" he questioned.

"A guard, right here," Lois said lifting up her shirt to show Clark where the knife had been.

Clark stared down at her perfect skin and saw nothing, not even a scar.

"I know, but there was this warm light all around me and when I woke up, the wound was healed and Chloe was laying a few feet away unconscious," Lois continued.

Clark wasn't sure of what to make of this news. It scared him to think that he could have lost Lois earlier that day, but it terrified him that he may lose is best friend because of some unknown circumstance.

"You said that Lex may have been doing some experiments down there," Clark suggested.

"When I was out, maybe one of his men did something to me," Lois said. "And Chloe."

Lois then got an idea. It would get her into trouble, but she did not care. She was a woman on a mission. She had to find out if Lex's scientists did something to her and her cousin.

"That's it," she said turning away from her husband. "I can't stand around waiting."

Suddenly more concerned for her well-being than he already was, Clark followed her.

"Lois, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to see what Lex did to her," Lois said.

"Lex?" Clark asked knowing that his wife's idea was a bad one. "Lex is dangerous."

It was the second time that day that someone told her that the younger Luthor and Lois was sick of hearing it. She knew the dangers a Luthor could cause.

"I am not stupid, Smallville, okay?" she retorted turning back to face Clark. "I know that he's not just gonna cough up all his deep, dark secrets. But you heard the doctors. None of Chloe's vitals were normal and if someone at the mansion knows what happened, I will take my chances with Dr. Evil. Maybe Lana can help me do some digging."

Clark knew that Lois was only thinking aloud but it still hurt that not only did she mention Lana, but also that she was willing to put herself into danger for a, more than likely, dead end.

"Lois, um, there's something you should know," he began.

"If this is another heart to heart about Lana, I don't mean to be insensitive but Chloe is fighting for her life and I am barely keeping it together. So one more ounce of emotion, I might just lose it. So make yourself useful for once. Just stay here and make sure nothing happens to my cuz, okay?"

With that, Clark worriedly watched his wife walk away. He knew that nothing he said or did could change her mind. Lois was a fierce storm when she was chancing a hot lead and even he couldn't stop her.

Another half hour passed and Lois was dressed in a different outfit, managed to sneak into the Luthor Mansion and right into Lex's main room of operation. She couldn't remember if the room was his office, study, or rec room. It looked like all three. She only knew she was in the room that Lex held a lot of meetings and did a lot of entertaining.

"Okay," she said before closing the large double doors so no one who walked by would see her there.

Turning back around she walked towards Lex's desk, only to bump into Clark. She briefly noticed that he had changed his clothes too, from his red jacket and blue shirt to his blue jacket and red shirt.

"Whoa, Smallville, you scared me," she said backing away a step.

"Yeah, where have you been hiding?" he asked his expression seductive.

Lois stared at him in disbelief but decided to play along.

"Uh…," she said. "Maybe where I told you I'd be? Although I got zilch."

She walked pass her husband to Lex's desk.

"Lex's men must've cleared everything out before the cops came," she said before her woman intuition kicked in and she turned around to catch Clark uncharacteristically staring at her ass.

"Hey," she said offended. "Hey, why aren't you watching Chloe?"

Caught, Clark did not shy away like she expected him to do. He just stared at her unashamed, not removing his gaze from where her butt was until for a few seconds before staring up at her like she was the sexiest woman alive.

"Man, how can a guy miss what's been right in front of him all this time?" Clark wondered as if he didn't even hear her.

Lois stared at him in disbelief. This man in front of her could not be her Clark. Her Clark would be sorrowful and make up excuses to why he was there and not at the medical center.

"Slow down there, tiger," Lois said trying to get him to back off. "A little personal space breach."

Clark's face was now only inches away from her own.

"Come on," Clark said walking around her. "I know you're looking for a guy who doesn't play by the rules."

His comment made Lois laugh. This was definitely not the same Clark Kent she left at the medical center.

"And on what planet is that you, Smallville?" she asked jokingly.

Clark moved in right behind her, making sure there was hardly any air between them.

"Whatever planet you want me to take you to," he said seriously as he grabbed her butt.

Lois jumped away from him. She couldn't believe that Clark Kent just touched her ass. Wholesome, farm boy, A student, Clark Kent grabbed her ass. Maybe it wasn't just Lex she should be investigating right now.

"Oh, hey," she exclaimed and slapped him.

The smack didn't seem to hurt him; it didn't even seem to faze him at all.

"Maybe next time," he said leaving.

Back at Smallville Medical Center, Clark was still waiting for the doctors to finish with Chloe. He was in a daze. He was worried and that worry was split between three different women, Lana, Lois, and Chloe.

He hadn't heard from Lana since she left his loft hours ago. He had no idea where she was. It was shocking that he was more in tuned to Lois than her. He had loved Lana since the moment he saw her, most of his life he believed that Lana Lang was the woman for him, the love of his life. So, why couldn't he hear her heart beat like he could hear Lois'? He knew exactly how far Lois was away from him by the beating of her heart. He knew Lois was at the Luthor Mansion or near it, but Lana he had no clue where she was and this bothered him to no end.

Now, Lois' heart beat was bouncing from quick to slow. He could tell by the change that his wife was not in danger. She was just sneaking around and probably not getting caught. For a few minutes he heard the pace pick up and he instantly became worried. He wondered what was going on to make her panic so much. He was tempted to use his super speed to rush over to the mansion to see what the problem was and just when he was about to give into temptation, the pace of Lois' heart slowed back to normal. Clark relaxed. He knew his wife, for the most part, could take care of herself.

Last was Chloe. Like Lana, he was not in tuned to her heartbeat. She was dying and he couldn't tell how close she was to the end of her life by the pulse of her heart. He was so frightened that he was about to lose his dearest friend. One of his confidants was about to leave his life forever. At that moment, Clark J. Kent felt completely useless. He couldn't use any of his powers to save Chloe. There was nothing he could do. It was all up to humans to save her life. And just when that hopelessness kicked in a doctor approached him.

"Where's Miss Lane?" she asked.

"She just left," Clark said his own heart began to pound violently in his chest. "Chloe's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "I can't share any information with you until we've notified Ms. Sullivan's immediate family."

"No." Clark said. "But I am family. I'm her cousin's husband."

"I'm sorry," the doctor repeated in disbelief. "I still need to take to Miss Lane."

Clark could not believe this. His best friend may have been dead and he was actually part of his family and this doctor still wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"No." he said again turning to go find his friend.

"That's a restricted area," the doctor said chasing after him.

He burst into the emergency room to find his longest friend but Chloe was no longer there.

"Get him out," said another doctor.

"You can't be in here," said a black, female doctor.

"Where's Chloe Sullivan?" Clark asked.

"She didn't make it," the black doctor revealed gently. "I'm sorry."

Clark's breath caught in his throat. This was unbelievable. Chloe was dead. His best friend was gone. He began to lose control over one of his abilities, specifically hearing. He could hear everything that was going on at the hospital. It was a welcome change. It blocked out his thoughts. He didn't want to think about anything at the moment. It was because of this change he heard a voice call out that he shouldn't have heard.

"Clark, somebody help me," the voice pleaded. "Help!"

Clark sped through the centers halls to the morgue and without hesitation opened one for the doors that hid the dead bodies to find an alive Chloe Sullivan.

"It's okay," he said freeing her from her entrapment. "It's okay."

"What happ…" Chloe began to ask as she looked at her surroundings. "Am I in a morgue?"

"Come on, let's get you out of he…," Clark said avoiding her question.

"Why am I in a morgue," the tiny blonde interrupted him.

"You're alive," the Kryptonian said relieved that his best friend was alive and secretly not caring how she was alive. "That's what matters now."

Chloe looked down at her tagged toe. She really had died. She wasn't sure how it happened. Heck, she wasn't sure how she was still alive. All she was sure of was that she really couldn't think too much on the details herself, so she asked Clark to confirm what she already knew.

"But I wasn't alive, was I?" she asked in a near panic.

Clark gently removed the tag from her toe. All he could think about was that Chloe was alive. She was safe and that was the best thing that had happened today.

"Lois," Chloe said remembering that she had found her cousin at the damn nearly dead.

"Lois is fine," Clark revealed. "I'm guessing you know that better than anyone."

Chloe stared on in shock. She wasn't really looking at Clark, more like looking pass him as she began to remember more and more of what had happened earlier that day. She really didn't want to discuss it.

"Turn around," she ordered him and he obeyed.

"She showed me her stab wound, the one that didn't leave a scratch?" Clark told her.

"That's funny," Chloe said. "I thought I had the market on resurrections today."

"Lois said one of Lex's guys may have done something to you when you were out. You wanna tell me what really happened?"

"Clark, as much as I would love to contribute to Lois' divine intervention story I was a little busy being unconscious."

"Chloe, come on," the Kryptonian said.

"Clark, I don't have time for 20 questions right now. I've gotta get out of here."

"You just died and came back," Clark said with determination. "Don't you think you should at least have your blood taken?"

"And get turned into some sort of lab rat? From one guinea pig to another, I think I'll pass," the blonde reported said reminding Clark of his inhumanity.

She then noticed her death certificate and snatched it from the clipboard that was holding it. She noticed something strange under it, another death certificate with the name Luthor, L on it. It could be one of three people she realized and peeked at the form, the L was Lana. She looked up to Clark with disbelief in her eyes.

Curious, Clark looked at the form to see the first woman he was worried about name and his heart stopped. His first love was dead. He now knew exactly where she was.

Despite their despair, Chloe and Clark made it to the Talon where Chloe changed into some fresh clothes. They grieved for the loss of their friend before they went straight to figuring out the Phantom.

Chloe sat in front of her laptop trying to find any news about the Phantom.

"Okay, so this phantom Clark thing was inhabiting humans but when he touched you, it just replicated. Why?" she said turning to Clark.

"The phantom needed a Kryptonian body in order to replicate to become whole again," Clark thought aloud.

Chloe busied herself on her computer as the Kryptonian talked.

"Chloe, I don't know how to stop him," Clark said solemnly. "It's not like I can just fly after him."

"This guy can fly?" Chloe turned back to him in shock. "God, Clark, you gotta get on that one."

Clark nearly sighed at that. He knew that he should at least try to learn to fly. He just still had that thing about heights. He was practically invincible and he was afraid of heights. It was almost laughable.

"Well, where's our Bizarro Clark now?" the young blonde asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," Clark answered. "But, Chloe, before I hit him his face distorted. Almost like he was hurt."

"Which is why he pushed pause on his one man mission to kill you, but why would your doppelganger weaken if you didn't?" Chloe wondered.

"Everything affects him the opposite, like when Lionel held the meteor rock to him, it almost made him stronger," the Kryptonian said.

"So, maybe he went to find more meteor rocks so he could recharge and finish the job he started," Chloe said and went back to her computer to find somewhere in Smallville the Phantom would go to find more meteor rocks.

"You know, Oliver's been tracking all of Lex's meteor shipments for his 33.1 experiments," Clark said leaning over her shoulder.

"Yeah and it says in these records that there were several containers transferred to Reeves Dam just a couple of weeks ago," Chloe said. "Clark, if he gets there before you do, no way you can go up against him alone. I mean, how are you gonna take this guy down?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Clark answered honestly. "But there is someone who might."

Clark rushed off to find J'onn, getting the Martian to meet him at his loft to find out what could be done about the Phantom. With J'onn's help they figured out the Phantom's weakness. The one thing that gave Clark his strength and all of his other abilities, Earth's yellow sun, since it gave him his powers it must take away the Phantom's, making him able to be defeated.

The two endangered aliens came up with a plan.

It wasn't long after that Clark rushed off to Reeves Dam where he found an unconscious Lex Luthor on the floor and the Phantom standing in front of a room full of green meteor rock. He watched his clone absorb the radiation from the rocks. When he was finished, the Phantom turned to Clark.

"You had the existence I could only dream of," the Phantom said. "Every pleasure at your disposal and you wasted it. You don't deserve this life Clark, but I do. Lois deserves a real man, someone who knows how to handle her willful spirit. She's real special. You won't have to worry about her; I'll take good care of her.

Clark glared at his twin. Lois was his wife. He could take care of her just fine and he wasn't going to let the Phantom has is way with his woman.

Now angry, Clark used his speed to charge at his double. He went to punch him but the Phantom countered by using both his fists to punch the Kryptonian in his chest. The Phantom was indeed stronger than he was before.

The Phantom had knocked Clark across the room and into a pillar. The pillar collapsed onto the Kryptonian who fell unconscious temporarily. The fallen pillar had created a hole in the ceiling allowing the sun to shine through. The sun's rays healed Clark as the Phantom walked away.

"Hey," Clark exclaimed to the Phantom's retreating back.

The Phantom stopped in his tracks.

"Is that all you got?" Clark challenged.

The Phantom turned back his face distorting as soon as he walked into the sunlight.

"You're no match for my strength," he gloated and proceeded to hit Clark.

The punch was weakened and Clark, still under the rays of light, healed quickly.

Clark smiled before upper-cutting the Phantom through the roof of the dam and out into the sunlight and into the sky where J'onn flew him away from Earth.

Later near sunset, Clark was back at home at the Kent Farm. It had been a long day and even he felt exhausted. So, he sat on the sofa and listened to the radio. It wasn't long that he found himself listening to the radio as a reporter told the news of Lana's tragic death.

"Clark," Chloe said as she entered the farm house disrupting his thoughts. "I know you wanted to be alone, but I thought I'd come by and see if I can get more than two words out of you."

"Thanks, Chloe, I think I'll take a rain check," the young hero whispered audibly.

"Yeah, well, I guess you deserve a little bit of peace and quiet after sending the evil Bobbsey Twin to the sunny side of Mars."

"Who's to say he's any more evil than I am?" Clark asked.

"Unless you have a second secret identity that I don't know about, I…" Chloe tried to joke but stopped.

"Chloe, when I heard about Lana, I went to find Lex and I wasn't gonna let him leave there alive," the Farm boy admitted. "The irony is I think it was the first time I ever really understood Lex. Loving someone is hard, it's difficult. But hate… hate is so… clean."

Chloe looked at him sadly. He didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to sit in quiet and wallow in his sorrow.

"Maybe you need to feel this right now," she said as she sat beside him. "I mean, anger is a natural human emotion."

"Well, that's just it. When that phantom was trying to kill me and I was staring into my own eyes I saw the monster that I could become if I wanted to. It was a reminder that I am not human."

"Tell that to ever person you've ever saved," Chloe comforted. "Clark, whether you wanna see it or not, you're one of us now and the fact that you're from a galaxy, far, far away just adds character. And you know what? I'm here. No matter what side of nature or nurture happens to be winning out."

"It goes both ways, Chloe," Clark said. "Whatever happened in that dam you ended up in a morgue."

"Yeah, it was nothing," Chloe said not comfortable with the conversation turning towards her and her miraculous recovery.

"I'm just saying that when you're ready," Clark said trying to get his friend to open up.

"Thanks," Chloe said cutting him off and making it clear that she was not ready to talk about what had happened to her just yet.

It was then that Lois opened the door and walked into the house.

"Clark?" she called as she approached him. "There you are."

Chloe and Clark rose from their seats to stand and face Lois.

"I forgive you," Lois said.

Clark had no clue what Lois was forgiving him for.

"For what?" he asked.

"Oh, don't make me relive it. It was traumatizing enough the first time around," his wife said before turning her attention to her cousin. "And by the way, you've got some explaining to do there, missy."

"Lois, I'm sorry," Clark apologized taking Lois' attention away from Chloe.

"I know you are," she said. "And I know you didn't mean it. You were just in shock. I heard about Lana on the news."

She hugged her husband.

"Clark, I'm so sorry," she said. "Look, all I can say is at first you don't know how you'll ever make it through but somehow you do. Just trust me on this one."

Staring down at her hazel eyes, Clark did not see Lois Lane the bossy woman who intruded rudely into his life, instead he say Lois Lane Kent his beautiful and caring wife. And not for the first time since they married he was happy and grateful to have her as his spouse. She was everything to him.

A warm feeling filled his entire being at the thought of Lois remaining his wife, but was quickly replaced by cold guilt as it was too soon for him for his mind and heart to think about Lois in such a way again after Lana's sudden death. After all, he still loved Lana and he assumed he always will.

So, Clark replaced his expression of caring to one of understanding and nodded down at his wife, but it was too late, Lois had already seen the look of hope, caring and, dare she say it, love and this scared the crap out of her.

"But if you grab my ass again I will be taking your hand with me when I go, okay?" she threatened to change the mood.

She walked away and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Clark stood there confused for a moment before realizing the Phantom must have found Lois and flirted with her. He turned to Chloe who only laughed before she walked pass him.

"Oh, Clark," she said before walking out the door. "I added you to my next of kin at the medical center, just in case."

Clark smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem…" Chloe said opening the door. "Cuz."

Clark chuckled as he watched her leave.

Much later that night, Lois and Clark were getting ready for bed. They did so quietly. The both took quick and separate showers, Lois took now longer than 20 minutes and there was plenty of hot water for Clark. The brushed their teeth side by side over the little sink, neither one complained. They even walked to their bedroom together, closing the door behind them. It was Clark who turned down the bedding while Lois unset the alarm clock. Neither of them had anything to do off the farm the next day. They climbed into bed together and pulled the sheet and blanket up to their chins.

"Good night, Lois," Clark said lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Good night, Clark," Lois said also lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

They just stayed that way for a minute or two before Lois got a wild idea in her head. An idea she knew she should not act on but she just couldn't help herself. Clark was hurting and she wanted to help him.

So, rolling over onto her side, Lois leaned into Clark's left side and kissed him softly on the lips.

Clark did not respond and when his wife pulled away, he just gazed into her eyes a confused expression on his face.

Lois kissed him again and Clark still did not respond. All he could do was just kept staring into her sad eyes.

It took a third kiss for the Kryptonian to return the kiss. It started off soft and sweet then it became more passionate as Clark reached up and gently cupped the back of her neck. He forced her down more firmly against him.

Lois' hand found Clark's cheek stroking it gently as the kiss deepened.

A few minutes later, they pulled apart to catch their breaths. They once again found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. Neither one wanted to read further into the other's expressions, so they kissed again.

Clark pulled Lois fully on top of his body. She straddled his hips and sat up; breaking the kiss only to remove the light blue tank top she was wearing revealing her round breasts to Clark briefly before kissing him again.

Clark groaned moving one of his into her hair and the other hand down the waist of her pajama pants, by passing her panties and boldly touching her bare bottom.

Lois moaned and wriggled, feeling the Kryptonian's growing erection. Her own hands found their way under his white t-shirt. She stroked his bare chest sending fire through his entire system.

Clark rolled them over to remove his own shirt. He then kissed her again and for the first time since their wedding night, their naked skin touched.

Lois wrapped her legs around Clark's waist. She pulled him further down onto her body.

Clark thrust his hips forward causing Lois to moan and to press her hips into his causing him to grunt. He increased the intensity of their kiss.

Lois gasped and began a rhythm with her hips that set their bodies on fire.

Feeling that she needed to breathe, Clark began to kiss down Lois' cheek to her jaw to her neck to her shoulder where he kissed, sucked, nipped, and licked the skin there.

Lois moans grew louder and she clawed at Clark's back. Her hips moved faster and Clark couldn't take it any longer. Going as fast as he could without using his super speed, Clark lifted himself from his wife and removed both their pajama pants. They both sighed when Clark replaced his body on top of hers their naked bodies touching in the most intimate way.

Lois smiled wickedly at him before he flipped them once more. Clark smiled up at her as she kissed him heatedly. They rubbed their privates together, Lois coating Clark with her juices.

Feeling her wetness, the Kryptonian groaned and gripped his wife's hips, desperately grinding his lower body into hers.

Lois decided to take mercy on him and reached down to take hold of Clark's manhood. She gently placed the head at her entrance and slowly sank onto him.

They made love passionately and sweetly. Clark felt whole with Lois and when he stared up into her eyes, he could tell she felt the same with him. It was like they were meant to be.

In the end, Lois gasped and Clark groaned as they climaxed together. Lois fell upon Clark and he allowed her to rest on him. It wouldn't be until morning that the regret and guilt would come.

END OF CH. 23

AN4: Sorry the ending seems rush. This is and it has to be censored.


	25. Chapter 24: Keeping A Secret

Chapter Twenty-Four: Keeping A Secret

Lois was as close to the passenger's side door as she could possibly be. She didn't want to near her husband let alone touch him. After last night and a very awkward morning after she did not want to be as close to Clark Kent as the little space inside the truck allowed. And it would seem he felt the same way.

Clark hadn't spoken to her since yesterday. He hadn't looked at her since last night. He was just as eager as his wife about keeping the distance. He was confused. He knew he was developing serious romantic feelings for Lois. The sex complicated things a bit, well a lot. Clark used to know where he stood when it came to Lois, but her willingness to make love to him was making him wonder.

The sex last night had meant something to both of them. They just couldn't figure out what exactly.

It didn't take long for the young couple to arrive at Dr. O'Neil's office safely. They still remained silent as they sat on the sofa, Clark on one end and Lois on the other.

Dr. O'Neil bit her lip as she stared at the couple. She could tell something different was going on between the Kents. They were too quiet and they were avoiding touching each other at all cost and they were not looking each other at all. This made Dr. O'Neil wonder about the silence between them. The two were usually so verbal.

"So," the therapist said taking her seat across from the couple. "What has happened since our last session?"

Lois and Clark finally stared at each other. They looked extremely uncomfortable. And they both realized they had stared at the other because they quickly diverted their eyes from the other.

"Let me ask a different question," Dr. O'Neil said. "How did your last assignment go?"

"Um, okay," Lois answered. "We made our lists and discussed them, no problem."

"Is that true Mr. Kent?" Dr. O'Neil asked Clark.

"Yes, it's true," he said. "We were completely open."

"That's very good," the therapist said sitting back in her chair. "May I see your lists and the tape."

Lois reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her list. She handed it to Dr. O'Neil.

Clark reached into his blue jacket and pulled out his list and the audio tape. He handed them to the doctor.

"Thank you," Dr. O'Neil said. "I will go over these for our next session."

She put the items in her bag next to her chair.

"So," she said sitting up straight again. "Did your discussion of the list help you trust each other more?"

"Yes," Lois said. "I mean, no."

"No?" Dr. O'Neil questioned.

Clark looked at his wife and immediately knew what she was trying to say.

"What she means is, we already trust each other," he said.

"That's it," Lois said.

"Then why are you so nervous right now?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

Lois and Clark shared an uneasy look. They did not want to go into detail about last night. Lois was afraid Dr. O'Neil might not want to continue their sessions. Instead, telling them that they should remain married.

Clark, on the other had, was a bit embarrassed. He never liked talking about something so intimate.

"Well," Lois said. "A lot has happened recently."

"Like?" the doctor prodded.

"Uh…" Lois said. "Like my cousin nearly died and Clark's ex did die. So we're a little shaken."

Clark stared at his hands at the mention of Lana. Her death hurt just as much as it did yesterday and Clark knew that the pain would not go away for a very long time.

"Oh," Dr. O'Neil said. She was surprised but she had a feeling they weren't telling her everything.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other shyly. They quickly diverted their eyes to their laps and shifted nervously in their seats. Neither could bring themselves to tell Dr. O'Neil about what happened last night.

Dr. O'Neil cleared her throat.

"Let's move on," she said. "Has there been any change in your relationship?"

"No," Lois and Clark said simultaneously, making the therapist suspicious.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well," Clark spoke up and Lois stared at him with wide eyes. "We have been arguing less."

Lois let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes," she said. "So, much has happened. Our petty squabbles seem pointless."

"Alright," Dr. O'Neil said. "And have you been sharing your bed every night?"

"Yes," Clark answered.

"What about your hour talks?" the therapist asked.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lois said and reached into her purse for more audio tapes. "We've been talking every week."

She handed the tapes to Dr. O'Neil.

"Very good," Dr. O'Neil said putting the tapes into her bag. "I'm glad you are following your assignments."

Lois smiled and Clark nodded.

There was complete silence for a minute or two before Dr. O'Neil spoke again.

"How has your cousin's near death affected your marriage?" she asked.

"We're…" Lois said unsure of how to answer.

"Dealing," Clark finished. "Chloe means a lot to both of us. We would be lost without her."

"Yeah," Lois agreed. "She's closer to me then my own sister. She's both mine and Clark's best friend."

Dr. O'Neil wrote in her note pad.

"And what of the death of Clark's former girlfriend."

Clark choked up at the mention of Lana. He wasn't sure of what to say. His mind filled with memories of the small brunette. He saw the happy moments, the sad moments, the loving moments, the tragic moments, everything. He focused on the happy and loving moments.

Lois glanced at her husband and for the first time that day she looked at him and really saw him. She could see his "Lana" face and knew his mind was preoccupied.

"Well, since Clarkie has checked out for the rest of this session, I guess it's up to me to answer that question," the young reporter said with a dramatic sigh and exaggerated roll of her hazel eyes. "Our relationship has gone quiet. We're neutral right now."

"Neutral?" Dr. O'Neil questioned.

"Yeah, no fighting. We barely talk, just going through the motions."

"Neutral,: Dr. O'Neil said wit a nod.

She shifted in her seat, uncrossing her left leg from atop her right and moving her right leg to rest on top of her left one. She readjusted her glasses.

"A tragedy can be a harsh test for newlyweds, she began.

"No, no, no, no," Lois interrupted. "It's not like that. I'm understanding when it comes to stuff like this. I can even be patient. There is no strain on my relationship with Clark. He lost the woman he thought was his soul mate. He has every right to be depressed and to be out of it. The woman just died yesterday. If he wasn't zoning out like he is now, I would be worried."

Dr. O'Neil listened carefully as she wrote in her pad. She was aware of Lois speaking as if she were Clark's wife and not just his friend as she has in past sessions. The Kents' relationship was changing and Dr. O'Neil had a feeling this change had nothing to do with her sessions with the couple.

She cleared her throat before looking at her watch.

"Our time is almost up," she said. "We will discuss your last assignment at our next session."

Dr. O'Neil stood and stretched. Lois stood as well, also stretching. Their movements brought Clark out of his "Lana" daze.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"That is alright, Mr. Kent," Dr. O'Neil said. "You have the right to grieve your loss."

Clark nodded, then stood, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

Dr. O'Neil offered a small comforting smile, before removing her glasses. She sighed.

"Your next assignment may seem strange and unorthodox," she said. "But it will help remove boundaries once you get used to it."

:What is it" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Nudity," Dr. O'Neil said plainly. "I would like for the two of you to continue your one hour conversations naked. There will be no intimate or sexual contact during this time. This is to be done once a week until our next sessions. These conversations will also be recorded."

Lois looked up at Clark and Clark looked down at her. They were both nervous, but felt that this assignment was no big deal.

"No problem," Lois said turning back to Dr. O'Neil. "I've already seen Clark Jr."

"Of course, your wedding night," Dr. O'Neil said a little shocked that the two were not protesting.

"No, but good guess," Lois said with a wicked smile and opened her mouth to explain when and where she first saw Clark in all of his magnificent glory.

"And I've already seen Lois naked," Clark interrupted her. "It was by accident."

He cleared his throat.

"There shouldn't be a problem," the Kryptonian finished.

Dr. O'Neil's eyes widened at Clark's defensive response and she was speechless as Clark lead Lois out of her office.

END OF CH. 24


	26. Chapter 25: Cousins

Chapter Twenty Five-Cousins

It was a couple of days after their session with Dr. O'Neil and they had not done their new assignment. Clark was too busy grieving over Lana. He wanted to leave Smallville but had a commitment with Lois. Lois, on the other hand, buried herself in her work. She was out to expose Lex Luthor for the villain she knew he was.

This is why she found herself near the damaged dam. She was in search of some evidence against Lex. Clark tagged along.

"Lois you had a near death experience you should be resting," Clark said trying to get his wife to turn back.

The day before they had broke their silence with one another. Lois couldn't take it any longer and insisted that she and Clark got pass their intimate moment they shared days before. Clark agreed and they began to behave like themselves again.

"What are we doing out here?" he asked Lois.

"I'm going to find out what Lex was up to," she answered as the walked through the destruction the water had caused. "Clark, you on the other hand, are not required to attend. After what happened to Lana, why didn't you take up Chloe's offer and hang out with her at the Talon?"

"It's dangerous out here," Clark answered wanting to avoid the question but knowing Lois well enough that she wasn't going to allow him to at the moment. "And it seems keeping you out of trouble has become a bad habit of mine."

Lois laughed at this. They stopped and stared into each others eyes lovingly. Something that they didn't realize they were doing until the stare carried on for longer than a minute. They both shifted uncomfortably. Clark was the first to turn away.

He cleared his throat.

"Now, which direction did you enter the dam from?" he asked.

"Southeast," Lois said turning away and walking on. "Follow me."

Clark followed. They had only walked a couple more feet before they both spotted something that shocked them both.

"What is that?" Lois said walking towards the huge object. "Holy crap, this is amazing."

Clark tried to follow her, but was stopped by the oh so familiar pain that came with green Kryptonite. All he could do was watch Lois clear some brush from the object. He immediately recognized the symbols on the object as Kryptonian.

"Check this out, Clark," Lois said in wonder. "Oh, my god. What to you think this is?"

Now, realizing that it was a Kryptonian spaceship, Clark wanted to get Lois away from it.

"Lois, it's probably just some sort of experimental airplane," he said trying to curb the woman's curiosity.

He backed away from the ship, getting out of the range of the Kryptonite near it.

"Then why aren't there any windows?" Lois challenged not turning back to him.

Her total focus was on the space craft. She had forgotten all about Lex Luthor and Reeves Dam. She found herself a new fascinating topic. She took out her phone and took pictures of the symbols.

"And those symbols, they aren't like any airline logos I've ever seen," she said. "If you ask me we're looking at a real live spaceship."

At this point, Clark was thinking Lois was too smart for her own good. He needed to get her away from the ship.

"Come on, Lois. You and I both know that they don't really exist," he said trying to get her to move on.

Lois wasn't listening to him anymore.

"And based on this algae, it looks like it's been underwater for a while," she continued to talk about the ship.

She went to touch the ship when a flying blur knocked her out. Lois went flying towards Clark landing at his feet.

Clark kneeled down to see if Lois was all right, not seeing the blur in front of the ship. Too his surprise, he saw a blonde woman standing in front of him. She was glaring fiercely at him. She crushed Lois' phone.

"That's what happens when you touch my stuff," she warned Clark.

Clark and the girl rushed each other and Clark went flying through the woods, miles away from the ship and Lois. When he rose from the ground, the blonde Kryptonian was floating above him.

"Go get your girlfriend and don't ever come back," she said with an implied threat in her voice.

She flew off and Clark knew that she was definitely Kryptonian. Clark deduced that her ability to fly lead her to avoid the Kryptonite on the ground by the ship and that's why she was able to be in front of the ship with out being hurt. And Clark found himself relieved.

Not able to follow the other Kryptonian, Clark sped to Lois. She was just getting up when he appeared at her side. She did not realize Clark had been gone.

"I can't believe that," she said as Clark helped her to her feet. She rubbed her head. "What just hit me?"

Clark did not answer. He let go of Lois and she walked up to the ship, stopping to pick up her phone. She turned back to Clark angry, lifting up the remains of her phone.

"What happened to my phone?" she asked angrily.

"You dropped it?" Clark said with shrug.

Lois glared at Clark. She walked away from the ship and back to where they came.

Clark stared at her in disbelief as he followed her.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"We're going back to the Talon," Lois answered. "My head hurts and I need you to drive."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital," Clark suggested.

"No," Lois said insistently. "I just want to go home. Take me home Clark."

"Home is the farm," the Kryptonian reminded.

"The Talon's closer," Lois said back.

Clark groaned in defeat. He just wanted to make sure Lois was okay, not fight with her. But fight they did. They fought on whether she should seek medical treatment or not and they fought all the way to the Talon and Lois opened the door to the apartment above.

"I'm serious, you need to go to the hospital," Clark pleaded.

"For this little bump?" Lois scoffed. "My head has been bonked harder than that."

"What happened to you guys?" Chloe asked from the sofa.

She noticed that both Lois and Clark were covered in dirt.

"You're gonna wanna lock me in the loony bin when I tell you this, but Clark and I just saw a space ship," Lois said approaching her.

Chloe and Clark shared a panic look. This look let Chloe know what Lois was saying was true and the blonde reporter began to panic a little bit more.

"Lois' imagination has finally kicked into overdrive," Clark said trying to send a hint to Chloe that this was something the should not talk about in front of the tall reporter. "It was probably just some Styrofoam prop for a school play."

Getting the message, Chloe turned back to her cousin.

"Right, that makes sense, actually," she said.

"Okay, but the world I live in, school props don't knock people unconscious." Lois said. "I'm thinking maybe a force field."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lois?" Clark tried to explain. "You slipped in the mud, hit your head on a rock. I was the one to helped you to your feet. Why do you think I have mud all over me?"

"I know what I saw Smallville," Lois said not dissuaded. "And once I change out of these clothes, I'm going straight to The Inquisitor. My editor is gonna flip.

"She still has clothes here?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Some," the blonde answered before getting up and rushing to her friend.

"Tell me she's just seeing things," she said in a whispered, hurried voice.

"It's what she didn't see, Chloe," Clark said. "A Kryptonian girl with blonde hair and a bad attitude. She moved so fast that Lois didn't know what hit her."

"A Kryptonian attacked Lois?"

"Yeah, right before she came after me," Clark described. "Chloe, not only is she as strong as I am and she can fly."

"Whoa," Chloe said in amaze and shocked. "Sounds like we got a true blue super girl."

"Define 'super.' Nearly every Kryptonian I've come across has turned into a cold blooded killer."

"Yeah, what is with you people?" Chloe questioned. "Are you the only half decent member of you Kryptonian race?'

"Listen, I gotta go back to the dam. If you can…" Clark began to say when Lois walked back in the room.

"Wow, a lot of painkillers," he said to his wife.

"It's just a little headache. By the time I get back to The Inquisitor, I'll be as good as gold," Lois said.

"You lost consciousness," Clark argued. "You could very well have a concussion."

"Well, I'll let you know if I see double when I'm typing my story," the determined woman said.

"You know what, Lois? No, I'm sorry," Chloe said approaching her cousin. "But after everything we've just been through together, I'm not letting you put yourself in danger. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Chloe said this not only to distract her cousin from her story, but because she was truly concerned. She nearly lost her once, she did not want it to happen again. Maybe next time, she won't be able to heal her.

"Okay," Lois said caving in.

"Okay," Chloe said relieved.

Clark was also relieved. He was glad Lois was willing to listen to one of them.

Chloe grabbed her things.

"But ten minutes and I'm gone," Lois said. "I don't have time to just sit around all day in a waiting room."

The cousins left the apartment, leaving Clark alone.

Later, at The Daily Planet, Clark met Chloe in the copy room. The look on his face said that he had something urgent to discuss with the short woman.

"Your little Kryptonian gal pal has been showing up all over Lowell County," Chloe said before Clark could say anything. Have you seen her since she went all space shuttle?"

"No, but I've found her victims," Clark answered. "Two dead park rangers right where her ship used to be. I need to find her before she hurts someone else."

"Well, I think she's still grounded considering these 911 calls coming in," Chloe said. "Three different preschools called and reported some blond woman storming in, scaring the children."

"Where was she last seen?" Clark asked.

Chloe answered and Clark was off to find the other Kryptonian.

Clark found the tall blonde at a play park, asking little boys their names.

"Whatever you're doing, it stops now," he demanded.

"You again," the girl said. "Following me?"

Without answering her, Clark sped the Kryptonian girl away from the park.

"Humans can't move that fast," she said once they stopped. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter,' Clark said. "I'm not gonna let you kill one more person."

The girl stared up at him in confusion.

"I haven't killed anyone. At least, not yet. But you're starting to tempt me," she said.

She turned and started to fly away, but Clark caught her leg, preventing her escape. The airborne Kryptonian went to kick him and he caught her other leg before forcing her back down to the ground. That's when he saw the symbol for the House of El on her wristband.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing on Earth?" he asked her.

The girl did not answer. Clark offered his hand.

"You can trust me," he asked.

She decided to take his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Looking for a small boy," she answered honestly. "I've searched everywhere with no luck."

"This boy have a name?" Clark asked.

"Kal-El," she answered.

Clark wondered why she was looking for him.

"I'm Kal-El," he told her. "Who are you?"

The Kryptonian girl stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm Kara-El," she answered.

"Come with me and I will explain everything," he said.

Looking at him curiously, Kara nodded.

Clark offered his hand to her again and she took it. They sped away to the Kent Farm.

"You can't be Kal-El," she said as they entered the yellow farm house. "He's a sweet, chubby baby who laughed when you tickled his feet."

Kara couldn't believe that this man was little Kal-El.

"You knew me on Krypton?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I used to watch over you," the girl answered. "I don't understand. I mean, I left the planet right after you. We were on the same trajectory."

Clark thought for a couple of seconds, trying to make since of what she just said.

"Your ship, it seemed to be underwater for a long time," he said remembering what Lois had said earlier. "You must have crash-landed during the meteor shower, into the reservoir. When the dam broke, it finally brought you to the surface."

"How long was I in suspended animation?" she asked.

"Eighteen years," Clark answered.

"My embedded learning programs covered a lot of scenarios, but this clearly wasn't one of them," the blonde said.

She was slightly panicky and was trying to calm herself down.

"Kara, why are you searching for me?" the Kryptonian male finally asked.

"My father, Zor-El, told me to find you," she answered. "That was my mission."

"Zor-El?" Clark asked.

"Zor-El and Jor-El are brothers," Kara explained.

"Then that makes us cousins," Clark said a little shocked that he had living blood relative and a little relieved that they were. At least, they wouldn't have to try to repopulate the Kryptonian race together.

"Jor-El never mentioned your dad," he said honestly.

"He and his brother never talked," Kara explained.

"Why?"

"They House of El has a lot of family secrets that nobody ever discussed. As humans would say, we were dysfunctional. Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but right now we need to find my ship. I'd do it myself but those green rocks, they keep weakening me."

"And trust me, you wanna stay away from them," Clark advised. "If you're around them too long, they can kill you."

"Kill me?" Kara questioned. "Zor-El told me that the yellow sun would give me abilities beyond my wildest dreams but he definitely never mentioned any fatal weaknesses."

"That's because he didn't know," Clark said. "The green rocks, they're called Kryptonite. Radioactive pieces of our home world."

And Clark explained to his cousin what had happened to Krypton, that everyone she ever knew, besides him, was gone. Everything that she knew was gone. They were all that was left.

After the shock and denial, Kara insisted that they go in search of her missing ship. They had to get to the ship before the self-destruct sequence was activated and a nuclear explosion occurred. Thanks to super hearing they were able to find Kara's ship and stop the explosion.

The next day at the Farm, in Clark's loft, Clark approached Kara who was standing at the window staring out at the sunset.

"Kara?" He asked to gain her attention. "You okay?"

"How did it happen?" Kara asked. "Krypton, I mean?"

"I don't know," Clark answered.

"I'd always heard whispers of a doomsday scenario but never thought anyone would actually do it. We were supposed to be the most advanced civilization in the galaxy."

"One thing I've learned that evil exists in all cultures no matter how advanced they are," Clark said.

"Maybe if I had had my abilities on Krypton, I could have saved it," Kara said with hope in her voice.

"You saved a lot of people here today." Clark comforted. "You should feel good about that."

"No, it's different for you, Kal-El," Kara tried to explain. "You don't have any memory of Krypton. This has always been your home."

Clark could really see that his cousin was missing their home world. He felt sorry for her. For her, it was just days that Krypton was there and now it is not. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for him if he lost Earth in the same way.

"Well, then be my memory," he said really wanting to know about Krypton. He knew he would miss it too if he saw it through her eyes. She made it sound so wondrous already. "Tell me about my family."

"It's hazy, from all those years asleep in the ship," Kara said trying to remember. "I do remember some. I used to sneak away from Kandor and come and see Lara. She always made me smile."

"You knew my mom?" Clark asked.

"The day she found out she was pregnant I'd never seen her so happy," Kara smiled sweetly at the memory. "You were so cute. You were her miracle baby."

Then tears formed in her eyes.

"Now she's gone," the Kryptonian girl said. "My parents are gone. The entire House of El. I'll never see any of my family ever again."

"You're with family now," Clark said wanting to comfort his last blood relative. "Look, you can stay here with me on the farm as long as you want. You know, these humans, they're not as bad as you think."

"Thank you, Kal-El," Kara said feeling a little better.

He was right, she did have one family member left and she wasn't in any hurry to leave him.

"It's Clark," he reminded. "And you need to remember that when Lois is home."

"Who's Lois," Kara asked.

"The woman you attacked in the woods."

"Oh," Kara said. "When do I meet her?"

She was eager to prove Clark right. She wanted to see that humans were good. She wanted to see humanity the way Clark saw humanity.

"As soon as she gets home," Clark answered.

Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Chloe and Lois walked down to the basement.

"All that spaceship got me were two concussions and a fried camcorder," Lois complained. "You were right, I never should have chased that story."

"I tried to warn you, Lois," Chloe said. "When you're scaling the Wall of Weird, there aren't any mattresses to break you fall."

"And to think I could have landed a job at the Daily Planet." Lois said referencing an offer and challenge the new editor and chief, Grant Gabriel had offered the young reporter. "What a joke. I am no Chloe Sullivan and never will be."

"Lane," called out a voice. "I just read your story. It's ridiculous."

"But it was just her first draft, Mr. Gabriel," Chloe defended her cousin to her boss.

"It's absurd how good it is," Grant Gabriel finished.

Neither Chloe or Lois could believe what he just said.

"You prose leaps off the page like a Bengal tiger," the man continued. "I was riveted."

"So you're actually gonna run it," Lois said hopefully.

"Absolutely not. It's utterly unprintable," Grant said. "I don't care if every word of it's true. I can't run a story a ship from outer space without a photo. You've got to learn, Lane, always carry a backup camera."

"She's just starting out," Chloe said on the defensive again. "If you give her a second chance…"

"Do you like water, Lane," Grant asked interrupting the blonde.

"As much as the next girl," Lois answered confused.

"Because I'm giving you a waterfront view," the man said walking over to the desk across from Chloe. "This is your new desk. Right here, across from cousin Chloe."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked.

"If you're lucky, Sullivan, some of her passion will rub off on you, " Grant said quickly. "Maybe put a little fire on that torch you let burn out after high school."

"Am I hearing things or did you just offer me a job?" Lois asked with abated breath.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet, Lois Lane. If you play your cards right you'll be out of this basement quicker than your cousin. Nothing like a little family rivalry to keep the bullpen hopping."

Chloe looked at Lois in disbelief. Lois had nothing to say to her cousin who now looked a little worried.

After Clark visited the Fortress of Solitude, he return home to find Lois pulling up to the farm.

"Lois," he greeted with a smile.

"What's with the smile, Smallville," Lois asked getting out of her car.

"I should ask you the same," Clark said approaching his wife noticing her huge grin.

"You are looking a the Daily Planet's brand new reporter," the woman said holding her arms out in a way that said ta-da.

"That's great," Clark greeted.

He hugged her tightly and Lois returned the embrace. It was the first time they touched so intimately since they had sex.

"So, what's the secret behind your smile?" Lois asked.

Clark said nothing. He lead her into the barn and up to his loft.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he finally said.

"Okay," Lois said suspiciously. "I'll bite, but I have to go and get started on my next article and you have to cook dinner."

Clark nodded as they walked up to the Kryptonian girl.

"Kara this is Lois, Lois this is Kara my cousin," Clark introduced.

"Hi," Kara waved at Lois.

"Hi," Lois waved back. "Wait your cousin?"

"Yeah, dad's side of the family," Clark said preparing to lie about the rest. "Her parents just recently passed away and she came here to stay."

Lois looked at Clark suspiciously then at Kara. She didn't know much about Clark's relatives. As far as she knew Clark could have had a long lost uncle and aunt who just recently passed. Probably a second uncle and aunt, since Jonathon or Martha never mentioned family besides themselves.

Kara stood there awkwardly. She wasn't sure of what to say to the strange human female.

Lois Lane was more outgoing than the young blonde expected.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Lois asked the girl.

"Indefinitely," Kara answered.

Her answer made Lois frown.

"Indefinitely?" Lois said her voice begun to rise.

Clark could see a disaster starting.

"She has no where else to go, Lois, plus she's still in high school, meaning she's not old enough to live on her own," he interjected.

This made Kara frown. Her cousin just implied that she was unable to take care of herself. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She did not need her baby cousin telling her she could not.

"Oh," Lois said. "Fine then."

She was still irritated.

"Whatever," she continued to say.

Kara watched the two closely now. She began to forget about her irritation. The silent looks the two shared spoke volumes. Lois was staring at Kal-El as if he should have told her that she was going to be living with him and Kal-El was looking down at Lois pleadingly. They looked as if they were in some kind of relationship.

"What is your relationship?" the Kryptonian female asked.

Without hesitation, Lois and Clark turned to the girl and answered her honestly.

"Married."

Kara smiled at the couple.

"Well, that explains a lot," she said.

Lois and Clark stared at her in confusion.

"You behave like you're married," Kara explained. "You're relationship should last a very long time."

She was remembering her Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara. They would sometimes behave like the young couple in front of them, but that was when she was very young. As she grew she saw them grow and change into a more and more affectionate couple. She was sure that this would also be true for her cousin and his wife.

Clark just stood there. He wasn't sure of what to say. A part of him was happy that he and Lois could be married for a long time, but another part of him, the part that was still fighting to end the marriage, didn't want to be tied to Lois for a very long time. So, he was unsure how to respond to his cousins comment.

However, Lois did. After her initial confusion, she frowned, stood up straight, and stared the tall blonde in the eye.

"We are reluctantly married," she said indignantly. "There will be no long time between us. So, don't get used to seeing me everyday, because once we get our permission, Lois and Clark will be no more."

Lois turned to Clark.

"I'm done here," she said. "I have work to do. Bye."

She turned back to Kara.

"Nice to meet you Kara," she said as calmly as she could manage at the moment.

Kara nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," she said and watched the human leave.

"Kal-El, what does she mean 'reluctantly' and that when you get permission your relationship will be over?" she asked as soon as Lois left the barn.

"Lois and I didn't want to get married," Clark tried to explain. "We were under the influence of red kryptonite."

Clark sighed.

"Red kryptonite makes us lose inhibitions. We do whatever we want at the time. Most of the time the consequences aren't worth the high the rock gives us."

"So, you were drugged when you married Lois?"

"Yes," Clark asked.

"Oh," Kara said.

She frowned as she thought for a minute.

"Kryptonians do not believe in ending marriages," she told him.

"Well, humans do," Clark said. "You're going to have to learn about humans and their ways in order to fit in."

Kara faced her cousin.

"Well, YOU are going to need to learn more about being Kryptonian."

Clark groaned and went to stand at the window. Kara approached him from behind.

"Does she know?" she asked placing her hand on Clark's shoulder. "I mean, does she know about Krypton, about who you are and what you can do?"

Clark turned to stare at his cousin.

"No," he answered. "All she knows is that I'm a farm boy with a hero complex."

"Why doesn't she know," Kara asked. "She's your wife and she lives with you."

"I want her to be safe. Knowing my secret will only get her into more trouble. And the last thing Lois Lane needs is more trouble. She's doing fine on her own."

Kara smiled at his joke.

"If you don't want to be married and humans believe in ending a marriage, why are you still married?" she asked.

"We have to go to see a person, who evaluates us and decides whether or not we are compatible or not, whether are marriage will work out or not," Clark answered.

"How does this human know whether your marriage will succeed or not?"

"She's a specialist," Clark tried to explain. "She is what humans call a marriage consoler. We see her once a month and she gives us assignments to work on for that month."

"Like what," Kara asked.

"Well, our first assignment we had to sleep in the same bed. Lois and I didn't like this at all. Our second assignment we stay in the same room and talk for an hour while we recorded the conversations."

"I'm sure that came easier for Lois than for you," Kara joked with a half smile.

"Yeah," Clark agreed before moving on. "Our forth assignment, Lois and I were required to make lists of our past relationships and discuss them while recorded the discussion." Clark finished. He did not want to tell Kara about the new assignment and Kara did not seem to mind that he kept it secret from her.

The Kryptonian female was laughing.

"My situation amuses you," Clark said trying to sound offended but his cousins laughter was contagious.

"Yes," Kara said honestly.

Clark chuckled. He guessed his situation with Lois was funny from a different point of view. This was the first time Clark had truly laughed since Lana's death and it felt good. When it was over, felt no guilt and he led Kara into the farm house.

END OF CH. 25


	27. Chapter 26: Naked

Chapter Twenty-Six: Naked

A couple of days later and Kara was settled in at the farm. She complained about doing the chores, saying if she couldn't do them in super sped, she wouldn't be doing them at all. Clark told her that on a farm everyone pitches in. Even Lois had the chore of keeping the house clean and Shelby feed. Kara mumbled at this, but agreed that she would help feed the animals. She liked the animals.

"Finally, I am finished," Kara said as she came into the house.

"I don't see why you're complaining," Lois said as she dusted the fireplace. "There aren't that many animals left on this farm."

Kara laughed. Lois was a dedicated worker when it came to reporting but when it came to cleaning she hated it, but as long as someone else did the cooking, she wasn't going to complain too much about cleaning.

"Well at least the house smells better," Kara joked.

"That's true," Lois said.

"Well, I'm going up to shower," the blonde said as she headed up to the second floor.

"Clean the tub after you're done," the brunette called to her.

"I will," Kara called back.

Later, locked in their bedroom, Lois and Clark had to face the fact that they had little choice but to do their assignment that very moment.

"You first, Smallville," Lois said gesturing for him to take off his clothes.

"Why do I have to go first?" Clark asked.

"Because there is no why you're getting another strip show from me," Lois said crossing her arms under her breasts.

Clark had a goofy smile at the memory. He didn't appreciate a scantily clad Lois two years ago, but now was a different story.

"You can wipe that grin off your face, Smallville, cus it's not gonna happen again."

Clark realized that he had allowed his happiness of the memory to show on his face.

"Of course," Clark said clearing his throat.

Lois smiled at him.

"How about we take our clothes off at the same time," the Kryptonian suggested.

"Only if we both turn our backs to one another," Lois said.

"Agreed," Clark said.

Now stripped and still facing away from each other, Lois and Clark lowered themselves to the floor and sat with a several inches between them.

"So, what do we talk about?" Clark asked nervously.

"Anything, I guess," Lois shrugged.

"Okay," Clark said. "How are things at the Planet?"

"Great," Lois answered. "A bit challenging, but I'm surviving. Grant gives me a hard time, but I know he's doing it to push me into doing great things."

"Grant?" Clark asked. "You call your boss by his first name?"

"Careful, Smallville I might think you're jealous." the woman said playfully.

"Yeah right," Clark laughed. "Just find it odd."

Lois believed him, but Clark wasn't sure if he believed himself.

"So, how are things on your end?" Lois asked.

"I'm helping Kara settle in," the Kryptonian answered. "She doesn't like the change."

"In other words, she's a teenage girl who is stubborn and refuses to do as she told."

Clark laughed.

"Yes," he said.

"So, what else can we talk about?" Lois asked turning to face Clark's back.

"I have no clue," the man answered.

He did not turn around.

"We could share a story from our childhood," the woman suggested.

"Alright," Clark responded.

"You first," Lois said.

Clark sighed and conceded.

"When I was eight, my best friend, Pete Ross, and I went skinny dipping in Crater Lake," he began.

"You went skinny dipping?" Lois laughed.

"I was eight and Peter had dared me. Besides, it was November and no one else was around," Clark defended.

"So, what happened?" his wife asked.

"Well, we ran into the water, it was freezing , and we stayed until we couldn't take it anymore. Well, it was a competition. Pete's idea too. The prize was the first pick at our Halloween candy. I won."

"How did Pete feel about that?" Lois asked.

"He hated it," Clark chuckled. "Especially when I took all of his chocolate but he got me back, he took all of my Starbursts, Skittles, and Airheads when he got his turn."

The couple laughed.

"Since you told me a story, I guess I should share one with you," the young reporter said.

"I guess you should," Clark said turning to face Lois.

Now that they could see each other, they did not care. Their discomfort earlier was gone. Their eyes did not wander, they acted as if this was a normal conversation. They were absolutely comfortable with each other.

"When I was eight, I stole the General's car," Lois began.

"How come I'm not surprised?" Clark commented.

"Shut up, Smallville," Lois said punching him in the arm. "Anyway, Lucy was sick, so sick that she lost consciousness and the General had gone fishing with a friend. Before you get mad at my dad for leaving his sick daughter alone, Lucy's illness snuck up on us. Anyway, I panicked and found the car keys and drove Lucy to the hospital. When my dad found out what had happened, he was both and angry and proud of me. It's actually a fond memory of mine."

A tear appeared in Lois' eye at the memory.

Clark's hand touched her cheek, his thumb brushed the tear away. Lois smiled sweetly at him and for the rest of their assignment they sat their alone, naked, and content, just gazing into the other's eyes.

END OF CH. 26


	28. Chapter 27: 5th Session

Chapter Twenty-Seven: 5th Session

Time passed quickly for the Kents. Kara hated high school, Lois loved her job, and Clark was trying to follow his destiny. All in all with little trouble, well as much trouble that usually followed Clark Kent and his friends, and Lois and Clark's assignments becoming easier for them to handle, their next session with Dr. O'Neil snuck up on them.

Lois and Clark were more at peace than they had been at their last session. They were sitting side by side only a couple of centimeters from each other. They were even able to look at each other without feeling awkward.

"I reviewed your tape about your relationship," Dr. O'Neil began. "I will begin with Clark. Mr. Kent, you have nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to your list. You're young and obviously respect the women in your life. With that said, your relationships with these woman may have been brief but they had such a huge impact on you."

"Now, Lois," she said turning her attention to Lois. "You also have nothing to be ashamed of. You obviously had a lack of sense of love from your father causing you to search for the affection he was not giving you. There is nothing wrong with that. Each relationship helped mold you into the woman you are today and you should be proud of that."

"Moving on," Dr. O'Neil said. "What is new in your lives?"

"My cousin, Kara has come to live with us and Lois started working at the Daily Planet," Clark said happily.

"Yes," Lois said. "And everything's fine. I'm happy at my job and I'm getting along with Kara," Lois said.

"So, these changes are good?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"Yes, definitely," Lois said.

"And how has your assignment go?" asked the therapist.

"It went well, we haven't been nervous since the first time," Lois answered.

"Oh," said Dr. O'Neil. "What did you talk about?"

"Our childhoods," Clark answered. "Whatever age I chose was the age we discussed.

"It was great," Lois said.

"And the recordings?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"Oh," Clark said before reaching into his blue jacket pocket and pulling out the tapes.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," said Dr. O'Neil.

After placing the tapes in her bag, she shifted in her seat.

"Today, we're going to talk about your fears," she said. "Mr. Kent, you go first." 

Clark cleared his throat and rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"Lately, I've been afraid of losing people who are close to me," he said. "Last year it was my dad and this year it's Lana. I don't think I could take another loss."

Lois rubbed his arm in comfort.

"I'm also afraid of losing Lois the most," he said. "Since she nearly died, I've been extra worried about her."

"Understandable," Dr. O'Neil said. "Mrs. Kent, it's your turn."

"I don't know," the reporter shrugged. "I guess I'm afraid of the same things. You know, afraid of losing my friends and family."

"I see," Dr. O'Neil said as she wrote in her notepad.

When she was done she asked a question that was difficult for her to ask.

"Are you both afraid of being alone, of dying alone?"

And without hesitation the couple answered simultaneously.

"Yes."

"Okay," Dr. O'Neil said breaking the tension. "What about dreams, what are your dreams? Lois, you go first this time."

"Are we talking about what we want out of our lives or our dreams we have while we are sleeping?" asked the young reporter.

"The dreams you have while you're sleeping," answered Dr. O'Neil.

"Right," Lois said crossing her legs. "I have this one dream that I keep on having involves a tall man in a red cape. I cannot see his face, but I feel like I know him. He takes me flying. There's no plans and he has no wings. He can fly on his own. At the beginning of this dream, I always feel safe and feel like he's the most important person in my life. But always at the end, he leaves me, and I'm frightened and alone, I miss him terribly."

Dr. O'Neil nodded and wrote in her notepad.

"Clark?" she queued for the man to speak.

"Well, my dream is always about family," the Kryptonian said. "I'm a husband and a father. It's all that I want in life. I'm not even sure if I can have kids. I just know that's what I want. To live on my family's farm with my wife and kids."

"You must have had a strong family life," Dr. O'Neil commented.

"Yes," Clark said.

Dr. O'Neil checked her watch.

"Well, it looks like our time is up," she said and stood.

Lois and Clark did the same and they all stretched their stiff limbs.

"So, what's our next assignment," Lois asked.

"I want you to be more intimate," Dr. O'Neil answered.

"More intimate how?" asked the couple in unison.

"Massages, nothing more," the therapist answered.

"And what proof will we have to show this?" asked Lois.

"Video recording and an eyewitness," Dr. O'Neil sighed. "The recording must only show the waist up and the massage is only given to the back."

"What?" Lois exclaimed not liking the assignment at all. "We can't do that."

"You can and you will, if you want me to certify your divorce," Dr. O'Neil insisted.

Lois groaned before storming out of the office with Clark right behind her.

END OF CH. 27


	29. Chapter 28: A New Baby-Sitter

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A New Baby Sitter

Lois and Clark stormed into the Kent's farmhouse. They were both upset about their new assignment.

"I can't believe her, the next assignment better not be having sex or I'm going to wring her scrawny neck," Lois complained.

"I'm sure it won't be," Clark said.

"How do you know?" Lois snapped turning to Clark. "She might as well have said it this time."

"Lois, our last assignment was worse," the Kryptonian argued.

"Worse? No way was that worse. We just had to sit naked together and hold a conversation," Lois huffed. "We have to actually have to touch naked flesh this time Clark."

"I don't see how that's a big deal Lois," Clark said. "Not after we…"

"Not after you what?" asked Chloe who was standing at the kitchen island with Kara. Both were drinking tea.

"Nothing," Lois said before Clark. "Nothing."

The blondes looked up at Clark.

"What she said," the Kryptonian male said nervously.

Chloe and Kara shared a look that said that they did not believe the couple. They both could tell something was up.

"So, what brings you here, Chlo?" asked Lois.

"I brought the notes for your story and just in time too," the small blonde answered. "Dr. O'Neil called. She wanted me to be an eyewitness to your assignment."

Lois and Clark glared at Chloe's mischievous smirk.

"And I have volunteered to help," Kara said. "After all with my aunt gone, it's only fair that I take her place."

Lois huffed, grabbed the notes from the island and stormed up stairs.

"I'll be in the loft," Clark said walking out of the house.

Even though they only had to do it once, Lois and Clark avoided doing their new assignment for weeks. They just simply did their other assignments and skipped the massaging.

At first, Chloe and Kara did not push them. They figured they would get to it sooner or later, but as a week passed, the blondes knew that their cousins had to be persuaded into doing their assignment.

Kara practically dragged her cousin up to his room. Chloe had already forced Lois inside.

"You are doing this assignment," Kara said firmly.

"And don't argue," Chloe said as she set up the camera. "Clark you're going to massage Lois first."

Clark went to argue.

"You're doing it," Chloe said. "Now both of you take off your tops."

The couple reluctantly obeyed as Chloe walked over to the camera and turned it on.

"Lay down, Lois," Clark said.

Lois sighed heavily and laid down. Kara sat in a corner, her back toward the couple. She did not want to see her cousin naked or half naked. Chloe sat in the corner next to Kara's. Her back was also turned. She couldn't believe she was about to witness something so intimate between her cousin and her best friend.

Clark walked over to the nightstand were Chloe had placed a bottle of massage oil. He lifted the bottle, opened it, and poured some on his hands. He placed the bottle back on the night stand. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the pleasant smelling oil over his palms.

Once he felt completely prepared, Clark turned to his wife. Her back was facing him and her head rested on her folded arms. All the Kryptonian male could do was stare at the woman with his hands hovering above her body.

At that moment, Lois Lane Kent was a woman of beauty. From her pale skin to the dark roots of her hair. Lois Lane was a woman that all envied.

"What's wrong Smallville," the woman's voice asked. "We don't have that much tape. Get it over with."

Brought out of his trance, the farmer obeyed. Clark gently placed his hands onto Lois's back and smoothed the oil over her skin. Once, the smooth skin was completely covered, the Kryptonian placed the tiniest bit of pressure and began to knead the soft tissue and the firm muscle underneath.

Lois released a small moan that only Clark and Kara could hear. She felt the day's stress ease out of her body and Clark's gentle touch. She enjoyed the feeling of the man's hands as they kneaded her neck. She cherished the feeling of Clark's hands slowly working their way down her back. She took pleasure from his fingertips as they barely touched the sides of her breasts and tickled her sides all the way down to the small of her back. And when her husband touched the base of her back just barely skimming the flesh of her buttocks, Lois' entire body locked up, her fingers and toes clenched and her thighs rubbed together as arousal began to take over.

Lois licked her lips as her husband repeated the action the other way. His hands gentle, yet firm as they traveled up her back, again touching the sides of her breast, tickling her underarms before resting at the nape of her neck.

Clark's touch was so pleasurable, that if he decided to travel back down her back, Lois was sure she would have climaxed. She never before had she been handled with such care. It was pure bliss.

Clark prepared to rub Lois' lovely back once more, but was interrupted by Chloe clearing her throat.

"I think we should move on," said the petite blonde with her head turned just enough to see out of the corner of her eye. "Lois put on your bra and give Clark his massage."

"Okay, Smallville," Lois said in a shaky voice that made everyone in the room blush a bright red.

She turned away from Clark and grabbed her bra. She secured it to her body before she stood.

"It's your turn," she told her husband and walked on weak legs to where he stood.

Clark nodded and placed his body on the warm spot that Lois had been. He buried his nose in her scent before folding his arms and placing his head on top of them.

Lois' touch came quickly as she smoothed the oil up and down her husbands back. Just as sensually as Clark had touched her, Lois skimmed her fingers up and down the Kryptonian's back.

Clark reveled in his wife's touch. The way her hands firmly moved over his steel-like flesh made his whole body tingle with pleasure he had never felt before.

He felt lightheaded at the way Lois' fingers brushed his sensitive neck. He licked his lips as his wife's touch moved to his shoulders, Clark found himself biting his lip. As his wife's hands traveled down his muscular back, the Kryptonian male shifted his body. Arousal was also taken over his body.

Though Clark could not see it, Lois bit her bottom lip and gently raked her nails down until she reached his lower back causing her husband to move his hip to find some comfort. It was in vain, because Lois' fingertips just barely touched under the waist of not only his jeans, but his boxers. It was a feathery touch and it drove the man crazy with desire. If the couple had been alone, Clark would have taken Lois right then and there, without second thought or regret.

This time it was Kara's voice the disrupted the massage.

"I believe that is long enough," she said.

Lois stiffened.

"Right," she agreed. "I'm going to go shower and wash this oil off of me."

She hurried out of the room and away from the sexual attention.

Without excuse, Kara quickly left for her room.

Chloe turned off the camera.

"I think this went well," she said nervously trying to ignore the fact that Clark had not moved from where he was reclined.

"Um…" Chloe said just as red as she was from Lois' massage. "I think I'll head home. I've got a story to finish. Bye Clark."

She heard a muffled bye Chloe as she exited the room and headed downstairs and out the front door.

Clark let out a frustrated groan. He turned over onto his back. He placed a pillow on his aching erection, not caring that he was ruining the blanket with the oil.

The assignment went well, a little too well. He and Lois were obviously sexually attracted to each other. Intimacy was something that never came easily for Clark, but somehow with Lois, it was like the most simple thing in the world. He could easy see his relationship with his wife being more sexual than it already was.

What worried him the most was now, because of the tape, so could Dr. O'Neil. How was he and Lois going to get their divorce now?

END OF CH. 28


	30. Chapter 29: Lana and Aggression

**AN: This is the last Chapter that will focus on an actually episode.**

**AN2: Sorry for the Clana moments. It lasts 3 chapters. It's needed to add conflict to Lois and Clark's relationships to push them closer together. So, be patient.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lana and Aggression

Clark was busy working on the ever-broken tractor. He was trying to avoid his cousin. She was angry with him and had pretty much kicked him out of the house.

The Kryptonian male was so focused on the tractor that he didn't hear someone approaching him and will Shelby alerted him to the presence, he thought it was Kara and asked for her help. The person touched his shoulder and he turned to see Lana Lang alive.

"Lana," Clark said in disbelief.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman he loved all of his life was standing in front of him, reaching up to touch his face. She felt so real. They embraced, their emotions showing on their faces. Clark's in awe and Lana's with hope.

"How?" Clark asked as he placed distance between them but did not let her go. "Lana, I thought you were gone. If you knew how that felt."

"Clark, I am so sorry," Lana said. It seemed either Clark or her were quick to apologize for their actions. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you didn't trust me enough to let me help," the Kryptonian said.

"I was trying to protect you," the petite brunette explained. "Clark, I know you. You're gonna rush in there and try and save someone even if it means putting your own life in danger. And when Lionel threatened to hurt you, I couldn't take that chance."

Clark sighed, but smiled. He really did still love her.

"You know, it's a little ironic, hearing someone else say that," he said. "But I guess I'm just not used to being the one that needs to be protected."

Lana smiled lovingly up at him. It was almost as if she never married Lex. She just knew that she was meant to be with Clark Kent.

Clark pulled her into another hug. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. he had missed it dearly.

Lana kissed his neck then his cheek and forced the Kryptonian to ease up on his embrace to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Again, forgetting he was married, forgetting to tell Lana he was married, Clark returned the kiss. Showing how much he still loved the woman in his arms.

The kiss continued until they heard a sharp gasp.

Lana looked over Clark's shoulder and saw Lois Lane.

"Lois," she gasped and Clark let go of her just in time to see his wife exiting the barn.

Lois hurried to her car and started the engine. She had to get away. She had to get the Talon, to Chloe. She needed to put distance between her and Lana Lang and Clark Kent.

She didn't understand why she was hurt. It wasn't like she thought Clark was her husband? Why should she care if he was in an passionate embrace with another woman? But he was her husband and it did matter that he was in another woman's arms. And it hurt, it hurt a lot. Lois felt betrayed the instant she caught them.

The brunette reporter didn't knock when she reached the apartment above the coffee shop. She just rushed in.

"Lois," Chloe asked in shock. "What's wrong?"

She noticed the tears forming in her cousin's hazel eyes.

"Clark and Lana," Lois answered. "They were kissing in the barn."

"What? Lana's dead," Chloe said not understanding what Lois had saw.

"No she's not. She's very much alive and is stealing my husband from me," the taller cousin said between sharp gasps.

Chloe bit her lip. Lana was alive was all she could focus on for a good minute. Then everything else Lois had said began to kick in. Lana was alive and she wanted Clark back. That was bad. That was very bad. Lana was alive, back in Smallville, wanting a married man, that was extremely bad.

"Calm down," the blonde soothed. "Come and sit down. Everything's gonna be fine Lois. This is Clark we're talking about. He doesn't have an unfaithful bone in his body. He's probably explaining to Lana now that they can't be together."

"Yeah right," Lois said in disbelief her sadness quickly turning to anger. "They're probably talking about their future. They're the perfect couple. Lana Lang and Clark Kent were meant to be."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said.

She was beginning to feel angry. How could Clark betray Lois and kiss Lana? He always believed in family over everything else. It wasn't fair to Lois who was always faithful. Chloe was quickly getting sick of the Lana and Clark merry-go-round. It always got in the way.

The cousins stayed together for as long as they could before Chloe had to head to the Daily Planet. Before leaving, she told Lois that she could stay at the apartment as long as she needed.

It was eight o'clock at night, when Lois decided she wanted to return home. She was still angry and upset and did not notice the other car heading towards the town.

When Lois got home, she made herself a sandwich and ate in silence. She avoided Kara and Clark the best she could. She said little to the Kryptonian female and said nothing at all to the Kryptonian male. She petted Shelby for an hour before heading to build.

Sleep did not come easy for the woman and when it came it fell upon her lightly. So, when Clark came into sleep and climbed into their bed, Lois woke up. She did not move and remained silent.

Clark could tell Lois was angry with him. It wasn't like her to not talk to him at all. Avoiding him was more usual than not, but when she saw him she usually had something to say. The silence was more than Clark could bare. Guilt clutched at his heart. He cared for Lois, more than he realized. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt and he hurt her more than he's ever hurt someone before. She had trusted him and he betrayed that trust. At that moment, Clark wondered if their relationship would ever be the same again. 

About eight-thirty p.m. Lana Lang made it safely to the Talon. Clark had explained to her that he was married to Lois. It hurt her to know this, but when Clark explained that he and Lois were planning on getting a divorce hope was restored in her heart.

"Lana, you're here and alive," Chloe said entering her apartment to see her best friend standing at the kitchen island.

"Hi, Chloe, aren't you happy to see me?" Lana asked nervously.

"It depends," the blonde answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come back to clear my name and live my life in freedom away from the hand of the Luthors," the brunette said proudly.

"I meant, why are you here at the Talon," Chloe said in a slightly angry voice.

"I asked Clark if I could stay at the farm and he said no. He's married," Lana said with some anger in her voice. "He's married to your cousin and he didn't think it would be fair to her if I stayed."

"He's right. Lois wouldn't have liked it if you had stayed," Chloe said.

"Maybe so, but they don't want to be married, so why should they abide by the rules?"

"So, you abided by the rules when you were married to Lex. How is Lois and Clark's marriage be any different?"

"How long have they been married?" Lana asked.

"Since your engagement party," Chloe answered.

Lana's eyes widened at the news. Lois and Clark had been married for months and nobody told her. Now she was the one who felt betrayed.

She stood up straight and approached Chloe. She stared her the eyes and dared her to turn her away.

Sighing, Chloe relented.

"You can stay her, for now," she said. "Only until your name is cleared. After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you," Lana said and turned to go into the bathroom.

Chloe released another sigh. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do, allowing Lana to stay with her. She had a feeling that not only was this the last time they would be roommates but also into was the start of the end of their friendship. And surprisingly it hurt less than she thought.  
END OF CH. 29


	31. Chapter 30: A New Suitor

Chapter Thirty: A New Suitor

The Next day, Lois stormed to her desk at The Daily Planet. She slammed her purse down on the messy surface scattering some loose papers down onto the floor. Grumbling under her breath, she bent down to pick them up.

"Whoa, what's got your panties in a bunch," Chloe asked leaning against her own desk.

"What do you think?" Lois sneered, snapping her neck up so fast Chloe was surprised that she didn't get whiplash.

"Hey, don't bite my head off," the blonde asked defensively.

She squatted down to help Lois pick up the papers.

"Lana, again?" she asked.

"No, not again, still," Lois answered. "Clark kissed her Chloe. He still wants her."

"I know, the whole Clana thing is frustrating," Chloe sighed.

"It's not just that, well it is just that," Lois said, standing, finally finished picking up the papers.

Chloe stood too.

"Chlo, he's married to me, you would think Clark Kent would be the loyal type, but no, I was wrong. He's just another dog like so many men are in this world. You think he was raised better than that. No, I know he was raised better than that. How could he do this to me?"

Chloe handed Lois the papers she had collected.

"He was probably just relieved that she was alive," she said. "He probably feels bad about the whole thing."

"Yeah right," Lois said. "He's probably upset that he got caught."

"Clark isn't like that," Chloe defended her best friend. "He was more than likely in shock."

"That still doesn't excuse his behavior," Lois argued.

She plopped down into her desk and sighed heavily. She placed her papers down and placed her elbow onto the desk's surface then rested her head on her hand.

Chloe sat down at her own desk. She knew it was hopeless to defend Clark at the moment, Lois wasn't listening.

"So, what have the cousin's been working on?" asked Grant as he approached the duo.

Lois' eyes widened and she sat up straight, gathering her stack of papers and straightening them. Chloe stared at her computer and pressed the print button on her article.

"I have a new article for you to read," the blonde answered.

"Lane?" Grant asked.

"I'm going over my notes about our creepy downtown flasher," Lois answered.

She looked down at her notes and saw that she had the correct ones.

"Very good," the editor said.

He placed his hands on the back of Lois' chair and Chloe frowned.

"Lane, there was something I've been meaning to ask you," Grant said. "It's a private matter."

"Of course," Lois said standing.

They walked over to the copying and printing area. Chloe kept a worried eye on the two.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"Go out with me, tonight," Grant said bluntly.

"Are you serious," Lois asked. "You're my boss. There are so many ways that is wrong."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me, Lane. Just one dinner date."

Lois bit her lip. She wasn't sure. She was attracted to Gabriel. He challenged her and was blunt with her. But she was a married woman. Then again, Clark did kiss Lana behind her back and this would be a free dinner and an excuse not to be near Clark for a couple of hours.

"Alright," she agreed. "Just one dinner."

"Great," Grant said. "I'll pick you up at 8."

"At the Talon," Lois said.

"At the Talon," Grant confirmed before walking out, looking smug with himself.

Chloe waited until Grant was out of sight, before she rushed over to her cousin.

"What did he have to ask you?" she asked.

"He wanted a date," Lois said walking pass her cousin and back into the bullpen.

"A date," Chloe nearly squeaked before following. "Are you out of your mind? You're married." 

"How do you know I agreed to the date. I could have said no."

"He looked too happy for you to have said no, Lois."

"So, I said yes, big deal," Lois said. "It's not like I want to be married. Besides, it's just dinner, nothing more."

"Just dinner? Lois, you're stepping on thin ice," Chloe said. "Clark is not going to like this."

"Clark can't really say anything about it," Lois said angrily. "He cheated on me first."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Chloe argued.

"Are you going to quote every cliché in the book?"

Chloe frowned up at her cousin. This whole Clark cheating thing was going to end badly. She sighed in frustrated.

"I'm going to need to go to the Talon to get ready," Lois added.

"What, why," Chloe asked.

"Because, I don't want Clark to know,' Lois explained.

"Oh," Chloe said. "What are you going to tell him?"

"That I have to work late," Lois answered. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

Chloe shook her head no.

"But I won't lie to him either," she said. "Lois this is wrong. All you have to do is wait a little while longer and you and Clark will be divorced at you can date whoever you want."

"I know, but I want to do this, I need to do this. I need to pursue this."

"Why?"

Lois shifted uncomfortably as she thought about it. She did not want to confess to anyone something she wasn't sure she wanted to admit to herself.

"I need to do this because I think I'm starting to have feelings for Clark," she said.

"Then don't do this, don't go this date," Chloe pleaded.

"I don't want to have feelings for Clark," Lois said. "He's Lana's, he's always been Lana's."

Chloe looked at her cousin with pity. She knew the feeling. For years she wanted Clark to see her as more than a friend only to have Lana step in the way. It hurt. It always hurt.

"Okay," she said. "But don't do anything stupid tonight."

For the rest of the day, Chloe said nothing about her date with Grant, but stared at her cousin with disapproving looks. Lois tried to avoid her cousin as much as she could. She kept her eyes on her notes, then her computer as she typed her notes.

She was relieved when the day ended and she could get away from Chloe. Chloe was the one to actually be working late. So, she didn't have to see her at the Talon. But when Lois finally got to the apartment, Lana was there. Chloe had forgotten to tell her that the petite brunette was staying there.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

Lois glared at her. She did not answer her, she walked to her closet and pulled out a red dress with spaghetti straps. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some underwear.

"I asked you a question," Lana said.

"And I heard you, but right now I'm busy. Leave me alone," Lois answered before marching into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower.

After a long shower, Lois put on her red strapless bra and her red thong, before she stilled her hair, allowing it to fall in her natural heavy curls. She put on her make up then shimmied into her tight red dress.

"You look good," Lana greeted her as Lois stepped out of the bathroom.

Lois continued ignoring her as she walked to her closet to grab her red pumps. She sat at the corner of her bed and put her heels on.

"Clark must be taking you out somewhere special," Lana said crossing her arms under her breast.

"It really isn't any of your business," Lois answered, standing up and straightening her dress.

"Clark is my business."

Lois sent a death glare at the woman. She was going to put her in her place, but there was a knock on the door.

Lois answered it and smiled.

"Hi, Grant," she said happily.

"You looking good Lane," Grant complimented.

"It's Lois tonight," Lois requested.

Lana stared at the two. She did not say anything, just watched as they made niceties until they left. She smiled wickedly to herself, before she walked to her phone and called Clark.

"Hello, Clark."

"Lana?" Clark said. "Why are you calling me?"

"It's about your wife. She's out on a date."

Even though she could not see it, Clark frowned.

"She called me earlier and told me she was working late," he said.

"Well, I just saw her leave the Talon with her date," Lana said.

There was a long pause.

"Uh… Thank you for telling me Lana," Clark finally said.

"You're welcome, Clark," Lana said and they hung up.

Meanwhile, Lois and Grant were on their way to the restaurant. Lois felt incredibly nervous. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. What was she going to tell Clark when she got home and was dressed the way she was? Hopefully, she wouldn't have to. Hopefully, he would be asleep.

"Relax," Grant said noticing her nervousness.

"Sorry," Lois apologize meekly.

Grant frowned. He was used to Lois be more determined, more pushy, all and all aggressive.

"It's just dinner, Lan… Lois," he said. "Nothing has to happen unless you want it to."

Lois nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

Grant quickly glanced over at her worriedly. But did not say anything. They did not talk until they were seated in the restaurant, when Grant broke the ice, and asked Lois about her family.

"Well, my dad's a general in the United States Army," she said not wanting to go into too much detail. "My mom passed away when I was six. I have one sister, Lucy. She travels."

"That's all?" Grant asked.

"That's all you're getting for the first date," Lois replied.

"Fair," Grant said as he looked over the menu.

"What about your family?" Lois asked as she looked over her own menu.

"I don't want to talk about my family," Grant answered with irritation.

"I talked about mine," Lois argued.

"I said drop it," Grant said raising his voice slightly.

"Okay," Lois said. "So, how do you like Metropolis?"

Grant shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. He went to answer the question when their waiter approached them. They gave him their orders. The waiter left to place their orders and get their drinks.

"It's nothing special," Grant said. "I mean, it's a great city and it's crime wait so bad, but it's no New York."

"Well, I like it," Lois commented. "It has the thrill of a large city with the safety of a small town. Can't beat that."

"True," Grant said.

Lois smiled at him.

They continued to converse throughout their date. They didn't really discuss much, just absentminded dribble and some of their likes and dislikes. They ate their dinner and had dessert.

Nothing else happened until Grant drove them back to the Talon.

"So, here we are," Grant said as he draped his arm behind her seat.

"Yeah," Lois said suddenly speechless from nervousness. "I guess I should go up."

She went to let herself out when Grant's left hand connected with her arm and gently guided her to turn to him. He then kissed her softly on the lips.

Lois held her breath. The only guy she had kissed in the last few months had been Clark. It was kind of nice to kiss someone else, but a nagging feeling told her that this was wrong.

When Lois did not pull away, Grant deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, only gaining it when she gasped in slight surprise.

Once, Grant's tongue caressed hers, Lois gave into temptation and returned the kiss. She felt her boss smile and his hand, that had previously been behind the chair, massage the back of her neck and pull her closer.

A pleasant tingle ran up Lois's spine. She felt something for Grant, lust. It was nothing like the lust she felt for Oliver, and most definitely not like the fire she felt for Clark.

Nothing before it felt like the passion she felt for her husband. It was there from the moment she met the farm boy, completely naked in that cornfield two, nearly three, years ago. She suppressed it all these years. She suppressed it until the other night, when Lana had supposedly died. She couldn't bare seeing Clark in pain and wanted to take it away, even if it was just for that moment.

Lois gasped, she realized something, something that she had thought of before and denied. She was in love with Clark Kent.

Thinking that Lois's gasp was one of pleasure, Grant ran his left hand up her thigh and gently pushed up her skirt. It was when he lightly touched her panties that Lois moved away.

"I can't do this," she said panting for air.

"I thought we were having a good time," Grant said.

"We were, but this is wrong," Lois said. "I'm married. I shouldn't have said yes to this date in the first place."

Grant stared at her disbelief.

"Married?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lois said. "To an unbelievably lame farm boy with a hero complex. He drives me crazy, but he's always there for me. He knows what to say when I'm upset and he's the most noble, loyal guy I know. Heck, he's a freaking boy scout."

She smiled absently as she pictured Clark.

"If you're married, then why did you agree to go out with me?" Grant asked.

"I wanted to get back at him for kissing his ex," Lois answered honestly.

"Then he's not as noble and loyal as you believed him to be."

"No," Lois said getting out of the car. "He's human and makes mistakes. Good bye Grant. Thank you for the lovely evening."

She shut Grant's car door and went to her car.

Grant rolled down his window and leaned over to the passenger's side window.

"Your husband's a lucky man, Lane," he shouted out to her. "See on Monday."

Lois waved at him as she got into her car and drove home as fast as the speed limit and maybe a little bit over could permit. She had to talk to Clark. She had to tell him that she forgives him for kissing Lana.

When she finally entered the farmhouse, she saw Clark leaning on the kitchen island.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Clark," Lois said.

"You already have," Clark interrupted.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to you any more," Lois continued. "I was out on a date with Grant Gabriel. He kissed me and I kissed him back, but that's it. Well, maybe not it, he did try to feel me up."

She was unbelievably nervous.

"How could you do that? How could you betray me like that?" Clark asked sharply.

"How could I?" Lois asked angrily. "You did the same thing to me."

"That doesn't excuse you," her husband argued. "You were supposed to not make a bad situation worse. Besides, at least I only kissed Lana, nothing else happened."

"Well, it's not like I asked Grant to grope me," Lois defended. "At least, I didn't have to be caught to stop myself from going further."

Clark opened his mouth to give a retort, but couldn't find the words. Lois had got him on that one. He wasn't sure if he would have stopped kissing Lana if Lois hadn't caught them.

Lois took a deep breath. She calmed herself.

"You're right," she said reluctantly. "It was wrong of me."

Clark continued to glare down at her. He was really hurt by Lois's betrayal. He really was falling in love with her and even though he hurt her first, he still couldn't help but be angry at her.

"If you're done scolding me, I think I would like to get out of this dress and go to bed," Lois said.

Clark nodded curtly.

"I'll be up in a minute," he said.

"I don't care," Lois said her own anger having returned.

She couldn't believe that Clark would dare confront her about going out on a date. She called it off before too much happened. It's not like she had feelings for Grant. And to Lois that's what it all came down to. Lois didn't have feelings for Grant, but Clark did have feelings for Lana. To her, that made his betrayal far worse than her own.  
END OF CH. 30


	32. Chapter 31: Goodbye

Chapter Thirty-One: Goodbye

Lois glared at her computer screen. She was angry at Clark. She couldn't believe that he was upset about her date with Grant. Even though she did it out of spite, her husband should have believed her when she said that nothing much had happened between her and her boss, that she realized her mistake before it got too far. Clark should have been apologizing about Lana and then Lois would be able to confess her love for him. But no, Clark was angry with her over one date that meant nothing. A date that he should not have known about in the first place. She wondered who told him. She had a feeling that it was Chloe, but she was too mad at Clark to confront her cousin.

"Are you trying to kill your computer?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?" Lois asked looking confused.

"You're death glare," the blonde said.

"Oh," Lois said. "It's nothing."

"Nothing" Chloe asked staring at her cousin with disbelief.

"Ok, it isn't nothing, it's Clark," Lois said. "He's such a hypocrite. How can he be mad at me for going on a date with…"

She paused to look around and make sure no one was listening.

"Grant," she continued in a whisper. "While he was the one kissing on Lana."

"Okay, Clark was wrong to kiss Lana, but you knew what you were doing was wrong." Chloe said.

"That isn't the point," Lois argued weakly.

"Then what is the point?" Chloe said not noticing that they suddenly had company. "He's your husband Lois and you are his wife. I'm not trying to take sides here. You both need to learn what that means."

Lois frowned at her cousin. She was also unaware of the third person nearby.

"We didn't ask to be married, Chloe, it was a mistake," she said.

"Fine, it was a mistake," the shorter reporter said. "But if it was such a big mistake, then why are you so upset over Clark kissing a girl he's been in love with since he met her or why is he so upset over a date that went no where?"

Chloe stared Lois dead in the eye.

"Like it or not, you and Clark care more about each other and this marriage than you both like. And sooner or later you're going to have to talk about it."

Lois sat back in her chair and frowned. What Chloe did not know was that Lois around evaluated her feelings for Clark. She knew she was in love with the farm boy. She only wished he felt the same way for her.

Meanwhile, Lana walked away from her hiding spot and the cousins. She had to see Clark and confront him.

"Clark," Lana called entering the Kent house.

"In the kitchen," Clark called back.

Lana walked into the kitchen. When she saw him, Clark was preparing Shelby's meal.

"Hi, Lana," he said turning to see the woman had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"You're married," she said sharply.

Clark sighed heavily. He put Shelby's bowl down and stood to stare at Lana.

"If you are going to try to deny it, don't," she said. "I overheard Chloe and Lois talking about it earlier."

Clark sighed again then leaned against the counter behind him.

"I am. I married Lois before you married Lex," he said. "It was unexpected. We were under some kind of influence."

He decided to leave out the part that he and Lois were trying end the married ever since they woke up from the drugged stupor.

Lana let out a shaky sigh.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"I…" Clark started to say 'I don't know' but thought about it. "I believe so."

Lana turned away from him. She was unbelievably hurt. She truly loved Clark, but a part of her knew that they could never work. There was too much bad blood between them. She just didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to give up, but now she had to. Clark was married to another woman.

"Why didn't you tell me before I embarrassed myself the other day?" she asked firmly.

"I forget when I'm with you," Clark answered.

Lana nodded and choked back her tears. She didn't say anything else. She just turned and walked out.

Clark was left alone and hurt.

END OF CH. 31


	33. Chapter 32: Separate

Chapter Thirty-Two: Separate

**(NC17) or as close as will allow.**

Chloe stormed into the Kent Barn. Kara stared at the frustrated reporter.

"Chloe?" Kara asked a little surprised to see the shorter blonde. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, like you don't know," Chloe grumbled. "Lois and Clark are what's wrong. They can't forgive each other."

Kara frowned. She lived with the couple and knew exactly what Chloe was talking about.

It had been well over a week since Lois' date with Grant Gabriel and still Lois and Clark were angry with each other.

"She should not have dated that guy," the Kryptonian said taking her cousin's side.

"Well, Clark should not have kissed Lana," Chloe nearly shouted back.

She took a deep breath.

"That doesn't matter," she said. "Clark is no longer talking to Lana, heck she's even left Smallville; and Lois no longer sees Grant in a romantic way. The obstacles are gone."

Kara nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to force them to make up," Chloe said with a cunning smile.

"How?" Kara asked curiously.

"Just let me handle it," Chloe answered. She already had a plan.

A couple of days later, Chloe decided to go ahead with her plan.

"All you have to do is trap them in the elevator for about one hour," she instructed her maintenance friend at the Daily Planet.

"I don't know…" he protested weakly.

"They just need to talk." Chloe pleaded.

"Fine, but you owe me," the maintenance guy said.

"Deal," Chloe said knowing that she would have to baby-sit his 4 kids at least 5 times in the near future.

She shook her friend's hand.

Later, that day, Clark walked into the Daily Planet and into the elevator. Chloe had sent him a text telling him she wanted to talk to him about something.

Clark didn't even get to push the button before someone called out for him to hold the elevator. He did and Lois rushed in. Shocked, Clark didn't even push the button for the basement. He hadn't talked to his wife all day. He was already busy with his chores when she awoke that morning and sneaked off the farm.

"Well, aren't you going to push the button?" Lois asked.

When Clark didn't push the button, Lois rolled her eyes and pushed the button herself, mumbling something about him being useless.

They stood in silence. They were still mad at the other.

It wasn't long before the elevator car jerked and halted.

"Crap," Lois exclaimed and started pushing buttons. "This can't be happening. I'm already late."

"Late?" Clark questioned with furrowed brow. "You were already gone by time I finished my chores this morning. Besides, it's lunchtime."

Lois frown without looking back at her husband. She continued pushing buttons, trying to get the elevator to move.

"Lois, stop," Clark insisted. "Lois, it's not going to work."

"How do you know, Smallville," the reporter snipped. She did not take her hand away from the panel. She was pressing the 'open doors' button repeatedly.

Clark grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away. The contact sent a signal of electricity through their veins. Lois stared up into Clark's amazingly blue eyes and couldn't help herself. She reached up with her free hand to grab behind his neck and pull his lips down to her lips.

She kissed him soundly and passionate and Clark did not hesitate when he kissed her back with just as much passion. He pulled her toward her to him, wrapping his free arm around his waist. Their entwined hands was firmly held between them. They could feel their hearts begin to beat rapidly from their shared excitement.

Clark pulled Lois away from the doors and turned her to the back wall. He not so gently pushed her up against the wall. Lois gasped at the contact. Clark pulled his hand away from hers so he could lift her up with both hands. Lois instantly wrapped her long legs around Clark's waist.

It was then they stopped kissing. They stared into each other's eyes realizing what was going on. In that moment they both figured out that all their anger and frustration since that fateful Valentine's Day celebration had led to this. All of their sexual frustration was going to be settled here, in one of the Daily Planet's elevators and they couldn't stop themselves.

They were kissing again. Clark was pushing Lois's skirt up around her hips and Lois's deft fingers were undoing Clark's pants. This wasn't about Lois consoling Clark over a not so dead Lana Lang. This was about them, their relationship. This was something bigger than either of them could have imagined.

Clark groaned when he felt Lois's small hand stroking his member. He pushed his hips into the touch. His hands tightened around her hips.

Lois smirked at him smugly as she ran her hand up and down. She wanted to drive him crazy. Seeing this, Clark's eyes flared red. He had to get her back. Everything between them was a competition and he wasn't giving up without a fight. He took on of his hands away from her hips and moved it between her legs. He could already feel how wet she was through her satin panties.

Lois gasped sharply and Clark kissed her hotly, running his tongue teasingly over her open mouth. His tongue brushed her teeth and tongue before dove in with passionate kiss. He pressed their body tightly together.

"Clark, no more teasing," Lois said.

Clark nodded his confirmation. They removed their hands from the others sex. Lois pushed aside her panties and Clark lined up, entering her slowly. They both let out a long impassioned moan as they joined.

Clark took Lois fast and hard up against the elevator wall and when they climaxed, they did it together.

They stood, still connected, Clark's head was rested on Lois's shoulder and hers was pressed against his. The remained that way until they felt the elevator jerk into movement and quickly parted. They straightened their clothes and hair quickly.

"Not a word until we get home," Lois said before the elevator doors opened.

Clark nodded watching her exit the elevator. He stepped out himself and, remembering why he was at the Planet in the first place, searched for Chloe. She was no where to be found. Clark frowned wondering what was going on before he texted his friend to ask him what she wanted to tell him.

Within seconds the petite blonde replied, stating that she had thought she had found a someone who was meteor infected but it was a false alarm.

This only made Clark's frown deepen. It wasn't like Chloe to make such a mistake. But she was only human.

Clark shrugged, stared at his wife as she sat at her desk, typing away. He was still uncertain about what was going on between them but what ever it was, there was no way he was going to allow her to run from it.

Kara just knew that Chloe's plan had failed. Lois and Clark had made no changes since Chloe's plan came to fruition. They were still arguing about who was wronged the most recently. So, on the very same day, she devised a plan that she was certain would work.

Her woman's intuition was telling her to lead them to the Kawatche Caves. She had learned about them from her Aunt Lara when she had visited Earth before Kal-El was born. She needed to get Kal-El and Lois there. She just knew that all of the answers to get them to settle thing between them was within those caves. So, she wrote them each a letter stating that there was something in the caves for them to see. In Clark's letter she said it was something Kryptonian that she had translated and for Lois she said it was a story there involving Luthor Corp.

She stood a distance away from the caves as she watched as they entered the caves separately, not knowing the other was their. She smiled before speeding off to the Kent Farm.

Lois was the first in the caves. She stared at the symbols on the wall. She saw nothing suspicious. She turned until she faced a particular wall.

Clark entered moments later. He saw Lois staring at a specific wall. He approached her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

To her credit, Lois didn't jump. She just knew that the person beside her was Clark.

"Clark," she said. "You're familiar with these caves, right?"

"Yeah," Clark answered.

"What does that symbol mean?" Lois asked as she pointed up at the drawing that had caught her attention.

Clark followed her arm and saw that she was referring to the symbol for soul-mate, his soul-mate.

"It's Naman's soul-mate," he answered.

"Soul-mate," Lois said in a whispered awe.

Somehow she knew that symbol was important to her.

Clark moved his hand from her shoulder to wrap it and the other around Lois's waist. He pulled her towards him and she leaned into him.

They continued to stare at the drawing.

Clark smiled. It was Lois, he realized. Lois was his soul-mate. The one and only woman he was destined to be with. It wasn't Lana at all. Lois knew him without knowing him. Lois was the one to comfort him when he needed it the most and she never pressured him to reveal anymore than he wanted to.

He turned her to kiss her sweetly and she returned the kiss. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before leaving and going to the farm.

When they entered the house, they heard Chloe and Kara arguing over something.

"You trapped them in an elevator?" Kara's voice sounded indignant.

"Well, it was better than your plan," Chloe said hotly. "Sending them to the Kawatche Caves. What do you expect them to do there?"

"Make peace," Kara answered.

"I doubt it," Chloe snorted.

"Well, we shall see."

Lois and Clark stared at each other, sharing mischievous smiles. There cousins were going to pay, before they learn that both their plans had worked perfectly. Chloe's plan had worked because it lead to their mutual passion and lust. Kara's plan worked on the romantic level. It was because of them that they knew that their relationship would work out. But the blondes had to learn that Lois and Clark weren't to be tricked. So, the couple silently agreed to pretend like nothing had changed between them.

"Lois," Clark said with irritation. Opening the farm house door and shutting it harshly behind him. "The elevator breaking down wasn't my fault."

"Well, Clark," Lois said catching on. "You didn't do anything to fix it. I thought you farm boys were supposed to be expert handymen."

They stepped into plain view of their cousins.

"That doesn't mean I know how to fix an elevator."

"But still did you have to follow me to the caves," Lois huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I told you, I didn't follow you, I was sent there," Clark argued.

"Yeah right," Lois said. "By who?"

"I don't know?" Clark said.

Lois rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. She through her hands up as a signal that she gives up and rushed up the stairs.

Clark glared at her back. He turned to Chloe and Kara.

"Can you believe her?" he said sharply. "She blames me for everything."

Kara just stared at him in disbelief while Chloe shrugged. Inside they both cursed. Their plans had not worked.

END OF CH. 32


	34. Chapter 33: Hiding

Chapter Thirty-Three: Hiding

A week has passed since Lois and Clark decided to keep their romantic relationship a secret and everything was going well. Chloe and Kara had no clue what was going on.

They have had three private dates during the week. They made excuses to everyone to get away. Their first date, Lois had told Chloe that she had to go to Daily Planet to finish an article; Clark told Kara that he had to go get some feed from town. For their second date, the didn't need to make any excuses, both Kara and Chloe were busy. Their third date's excuse was work related; Clark said he had to help his neighbor Ben Hubbard and Lois said she was following a lead for her next story.

So, far no one suspected a thing.

Now, Lois and Clark were on their forth date that week. They were alone, on a blanket on the empty beach of Crater Lake. Jimmy and Chloe were at the movies and Kara was at the Kawache Caves studying the images, she was amazed by the humans perspective of a Kryptonian.

Lois and Clark took the golden opportunity to meet at the lake for a couple hours.

"Lois," Clark began. "As much fun as it is not telling Chloe and Kara about our relationship, we really should time them soon."

"Clark, we can't tell them," Lois said.

Clark frowned.

"Why, because it makes it real?" he questioned. "Lois we can't keep hiding this from them. Our arguing is driving them crazy. Sooner or later they're going to figure out that we're together."

Lois groaned and rolled away from them.

"Why do you always have to ruin the mood?" she asked irritated.

Clark nodded. He really didn't want to argue with Lois. He knew he couldn't force her into telling everyone that they were a couple. He knew if he told anyone, Lois would runaway. She was very good and running away.

"Okay," he said.

Lois smiled at him.

"Let's just enjoy our time together," she said. "We don't have that much time left."

Clark reached for her and kissed her deeply. They both forgot about their disagreement as they made love on the shore.

A few days later…

Chloe groaned as she plopped into her desk chair at the Daily Planet. Lois looked up from her work.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

Chloe glared at her cousin.

"Nothing," she said firmly.

Lois shivered. Her cousin was mad at her, really mad at her.

"That look says it's more that nothing," she said as she tapped her cheek with the butt of her pen.

At first, Chloe didn't say anything. She was debating whether she wanted to tell her cousin what was going on or not. She really didn't want Lois to know that she was upset that her plan to get her and Clark together had failed, so she decided to lie.

"Jimmy and I are fighting again," she said which wasn't a complete lie. She and Jimmy were having difficulties in their relationship, mostly revolving around her not telling Jimmy anything to do with Clark and his obvious attraction to Kara.

"Again," Lois sighed. "You either need to break up with him for good or see a consular."

Chloe frowned.

"You mean like you and Clark," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Lois asked not hearing her.

"Nothing," Chloe said. "I need to get to work."

She was looking behind Lois. Their boss was glaring at them.

Lois turned to see Grant's glare. She sighed and turned back to her own work. She took one more glance at her cousin. Chloe was stressed and Lois knew she was one of the causes. She hated herself for that. Maybe it was time to come out with her relationship to Clark. It hadn't even been two weeks, but their cousins needed to know. Lois felt that if they didn't tell them soon, they could ruin friendships and their families.

Miles away, in an abandoned quarry, Kara El was destroying large boulders. She was unbelievably frustrated. She was so certain that her own plan would be successful. She truly believed that when Lois and Clark had saw the symbols she was sure represented them, they would see that they belonged together and everything would be different. That they would no longer plan to go and see Dr. O'Neil.

Kara smashed another boulder.

"You know if you're trying to learn to control your strength, you're failing," Clark joked as he stood few feet away from him.

Kara frowned and ignored him and used her heat vision to annihilate a small fraction of the quarry's wall.

"Is something wrong," Clark asked as he slowly approached his cousin.

Kara sighed and turned to face him.

"My plan," she answered. "Why didn't it work?"

"What plan," Clark asked.

Kara stared at him as if he was stupid.

"The caves," she said like it was obvious.

"So, it was you who sent Lois and I the messages."

"Of course, Kal El. Like Chloe would send you to a place that has so much meaning to our people."

Clark frowned at the insult to his best friend.

"Kara," he said with a sigh. "Lois and I are not meant to be."

Kara frowned at him.

"Kal El, you know that's not true. Deep down, I know you see what I see. You and Lois are so much like Lara and Jor El were when they meet. Their union was also meant to be."

Clark frowned. He hated lying but he and Lois agreed to not tell anyone until they were sure that they wanted their relationship would work out.

"You're just in denial," Kara said before Clark could bring up a viable argument. "You know what I say is correct and you know that you cannot go through with the human separation of divorce. Besides, it will not matter."

"Why," Clark frowned.

"There was no such thing as divorce on Krypton," Kara said firmly. "By our laws, you and Lois are bonded for life. You cannot keep on denying your Kryptonian heritage. You are the last son of our home and Lois is now and forever part of the House of El."

Clark could not argue with her. As time passed, the more he felt connected to his birth family, their origins, their home, and their beliefs. He was indeed the only son of Jor El and Lara Von El.

Months ago, before Kara, Clark would have been able to go through with the divorce. This he was certain, but now, he was no longer sure, in fact he was certain. He knew he and Lois could make it work. All he had to do was convince Lois.

That night, Lois and Clark made their excuses to their cousins and made their ways, separately to the Daily Planet, where they met on the roof for their fifth date. They made love and were now lying on their blanket, Lois in Clark's shirt and Clark in his pants.

"Maybe we should tell them," Lois said.

Clark stared at her in disbelief. He thought he was the one who would have to say it.

"I believe you're right," he said.

"Damn right," Lois said.

Clark chuckled.

"Lois," he said. "There is something we still need to discuss."

"Clark, I already said I agreed. What more do you want?"

"I'm not talking about telling our cousins about us, I'm talking about our next session with Dr. O'Neil."

"Oh that," Lois said sitting up.

"Yeah, that," Clark said sitting up as well. "Lois, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do," Lois said with a frown. "We're going through with our divorce. I know everything is going great, but we've just started dating. We're not ready for marriage. I would like to date a little more before we marry, if we marry."

Clark sighed.

"I know, you're right," he said.

"I know I am."

Clark sighed again. He didn't want to argue this. He wanted to remained married to Lois. He really loved her and what Kara had said about Kryptonians and divorce stuck with him. He was raised not to believe in divorce and it helped reinforced that upbringing knowing that Kryptonians were against it too.

Lois was having doubts. She knew that deep down, she loved Clark, but she also wasn't one to give up easily. She had to see this divorce through. She had to make sure Clark was really 'the one' before she committed to marriage.

"Clark, let's not talk about this now," she said. "We've finally found a place in our relationship that we're both comfortable with. Let's just enjoy it."

Clark nodded and Lois leaned in to kiss him. Clark smiled into the kiss as he buried his hand into Lois' hair.

Lois sighed. Clark was not relaxing. She pushed him back so that he would lie down and she straddled his hips. She ground herself against his groin making him moan. She needed to get his mind off the topic.

"Relax," she said softly.

"I can't," Clark said. "I can't go through with seeing Dr. O'Neil in a couple of days."

Lois groaned and sat up.

"Clark, we will talk about this later," she said firmly. "This is our alone time. We're not supposed to be worrying about anything."

"I know," Clark said sitting up just enough to put his weight on his arms. "But Lois I can't ethically continue doing this if we get a divorce."

Lois stared into his eyes with determination.

"Clark we have to do this," she said.

Clark sat up fully. He placed his hands on Lois' waist and held her to him.

"No we don't," he said. "We can make if work. I know you, Lois. You're the type of person that has to see things through, why does it have to be the divorce, why can't it be the marriage?"

Lois bit her lip. She was scared.

"Lois, this feels right. This is meant to be."

"How can you be so sure?"

Clark moved a hand to gently cup Lois' cheek and kissed her sweetly before staring softly into her eyes. The gesture was so sweet that Lois' tough shell cracked and a single tear fell. Clark smiled lightly at her and wiped away the tear.

"Because I can feel that you're important, you're special," he said. "You are the one person makes me feel like I belong. You seem to know me better than anyone."

He was saying he loved her without saying the words. He wasn't ready to say them and she wasn't ready to hear them.

Lois swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I feel the same about you," Lois said. "But I'm scared Clark. What if it doesn't work out?"

"We won't know unless we try," Clark answered with a warm smile.

Lois smiled back. She was still uncertain on whether or not she was going to divorce Clark or not, but right know he made her feel like she were the only woman in the world. She could see that in this moment that Clark loved her and even though that frightened her, it was all she needed.

She leaned in and kissed him.

Clark finally relaxed and allowed himself to be carried away. He wrapped his arms around her and lied down, pulling Lois with him. They kissed passionately and was in their own world. So much so that they did not even notice that they were no longer on the blanket. They were inches above it.

They remained that way until Lois decided to go on to the next step and sat up to unbutton his pants. She gasped.

"Clark," she exclaimed.

"What," he said in a daze. "I thought you wanted this."

His eyes opened. He had not noticed that they were off the ground.

"I do, but…"

Clark didn't allow her to finish her sentence. He pulled her down for another kiss.

Lois pulled away.

"No Clark," she said. "It's not that. We're floating."

"What?" Clark asked confused.

Lois grabbed his face between her palms.

"We. Are. Not. On. The. Ground," she said slowly.

Clark furrowed his brow and reached down to touch the ground, only to discover air beneath them. He panicked and the bobbed almost plummeted to the ground but his concern for Lois' legs forced him to relax and concentrate on staying in the air.

"Clark, how are you doing this?" Lois asked.

"I'm not from around here," Clark answered honestly.

"What do you mean you're not from around her?" Lois asked.

"I'm mean I'm from another planet."

Lois swallowed sharply.

"So, you're an alien?"

"Actually I prefer to be called an intergalactic traveler," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Lois was not laughing.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm from the planet, Krypton, that I can do strange things."

"Like what?"

"Like I can hear sounds that are very faint or from faraway. I can move really fast. I can jump really high and far. I can see microscopic things. I can hold my breath for a very long time. I can send heat rays through my eyes. I can blow my breath exceedingly hard. I can also freeze things with my breath. My skin is tough, as hard as steel. And I can see through almost anything."

"Almost anything?" Lois asked in shock.

"I can't see through lead," he said.

"Oh," Lois said quietly. "And you can float."

"Not usually," Clark said. "I'm supposed to be able to fly, but I'm not sure how."

"But you're doing it right now."

"I know, but I probably won't be able to do it later."

Lois nodded. She felt numb. It wasn't a bad thing. She was just processing the information.

She gently climbed off Clark, who fell hard onto the ground, cracking the rooftop beneath him. Lois gasped and kneeled beside him.

"Clark, are you okay?"

"Lois, when I said my skin is as tough as steel I meant that it's nearly invulnerable."

"What do you mean nearly?"

"So, far I can only be hurt by someone as strong as me or stronger and by a radioactive piece of my home planet."

"Radioactive? You mean the meteor rock?" Lois asked firmly. She was beginning to getting over her shock.

"Yes," Clark answered. "Silver makes me paranoid, black splits me into parts, green can cause me pain and kill me, and red makes me lose my inhibitions."

"The lipstick, was made from the red meteor rock," Lois deduced. "When I kissed you, you became infected. But how did I become infected."

"The meteor rock was crushed," Clark explained. "So, when you put the lipstick on, it was able to absorb through your skin. I think certain exposure to the meteor rocks, like green can infect people."

"So, you were the Green Arrow?" Lois said remembering how quickly the hero hand disappeared.

"No, I was doing a favor for a friend."

"Oliver," Lois said.

Clark nodded.

"Lois you can't tell anybody about this," he said.

Lois nodded. She wasn't planning to.

"I understand," she said. "Who else knows?"

"Kara, Lana, my mom, Pete, Lionel Luthor, Oliver, and Chloe," Clark answered.

"I'm pretty much the last one."

"Well no, Jimmy doesn't know," Clark half joked.

"And the spaceship I found, was that yours," Lois asked.

"No, mine was much smaller I was a baby when I was sent to Earth. It was Kara's."

"So, there are more of you?"

"No, only us two. Krypton blew up a long time ago," Clark explained.

"Well that sucks," Lois said feeling completely herself. "The only two survivors are related. You are related?"

"Yes," Clark said. "We're really cousins."

"So, what are your real names? I'm pretty sure your birth parents named you Kara and Clark."

"Actually, Kara's name is Kara El," Clark said smiling. "But my name was… is Kal El."

"Kal El," Lois said testing the name. "I like it. It suits you just as much as Clark does."

Clark smiled at her acceptance.

"So, you can see through anything but lead," Lois said with a cocky smirk. "How many times have you used that ability for pleasure."

Clark groaned a flopped down onto the blanket.

END OF CH. 33


	35. Chapter 34: Permission

Chapter Thirty-Four: Permission

This was it. This was Lois and Clark's final session with Dr. O'Neil. This was the session they would either receive permission to divorce or not.

"Hello," Dr. O'Neil greeted purposely not saying Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"Hi," the couple said at the same time. They were nervous.

"Relax," Dr. O'Neil said calmly. "This is just going to be routine. The only difference today is I will be speaking with you separately."

Clark nodded.

"Okay," Lois said rubbing her palms on her jeans.

"Lois, I would like to speak with you first," Dr. O'Neil said. "Clark will you please wait for your turn in the waiting room."

Again Clark nodded and stood. He touched Lois shoulder and they shared a glance. He left the room without a word.

Dr. O'Neil hid her smile. She knew that something had happened between the time they last spoke until now.

"Lois," she began after the door was shut tight. "I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," Lois said shifting nervously.

"How do you feel about Clark's feelings for Lana Lang?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"I found them kissing," Lois answered honestly. "I was hurt at first. So hurt that I actually tried to get revenge."

"Tried?"

"I failed. I just couldn't sink that low," Lois said.

"That's good."

"Clark didn't see it that way. He was mad at me. We didn't speak to each other for a while."

"So, what changed?" Dr. O'Neil said adjusting in her position in her seat.

"We finally talked it out," Lois lied. "We finally sat down and talked."

Dr. O'Neil wrote a note in her pad.

"What about Oliver Queen? How do you feel about him now?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"I think I'm over him," Lois said proudly.

"You _think_ you're over him?"

"I know I'm over him," Lois corrected. "We would have never worked out. He had a responsibility that I could not handle it. I'm sure I could never be with him. Not in the way he needed me to be."

"Mmmm," Dr. O'Neil hummed and jotted down more notes.

"And what about your feelings for Clark?"

"We're getting along better," Lois answered. "You know, arguing less, getting along more. We can even stand to be alone together."

Lois purposely kept her answer ambiguous. She felt that it wasn't anyone's business, especially her therapist, how close her and Clark had truly become.

"Okay," Dr. O'Neil said. "Have your fear of relationships changed?"

"I don't have a fear of relationships," Lois said defensively. "I just haven't had any really good relationships."

Dr. O'Neil raised a questioning brow.

Lois rolled her eyes and leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm not afraid of my relationship with Clark," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Uh huh," Dr. O'Neil said without pushing the woman for more. She's known Lois long enough to know that when pushed she would shut down.

"It's just easier with Clark," Lois said quietly. "Everything's easier with Clark, from being angry to being happy. It's like we've known each other longer than we have."

Dr. O'Neil nodded.

"And your dreams," she said. "What are they?"

Lois sighed deeply and then looked up at the doctor with a soft stare.

"I want someone who loves me for me. Someone who doesn't want to fix my flaws but embrace them and help me work through them on my own. I want someone who let's me have my own life and my own career. I want someone to love me completely."

"And the sessions and your homework assignment," Dr. O'Neil asked wanting to finish their talk to see how much Clark had changed.

"At first I hated them, but once Clark and I did them, they became easier," Lois answered about the homework. "I don't like opening up. It wasn't really welcomed when I was growing up. My dad was really the touchy feely type of father. He ran his home like he ran his solders."

"Has the sessions and the homework helped you open up more?"

Lois gave a little, sarcastic laugh.

"No," she said truthfully. "I'm still me. I open up when I want to and no one could force me."

Dr. O'Neil wrote in her pad. When she was done, she folded her hands and placed them in her lap.

"We're all done here," she said. "Will you send Clark in?"

"Yeah," Lois said standing.

She left the room and took a seat in the waiting room. She gestured to Clark to go in. They shared another look before he left her sight.

Clark sat down.

"Okay, Clark, let's just begin," Dr. O'Neil said flipping the page over in her pad. "Have your feelings for Lana Lang changed since we last spoke?"

"Yes, I've realized that my love for her wasn't what I always wanted to be," Clark answered quickly. "It wasn't the kind of love that would last forever. It was only meant for a moment."

"Alright," Dr. O'Neil said. "And your feelings for Lois? Have they changed?"

"Yes," Clark answered with a small smile. "We're closer than we've ever been. We could always talk to each other, but now we talk to each other more positively."

"Do you have any fears when it comes to relationships?"

Clark nervously shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I believe so," he said. "I feel more accepted than I've ever felt. Not just when it comes to Lois, but with Chloe and Kara. For the first time in my life I don't feel out of place."

"And your dreams?"

"You mean what I hope for the future?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Dr. O'Neil said with a nod.

"I'm not sure," Clark said. "I don't really think that far ahead. Everything changes so quickly. Two years ago, I imagined myself married to Lana, my dad alive, my mom at home. None of that happened. I'm married to Lois, my dad is no longer with us, and my mom is a senator. Life doesn't always happen the way you want it to be."

Dr. O'Neil looked at him sadly. There had been so much hurt in Clark's voice. She wrote in her pad, took a deep breath and decided to move on.

"Did the sessions and homework help you in anyway?" she asked.

"Yes and no," Clark said. "They helped me let Lois in, but they didn't help me improve my relationship with her. That would have happened regardless."

"Clark, that concludes our session," Dr. O'Neil said. "Will you go wait outside with Lois. I will call you in after I've assessed our sessions."

She waited for Clark left the room before she reviewed her notes. She could tell that they had changed since their first session. They were less guarded and they were closer. They were truly the couple she always thought they could be.

She sighed and smiled as she took out a piece of paper and began writing.

Outside in the waiting room, Lois and Clark sat next to each other.

"So, did you eavesdrop on my session?" Lois asked jokingly.

Clark stared her and smiled.

"No," he answered honestly. "I do have strong will."

"I know," Lois said. "I was kidding."

"I know," he said. "But I take it the silence was getting on your nerves."

"You do know me so well," Lois said smiling up at Clark.

"I am your husband."

"Yes, yes you are."

They continued to smile at each other, enjoying the other's company. Dr. O'Neil walked out of her office, piece of paper in hand and smiled warmly at the couple.

"Lois, Clark," she said to gain their attention.

They turned to her and stood.

"You both completed the program and I am ready to give your permission to get a divorce." Dr. O'Neil said and handed the paper to Clark who took it.

"So, that's it," Lois said in shock.

"That's it," their former therapist said with a smile. 

"Thank you," Clark said. He grabbed Lois' hand and they left.

Dr. O'Neil watched them go. She had a good feeling that even though they fought for a divorce so strongly, they weren't going to.

END OF CH. 34

**AN: Two more parts to go for this one. It will be a month or two before I get to the next story, **_**Forever**_,** in this series. I have other stories in other categories to write and I already have too much on my plate.**


	36. Chapter 35: The Decision

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Decisions

**(M)**

Clark stood in the middle of Chloe's apartment. He took in a deep breath while he waited for the petite blond to finish dressing. He stared at Lois' old bed. It hadn't been used since February. It was now June. Clark could not believe it has been that long since Lois was forced to live with him. 5 months together. 5 months of sharing a bed. He's never been that close to woman. He never trusted Lana enough to allow her to become apart of him as completely as he trusted Lois.

He sighed. He loved Lana. He felt he would always love her, but she wasn't the one. Lois was. There was no comparison. Lois will always win.

"I know that look," Chloe said coming out of the bathroom. She was brushing her hair. "You're thinking about Lana."

Clark turned to face her. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll stop," he said.

"When pigs fly," Chloe scoffed. "So, what brings you to town so early?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh," Chloe said as she tossed her brush onto Lois' bed.

"How do you feel about Lois and I?"

Chloe stared at him for a moment. She sighed.

"At first, I thought that it wouldn't work," She answered honestly. "I thought you were all wrong for each other. I mean you argued like brother and sister. It was unbelievable that you two had gotten married."

She took another deep sigh.

"I have to admit that part of me that was jealous. I mean, I liked you for such a long time and you never saw me."

"That's not true," Clark interrupted. "There was a moment I thought of you as more that a friend."

Chloe smiled a small smile.

"Okay," she said. "But that's in that's in the past. I have Jimmy now and as much as I love you Clark, I don't think I love you like that anymore."

"That's good to know," Clark said. "Because that would make things awkward.

"Awkward? How?" Chloe asked.

"Don't worry about it," Clark said. "I have something I need to do." 

"Clark, what's going on? You can't just say not worry about it and expect me to…"

The blonde's rant was cut off by her friend speeding off. She sighed.

"That's rude you know," she called out knowing he would hear her.

Clark had sped to the barn where he found Kara playing with Shelby.

"Hey," he greeted and the dog ran to meet him. He rubbed the dog's head.

"Hello, Kal-El," Kara said. "Where were you this morning?"

"I finished my chores and went to ask Chloe an important question I want to ask you too."

"What question?"

"What do you think about Lois and I? As a couple?"

Kara stared at her cousin for a moment before she answered.

"She is no Kryptonian, but on some level she reminds me of your mother. She's a strong woman. Despite your arguments, you are strangely compatible. Just like Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor. Believe it or not they use to bicker a lot. But that loved each other."

She paused.

"Lois Lane suits you Kal-El."

Clark smiled. He had gotten the answers he was looking for.

Later that day, Chloe cornered Lois in the copy room at the Daily Planet. Lois was at the copier making copies of her latest story. Chloe stood behind her, quiet. She was not sure how she was going to approach her cousin.

"Lois," she said getting the woman's attention. "What's going on with Clark?"

Lois turned to her and breathed a heavy sigh.

"The same thing that has been going on," Lois answered cryptically.

"That's not what I meant," Chloe said with a little frown.

"Why do you ask?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"Clark came to the Talon this morning and asked me how I felt about your relationship. I thought it was odd."

"That does seem odd." Lois said with a frown of her own. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I thought that it wasn't a bad idea. I mean you two do seem to have a connection that you've had since the moment that you met."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Chlo. Clark can be weird. He's probably trying to figure something out."

"He hasn't talked to you about it?"

"Nope. In fact, I haven't seen him all day." Lois said truthfully.

Clark was already gone when she woke up that morning.

"Oh," Chloe said. "So, you have no clue what's going on?"

"This is all new to me."

If she were honest, Lois would have said that she had some clue. She was certain that it had to do with the divorce they may or may not be getting. She was sure Clark wanted to make sure that their relationship would not upset their family, because once they came out with their new found love, they were going to all be a family.

"I'm sure Smallville will tell us everything when he's ready," Lois said leaving the copy room before her cousin could ask anymore questions.

**C Lois and Clark together. They decide to remain married.**

At the Kent Farm, in the loft, Lois and Clark were making out, shirtless, on the old couch. One of Lois' hand was on Clark's chest while the other was in his hair. Clark's hands were under the waistband of Lois' unzipped skirt, groping her butt. He was pulling her towards him as he ground his hips against hers.

Lois pulled away to breath. She lifted herself from Clark slightly. Clark didn't like this, so he attached his lips to her neck.

"Chloe told me you came by her apartment this morning," Lois said a bit out of breath.

"Yeah," Clark said pulling away from her skin for a second.

"She also told me you asked her about her feelings about our relationship."

Clark didn't say anything, he only nodded as he moved down to her collarbone.

"Clark," Lois said sitting up completely.

Clark smiled up at her, reaching for her breasts. Lois grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"Hold on, Smallville," she said with a cocky smile. "Why did you ask them how they felt about our relationship? Does it have anything to do with our divorce?"

Clark sighed and pulled away from her grasps. He leaned up, resting on his forearms. He stared up at her face.

"I wanted to know how they would feel if we became open about our relationship," he answered honestly. "They're both okay with it."

"That's good," Lois said with a bright smile. "Now, where were we?"

She ground her hips into Clark's, but Clark sat up fully and grabbed her hips, stopping her.

"What did you mean when you asked if my question had anything about our divorce?" he asked. "Do you still want a divorce?"

"Don't you?" Lois countered.

"No," Clark answered honestly. "It doesn't feel right anymore."

Lois smiled down at him. She rubbed her hands over his muscular chest. She pressed firmly on nipples when she passed over them. Clark bucked his hips in response. He also released her hips. Lois took this moment to lean forward, lying flat on top of him. She kissed him passionately.

"Come on, Smallville, I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't want us to stay together," she said against his lips. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Clark smiled his brightest smile and pulled Lois down for a deep kiss. He flipped them over, careful not to roll off the couch. He used super speed to undress them and pressed his body into hers.

It was Lois' turn to buck her hips, enjoying the skin on skin contact.

"So, no divorce?" Clark asked with a half smile.

"No divorce," Lois confirmed reached between them and stroking his manhood. "So, let's celebrate. We didn't really get a honeymoon."

Clark released a moan and shut his eyes as he relished the pleasure his wife was giving him.

"Foreplay?" He managed to say in a raspy voice.

"Nope," Lois said. "Let's go straight into the fun part."

She maneuvered so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and his cock was pressed against her entrance. Clark needed no further prompting as he pushed into her. Nothing else was said as they made love.

END OF CH. 35


	37. Epilogue: Precious Moments

Epilogue-Precious Moment

When morning came, Lois and Clark were still on the couch. An old quilt was draped over their naked bodies. The sun beamed in from the window, but it did not wake them. Their faces were hidden, both turned into away. Lois laid on top of Clark. One of her hands dangled off to the side and the other pillowed her head as it was placed on Clark's chest. Both of Clark's hands were wrapped around Lois' back. They were the perfect picture of serenity. Just like the morning they were rudely awaken from their intoxication of the red kryptonite. And just like that morning, Martha Kent stood over the two confused. She held the spray bottle of antidote for Lois.

Chloe ran up the stairs. She held a small lead box in her hand. She glanced over to Martha and they shared a look. Martha sprayed Lois and Chloe opened the box.

Clark immediately flinched in pain. His blood boiled and his lungs felt as if they were on fire. His heart clinched painfully as he jerked up.

Lois woke up to Clark's harsh movements. She looked around a bit disoriented.

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked.

"Kryptonite," Clark gasped out.

Lois snapped out of her confusion and turned to the glowing green rock. Without thinking she stood and advanced on Chloe. She snatched the lead box from her and slammed the lid shut.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill him?" she shouted.

"Lois," Mrs. Kent said softly.

Lois turned to her mother-in-law and did something she never did before. She glared at the woman.

"What?" she snapped.

"Lois," Clark said before using his super speed to dress. He wrapped the quilt around his wife's shoulders.

"Clark," Lois gasped turning to him. She placed her eyes on his cheeks. She stared into his eyes and then checked his color. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Clark answered.

"Can I come up now?" Kara called up from the base of the stairs.

"Yes, dear," Martha called back.

"Mom, what's going on?" Clark asked.

"When I came home, I asked Kara where you were," Martha answered.

"And I said that I haven't seen you since yesterday," Kara interrupted.

"So, I came to the loft, and saw you and Lois wrapped in each others arms. Just like you were after Valentine's Day," Martha continued.

"So, she called me and we assumed that you came into contact with the red meteor rock. I came over right away with the antidote," Chloe finished.

"We weren't under the influence of red kryptonite," Lois scolded. "We're in love."

"What?" the three other women exclaimed.

"It's true," Clark confirmed. "We're in love."

"Now, I'm going to march into the house, get dressed, and then we're all going to sit down and discuss this." Lois said storming toward the house.

Chloe and Kara followed her. They both were ashamed and in shock.

"Clark," Martha said gaining her son's attention.

She laid a gentle hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Clark, Does she know? Your secret?"

"Yes," Clark said turning to her. "Lois knows everything and she accepts me. Lana could never do that. I know that now. Mom, Lois is the one."

Martha smiled lovingly up at him.

"I'm glad," she said giving him a hug.

Nearly an hour later, Chloe, Kara, Martha, Lois, and Clark sat in the Kent's living room. The couple had explained everything to them. They told them that both Kara and Chloe's plans had worked. They told them that Lois knew Clark's secret.

"So, you two are in love?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Lois said rubbing her hands over her jeans.

"And you know that he's Kryptonian?" asked Kara.

"Yup," Lois said. "And you too. So, are we clear on all of the facts?"

The blondes nodded.

"I have a question," Martha said. "Have you received permission to divorce?"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other and shared a look. Clark reached over and took Lois' hand.

"We have," he answered.

"And we've decided not to get one," Lois said.

Martha gasped and stood. She walked over to the couple and embraced Clark and the Lois.

"I'm so happy for you," she said, her voice a little choked up.

"Me too," Chloe said smiling and standing. She hugged Clark, Lois was still being held by Martha.

"I am too, Kal-El," Kara said. She did not hug them. She was not a hugging type of person.

That night, Chloe went home to the Talon for some alone time with her fiance, Kara took over Clark's old bedroom, and Martha was in her and Jonathon's room. Lois and Clark found themselves back in the loft, but instead of sharing the couch, they were on a air mattress, in a single sleeping bag.

"Boy, did I miss your mother's cooking," Lois said.

Her head was resting on Clark's chest.

"Me too," Clark said. He rubbed her back gently.

They were dress, both too full from the amazing dinner Martha had made for sex. Clark wore his light blue pajama pants and Lois wore his old Smallville High football jersey.

They were silent for a moment and then Clark became serious. He gently moved Lois off of him and rolled over to his side. Lois rolled to her side, facing him.

"Okay, Smallville I know that look," She said. "What's wrong?"

It seemed as if she had been asking that question all day.

"Nothing's wrong," Clark answered. "I have something to tell you."

He paused and not liking not touching her, he began to gently rub her bare arm.

"Lois, I love you," he began. He wasn't sure of what to say.

"Clark, just come out and say it," Lois said.

"Okay," Clark breathed. "I have a destiny. I'm meant to do great things."

"No duh," Lois said rolling her eyes. "Your like superman or something."

Clark frowned lightly at her interuption.

"Jor-El wants me to train, go through trials, to prepare myself for my future and in order for me to do that I will have to go away," he said.

"For how long," Lois asked.

"I don't know," Clark answered.

"When?"

"I don't know that either."

"Then what do you do know?"

"That I love you," Clark said gazing into her eyes. "I want you to wait for me. I want to know that once I return, I will have a home waiting for me."

Lois returned his gaze lovingly. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too," she pulled away with a smile that conveyed her love. "I will wait for. Heck, it's my duty as your wife. You will always have a home with me."

"Who knew that Lois Kent could be so sappy," Clark joked.

Lois pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, Smallville," she said. "And it's still Lane. I like to keep my identity."

"How about Lane-Kent," Clark suggested.

"Lane," Lois insisted.

Clark leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"What about Lois El," he suggested lightly.

"How about Lois Lane for profession and Lois Lane-Kent for everything else," Lois bargained.

"Deal," Clark agreed.

He rolled them so he was on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Making love to my wife," Clark said.

"Okay, just making sure," Lois said before kissing him.

THE END


End file.
